Picking Up The Pieces
by uvasoccerchick93
Summary: What if Rebecca really did die? Who did she leave behind and why are Sandy and Kirsten left to pick up the pieces of Rebeccas life when shes gone? Read and find out!
1. you got to have faith

TITLE: PICKING UP THE PIECES

SUMMARY: REBECCA DID DIE JUST LIKE THE GUY FROM PRISON SAID. MAX STILL WANST TO TALK AND MEET WITH SANDY BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH REBECCA DIED, HER DAUGHTER IS STILL ALIVE. WHOS THE FATHER AND WHAT DOES ALL OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH SANDY KIRSTEN AND THE COHENS? WELL I GUESS YOULL JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT! OH AND i KNOW THAT IN THE SHOW SETH AND SUMMER AND RYAN AND MARISSA ARENT TOGETHER, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY THEY ARE. AND IN ORDER FOR THE TIME/ AGE TO BE RIGHT. SANDY AND KIRSTEN GOT MARRIED 3 YEARS AFTER REBECCA DISSAPEARED SO THEY HAVE THIER 17TH ANNIVERSARY AND REBECCAS DAUGHTER IS 14. I KNOW THATS WRONG ACCORDING TO THE SHOW BUT I DONT CARE. ITS THE ONLY WAY I COULD MAKE THE STORY WORK, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL THEN DONT READ IT.

CHAPTER 1: THE WILL   
Sandy and Kirsten are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Sandy has his arm around Kirsten and she has her head resting on his chest. She is almost asleep when Sandy gently nudges her.

"C'mon baby don't fall asleep now were more than halfway through!" said Sandy

"I'm not asleep I'm just resting my eyes." said Kirsten

"Well this is a great movie don't "rest your eyes" as you call it." said Sandy

"Sandy we have seen this movie what like ten times already. I already know whats going to happen." mumbled Kirsten who still had her eyes closed.

"Thats where you are wrong. I have seen this movie more than 10 times. I hate to break it you honey but you have never finished it." said Sandy

"Well it is incredibly boring." said Kirsten as she made herself more comfortable.

Sandy just smiled at her and tightened his grip on her. The movie continued and Sandy noticed that Kirsten had fallen asleep.Sandy was amzed that she could fall asleep just minutes after having a conversation. The front door opened and in walked Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa.

"Hey guys" said Sandy

"Hey Dad" said Seth

"Aww Cohen your parents are so cute!" squealed Summer as she noticed that Kirsten had fallen asleep on Sandy

"Cute? No try disgusting. Them making out in the kitchen in the morning is not what I would like to wake up to. I mean seriously thats where I eat. Ryan buddy back me up man!" exclaimed Seth

"Sorry man." said Ryan

"Well son, your'e mom's a hottie. And I got her" said Sandy

"I know, I've been told. And don't even start your next sentance because I know that your'e going to tell me that your'e just going to keep saying it." said Seth

Kirsten was now awake and started to stir in Sandy's arms. She lifted her head up and noticed that Summer and Marissa were over so she decided to fully wake up.

"Hey guys" said kirsten in a tired voice.

"Oh hey Mrs. Cohen. I hope we didn't wake you. Well actually I hope Seth didn't wake you as he was the only one really talking." said Summer

"Oh no you guys are fine. Are you just going to hang here or what?" asked Kirsten

"Yeah is that cool?" asked Ryan

"Oh yeah sure.I'll just get you guys some drinks. You guys hungry? We have some leftover takeout." said Kirsten "Yeah thanks mom." said Seth

Sandy and Kirsten went into the kitchen and Sandy's cell phone rang.

"Whos calling you this late at night?" asked Kirsten

"I don't know I don't recongnize the number" said Sandy

"I'ts probably just a clients cell phone or something. You should answer it. I'll be in the living room with the kids" said Kirsten as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sandy Cohen" said Sandy when he answered his phone

"Sandy it's me Max. Ya know your favorite law professor!" said Max

"Max! hey how ya doing? It's been what 15 years?" asked Sandy

"Yes it has been a while. I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning Rebecca." said Max

"Look I haven't spoken to her since she left so if your'e looking for her I'm afraid I can't help you." said Sandy

"No I know. Im not quite sure how to say this Sandy but Rebecca, shes dead. The police found her up in Canada a couple of days ago." said Max

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Max. Thanks for letting me know I appreciate it." said Sandy

"Sandy that's not all. I hired a lawyer to recover Rebeccas will and apparently she left some things to you. I'm not sure what it is, but the lawyer said it's big. Huge actually. Were reading it tomorrow at my apartment and the lawyer said that is very neccesary that you attend. I suggest you bring your wife because Mr. Waldorf said it would concern her also.

"uhh yeah ok well be there." said Sandy

"Good. I look forwrd to seeing you. I'm in the aprtments across from the Pier, third building on the left, 18A." said Max

"Ok. Hey Max you ok?" asked Sandy

"Me? Oh I'm fine. Just a litte dissapointed that i never got to say goodbye. I'm sure you feel the same way." said Max.

"I'll see you tomorrow Max." said Sandy

"Goodbye Sandy"said Max as he hung up the phone Sandy sat down at the kitchen table taking it all in. Dead. She was dead. Max had said that he was dissapointed that he never got the chance to say goodbye. The truth was that Sandy hadn't though about Rebecca in over 15 years. His feelings for her dissapeared when she did. She claimed to have love him, but he couldn't imagine running away from someone that you supposedly loved so much. The minute that Rebecca left and he moved on he knew that he didn't love her anymore. He didn't think he ever loved her, not the way he loves Kirsten. he couldn't imagine a life without Kirsten. He wouldn't have a life. No Seth no Ryan. Sandy knew that he and Kirsten had to go. It was obviously something big or Max wouldn't have bothered to call him. Sandy got up from the kitchen table and went to go look for Kirsten.

Sandy walked into the living room and saw Seth Summer Ryan and Marissa sitting on the couch playing video games. Well Marissa and Summer attempting to play video games,but no Kirsten. Sandy walked to their room and saw that Kirsten was in the bathroom doing something weird to her face. He was amazed at what went on in that bathroom.

"Hey'' said Sandy

"Hey. So who was on the phone? Was it that guy complaining about his neighbors hedges again? god the people here are so weird sometimes." said Kirsten as she washed her hands and left the bathroom to get her pajamas.

"No actually it was uh Max my old professor at Berkely." said Sandy

"Oh. You mean Rebcca Blooms father." said Kirsten

"You could say that" said Sandy

"Sandy. What's going on?" asked Kirsten

"What do you mean?"asked Sandy

"Sandy." said Kirsten

"Ok so it turns out that the police found Rebecca up in Canada." said Sandy

"He doesn't want you to be her lawyer does he? Because that would be a little strange.And awkard. And probably a million othher adjectives that I'm to tired to even think about right now, so whatever you have to say just say it." said Kirsten who was upset and was starting to ramble.

Sany went over to Kirsten and noticed that she was about to get really upset really fast. He took Kirsten's hands in his trying to calm her down.

"Even if I wanted to be Rebecca's lawyer, I can't. You didn't let me finish. Rebecca's dead. The police found her dead when they figured out where she was and I guess they were going to arrest her." said Sandy

"Oh.I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusoins like that."said Kirsten looking down at the floor embarassed.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault. Look, I love you more than anything ok? I understand that you think that Rebecca was the love of my life,but she wasn't. The love of my life is standing right in front of me ok?Please don't ever doubt that." said Sandy as he pulled her into a hug

"Ok" mumbled Kirsten into Sandy chest

"There's more actually." said Sandy

"I think I need to sit down." said Kirsten as she sat on the end of the bed

Sandy came over and sat next to her thinking about how he was going to say this. She probably wouldn't take it well, but it was obviously important.

"Ok so Max hired a lawyer to recover Rebecca's will. They are reading it tomorrow morning and Max said that the lawyer felt that it would be neccesary for both of us to go. Apparently she left something for me or both of us I'm not really sure what it is, but Max said it was extremely important that we be present." said Sandy

"Ok" said Kirsten

"Ok? Thats all you have to say? No questions? Just OK?" said Sandy

"Well what exactly to you want me to say to you Sandy? Your ex girlfriend or fiancee or whatever the hell she was turns up in Canada and the first thing her father does is call you. You say you haven't spoken to her since she left, but they call you and tell you that there is something in her will and you should be present at the reading of it. What does that look like to you? Because to me it is not looking great and I hope to god that I am wrong, but in the back of my mind i have this little voice telling me that you have been lying to me for the past 15 years and I just need you to tell me that I'm wrong." said Kirsten

"First of all you are wrong. Second of all you are completely crazy for even thinking that, and third of all they don't just want me there. The lawyer said it was necessary for both of us as in you and me to be there. Kirsten I told you this once and I'm going to keep on telling you until it gets into that pretty little head of yours. I love you. You. Not her. I don't think I ever loved her. Not the way I love you, and I just need you to belive me on that. Now I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired after all this talk. I say we go to sleep and talk about in the morning ok?" asked Sandy

"Yeah ok"

Sandy climbed into to bed and Kirsten followed hesitantly. She didn't know what to do about this whole thing. She knew that Sandy loved her. She did really, but there was always this voice in the back of her head saying what could have happened if Rebecca hadn't have left. Would she and Sandy be married. She would like to think they would, but she knows that they porbably wouldn't haev even met. There would be no Seth no Ryan. No Sandy. She couldn't deal with a life like that. Kirsten pushed all of these thoughts out of her head when she noticed Sandys arm draping across hers. He took her hand in his and whispered I love you. She fell asleep at those comforting words, but knew the pain that would come when the sun rose the next day.

COHEN LIVING ROOM

"Hey Cohen whos Rebecca Bloom?" asked Summer

"I have no idea why?" asked Seth trying to concentrate on his and Ryans ninja battle

"Well when I was in the bathroom across from your paretns I heard them say her name, and then your dad said she was dead. I though she was a family member or something." said Summer

"Well I've never heard that name before, but you can ask my mom tomorow if you want. Now If you will please stop distracting me I can give my full attention to kicking Ryan's ass." said Seth

"Well we all know that's never going to happen. C'mon Coop we should go." said Summer

"Yeah uh later" said Seth as he was focusing on his game

"Yeah see ya tomorow" said Ryan not really paying any attention

"Whatever. C'mon Coop we are abviously not as important as ninjas or pirates or whatever the hell theyre doing." said Summer as she and Marissa headed for the front door.

Once they were gone Seth asked the question Ryan automatically knew was coming.

"So who do you think Rebecca Bloom is?"asked Seth clearly intrigued in his question

"I don't know probably someone from college if youv'e never heard of her. " said Ryan

"Dude why did you kill me?! I wasn't paying attention!" said Seth

"Well whose fault is that? And don't say Summer's just because she brought up equestion in the first place." said Ryan

"Damn. You know me a little too much for my liking. Seriously dude it's kinda creepy." said Seth

"Whatever man. I'm going to bed." said Ryan as he left Seth with just his thoughts to entertain himself.

That's when it hit him. He remembered listening in on a fight between Kirsten and the Nana a couple years back (they were always the best fights to listen too). The Nana had just told Kirsten that she would never be like Rebecca and that she didn't desreve someone like Sandy. That was the first time he had ever seen his mom cry. Not once had he ever seen her shed a tear, but at the mention of Rebecca's name it was like Noahs arc all over again. Rebecca must have been his dad's girlfrined before he met his mom. It was hard to picture his dad with anyone else but his mom. They were just so...married. Although most married people didn't makeout in the kitchen. Gross. Seth deicded just to go to bed not knowing what was coming when the sun rose the next morning.

NEXT MORNING COHENS KITCHEN

Sandy and Kirsten just sat at the table in silence taking everything in. If they were going to go to the reading of the will they would have to leave in an hour and a half. Or they could forget it ever happened and continue on with their lives. Neither of them knew what to do so there they sat. At the kitchen table, eating a bagel in complete silence.

Sandy didn't know what to do. If he went to the reading, it might seem like he was trying to hold on to Rebecca. If he didn't go, he would probably wonder what she left for him for the rest of his life. He was in a lose lose situation pretty much. He decided just to leave it up to Kirsten. Let her decide.

Kirsten knew what he was doing. He was leting her decide. Tha's just the way he is. Everything is her choice and she gets the first say in everything. That was usually a good thing. She liked making decisions. She liked to think she was good at it. Maybe that's why he was letting her decide. She always made a good choice, and when Sandy couldn't decide it was up to Kirsten. In the back of her mind Kirsten knew what she had to do. She didn't want to admit it but she knew. Just like she knew that Sandy loved her. Sandy loves you just remeber that she told herself. Kirstem got up from the kitchen table, washed off her and Sandy's plate and then put it in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to get dressed. We should probably leavE in an hour or so." said Kirsten

Sandy stood there watching her in amazement as she said those words. Words he knew were the right ones, but he just couldn't bring himself to say them. How could someone be so selfless he thought? The both knew that Rebecca was a sore subject. How could she not be? But there was one thing that they knew was more important. He loved her. She loved him. That's just the way it is. Sometimes you have to do something even though neither of you are really sure you want to. Sometimes you just had to have some faith. That was what would get them throught this, and they would get through it. They both knew that.

OK SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD BAD? ILL TRY TO HAVE CHAPTER 2 UP SOON, COS I HAVE 2 DAYS OFF FROM SCHOOL.I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! ALSO YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT OR WHO REBECCA LEFT BEHIND!DUN DUN DUN. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! PLEASE:) 


	2. Ally Elizabeth

AN- HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AESOME . DON'T WORRY ALL YOUR REBECCA QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER. IT MIGHT GET A LITTLE CONFUSING AND WEIRD BUT OH WELL. LOL. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

CHAPTER 2- THE READING

Kirsten stood in her closet attemting to decide on something to wear. What does one wear to the reading of a will of your husbands dead ex girlfriend who just so happens to be the daughter of your husbands college law professor. And why would Rebecca possibly need her to be there? Kirsten understood why Sandy needed to be there. Actually no she didn't understand, but it didn't really matter. For some odd reason it was neccessary for them to go, so they were going. As weird and uncomfortable as it may be, they were going.

Sandy sat at the table by the window just staring out at the sea. Not really looking at anything, but not looking at nothing either. Kirsten noticed him staring and went adn sat down next to him. She took his and in hers and rubbed his back gently.

"It's ok to be sad ya know." said Kirsten

"Is it? I mean I haven't spoken to her in over a decade." said Sandy

" I would feel the same way about Jimmy if he just all of a sudden turned up dead. Look, she was a big part of your life for a long time. You guys dated for how long two years? Evryone thought you would get married. Including me. I remeber my roommate at college telling me about you and her when we first met. She told me not to get to attached to you because you werent over Rebecca yet. I get it Sandy I do." said Kirsten

"I was over her the minute I met you." said Sandy

" I had that suspicion." said Kirsten

"I love you you know that right?" asked Sandy

"Yeah I do. I love you too." said Kirsten

"Good, because no matter what her will says and no matter how important it may seem, nothing is more important to me than you, Seth and Ryan. Especially you." said Sandy

"I know. We should probably leave soon." said Kirsten

"We don't have to go you know." said Sandy

"Your right, but you want to go I can tell. And that's ok. I would want to go if I were you. If you want to go than I want to go. And I know you would be saying the exact same thing to me if this was reversed." said Kirsten

"Okay." said Sandy

"Okay." said Kirsten

Kirsten and Sandy walked downstairs to find Ryan and Seth sitting on the couch playing video games. As soon as they got there Summer walked through the door.

"Hey Sandy Kirsten" said Summer as she walked

"Hi Summer. Your'e up early." said Kirsten noticing the time. It was only 9 .

" Yeah I hate sleeping in. My therapist says it's a waste of time. She said you vibrate at a higher frequency when you get up early. makes you lees tired." said Summer

"Oh well I'll be sure to remember that. Seth and Ryan are in the living room. We're about to leave but make yourself at home." said Kirsten

"Thanks guys." said Summer as she walked into the living rom. Sandy and Kirsten walked behind her to let the boys know they were leaving.

"Hey guys were going out but we should be back later." said Sandy

"Whatever. Where you guys going this early? It's only like 9 o clock." said Seth

"uhh nowhere really." said Kirsten

"yeah we should be back in a couple hours." said Sandy

"Ok see you later." said Ryan

"Right. Bye boys. Bye Summer." said Kirsten as she and Sandy walked out the door.

"Dude what was up with the parentals? They seemed so intense." said Seth

"I don't know man. Maybe it has something to do with that girls you were talking about last night." said Ryan

"Yeah maybe that's it. By the way I figured out who Rebecca Bloom was Summer." said Seth

"It's ok I already know who she is." sais Summer

"What? How?"asked Seth

"Well last night I couldn't sleep so I decided to google her. " said Summer

"You googled her?" asked Seth

"Yeah here." said Summer as she pulled out almost a hundred pages of what loked like to be newspaper or magazine articles.

"What is all this?" asked Ryan

"Well since you asked I guess I could fill you in. Like I said I googeled Rebecca Bloom and the Berkely University homepage came up. So I clicked on it and there was this online magazine called Berkely Weekly and it had stuff about things like the studunts and fashion and stuff. Kind of like People magazine, but it focused on the students not celebrities. It's pretty cool actually.

"Ok so what does this have to do with Rebecca Blom and my parents? "asked Seth

"Well if you would let me finish I would tell you Cohen! Anyway so the site let you look at old issues and search for certain topics. So I serched Rebecca, Sandy and Kirsten.

"You didn't." said Ryan

"Oh but I did. Anyway, apparently your dad and this Rebecca girl dated for like ever. Then she burned down some big important building and the fire eneded up killing someone. "said Summer

"Ohh. I guess dad couldn't date a murderer." said Seth

"He didn't exactly break up with her actually. Apparently she just dissaperaed. Nobody knew where she went. Your dad was a mess well until he met Kirsten fell in love and lived happily ever. You parents totally have like the best love story ever Cohen." said Summer

"I'm sure there is another couple out there who has a sweeter story than Sandy and Kirsten Cohen." said Seth

"Nope. Actually this magazine voted your parents the cutest souple AND most likely to get married and boring. Which is actually pretty funny because they aren't boring." said Summer

"Summer have you met my parents? All they do is work and hang out with...each other."said Seth

"Umm Cohen have you met your parents? They do a lot more than just hang out." said Summer

"Summer wherever you are going with this please stop. Just stop." said Seth

"Oh please Cohen you would have to be blind not to realize that your parents totally have sex all the time." said Summer

"Ok not a visual that I would like to see." said Seth

"I have to agree with Seth on this one. That's just...weird."said Ryan

"What? My therapist said you can't have an emotional relationship if you don't have a physical one." said Summer

"Ok that is where I draw the line. No more talk about Rebecca or Berkely or my parents sex life. Especially the latter." said Seth

"Fine. You guys are lucky though." said Summer

"What are you talking about Summer?" asked Seth

"At least your parents still love each other. My dad hasn't spoken to my mom in over 10 years. I'm sure your dad would go crazy if he hadn't spoken to your mom in more than 10 hours, minutes even." said Summer   
Sandy and Kirsten sat in the car with silence. No words were needed. They both knew what the other was thinking. What the hell were they about to get themselves into? It was a good question really. Sandy had no idea about what Rebecca could have left them, but Kirsten had a pretty good idea. She just hoped to god she was wrong.

"Sandy you don't think she left a ya know.." said Kirsten

" No. Absoloutly not. She would have told me. Right?" asked Sandy

"Well I mean you guys were only in college. It was what freshmen year when you guys broke up. Maybe she didn't just leave because of that fire. Maybe she left because she was pregnant." said Kirsten

"Kirsten come on." said Sandy

"No it makes sense. Why else would they need me here if it wasn't something this big?" asked Kirsten

"I don't know. Even if that was it the kid would almost be in college by now, and if not that they would legally be adults and we wouldn't be needed." said Sandy

"yeah thats true but still. If I was in her position I would have wanted you to know. That way I know my kid would have a somewhat chance at a normal life." said Kirsten

"Yes, but you wouldn't set a bulding on fire in the first place. " said Sandy

"Yeah. And just so you know, I wouldn't just dissapear either. Not if I loved you as much as your mother claims she did." said Kirsten

"I know you wouldn't. Neither would I, just so you know." said Sandy

"I know." said Kirsten

"Good. Wait what does my mother have to do with this?" asked Sandy

"Nothing it doesn't matter." said Kirsten

"Baby come on what did she say?" asekd Sandy

"It was a long time ago." said Kirsten

"When?" asked Sandy

"The first time I met her." said Kirsten

"Are you telling me she attacked you at our graduation?" said Sandy

"She didn't attack me per say." said Kirsten

" Well what did she say per say?" aked Sandy

"She just told me that you wouldn't love anyone the way you loved her and that I didn't deserve you." said Kirsten

" Well that is not true, you know that." said Sandy

"I know that now. I just didn't know then." said Kirsten

" That was the first time I told you I loved you you know. " said Sandy

" Yeah but that was after graduation, I talked to your mom before remember? "said Kirsten

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't have left you alone with her for more than 5 minutes." said Sandy

" That's probably a good idea." said Kirsten

"I guess I have to remember that." said Sandy

"Yeah maybe you should." said Kirsten

"That was the first time I meant it. I mean really meant it." said Sandy

"Me too." said Kirsten as they pulled up to the apartment complex.

"Well were here." said Sandy

"You ready for this?" asked Kirsten

"Yeah. Your'e here. I'll be ok." said Sandy as he linked his hands with Kirstens.

"Ok then. Let's go." said Kirsten as she and Sandy got out of the car.

Kirsten and Sandy walked up to the building still holding hands, neither one of them willing to let go.

"Hey you guys wanna go down to the pier or something? I'm totally bored" said Summer

"Yeah sure." said Ryan

"Ok I'll call Marissa." said Summer

Summer called Marissa and she told them she would meet them at the ice cream shop on the pier. Seth, Summer, and Ryan headed out the door together. They got in Summer's car and drove down to the pier. The three arived and got out of the car to wait for Marissa. Marissa arrived about 5 minutes later and she immedialty found her firends and her boyfriend.

"Hey guys" said Marissa

"Hey Coop!" said Summer

"What do you guys want? Me and Seth will go get it."said Ryan

"Oh um hot fudge sundae." said Marissa

"Ooo yeah me too" said Summer as Ryan and Seth went to get the ice cream.

Seth and Ryan came back with the ice cream and they all sat down. They all started eating their ice creanm when Summer suddemly syood up. She bumped into the girl behind her causing her sundae to drop out of her hands.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. Here let me get you some napkins." said the girl as she walked towards the counter. The girl came back and handed Summer the napkins

"Thanks. I'm Summer." said Summer

"Oh I'm Ally."

" This is Marissa, Ryan, and Seth." said Summer

"hey" said Seth Ryan and Marissa

"Do you go to Harbor?" asked Marissa

"No actually I just moved here from Canada." said Ally

"Really? That's so cool. Iv'e always wanted to go there." said Summer

"It's actually not all that exciting. It's cold and it rains a lot." said Ally

"Yeah Summer you probably wouldn't like it." said Seth

"You don't know that Cohen!" said Summer

"Summer did you here what she said? It's cold there. You hate the cold." said Seth

"Well it's not like your bony ass could survive there either Cohen." said Summer

"Hey I can adjust to the cold!" said Seth

"Whatever. So are you planning on going to harbor when school starts or what?" asked Summer

"I'm not sure really. I'm living with my grandfather right now, but I think he was going to try and find my aunt and uncle. i think they live around here somewhere." said Ally

"Oh well hopefully we'll see you again." said Marissa

"Yeah. I should probably go." said Ally

"Oh ok maybe we'll see you later." said Summer

"Yeah that would be cool." said Ally as she walked away and twards the apartments across the street.

Kirsten and Sandy entered Max's apartment and were greeted by Max and Mr. Wadlorf, the lawere reading Rebecc'as will.

"Sandy it's so good to see you. How have you been? said Max as he shook Sandy's hand

"Iv'e been great. Oh this is my wife Kirsten." said Sandy

"Its nice to finally meet you. I have heard so many things about you." said Kirsten

"All good things I hope. This is Mr. Waldorf, my lawyer." said Max

"Hi. Now it has taken me a while to get Miss Bloom's affairs in order and I suggest we get down to buisness." said Mr. Waldorf

"Yes I suppose we should." said Max as he Sandy and Kirsten sat down.

"Ok so Miss. Bloom's will states that whatever money she had was to go to her daughter, Ally Elizabeth Bloom-Cohen.

"Wait hold on a second. She had a daughter?" asked Sandy

"Yes I assumed you knew." said Mr. Waldorf

" Well she is your niece." said Mr. Waldorf

"Niece?" asked Kirsten

"Yes. Ally's father was your brother Dave Mr. Cohen." said Mr. Waldorf

Dave Cohen was Sandy's older brother. Unfortunatly Dave had died in a car crash 5 years ago. Sandy wondered if he ever knew he had a daughter. He probably didn't because Sandy was sure he would have tried to be in her life, unless Rebecca wouldn't let him. Rebecca. Sandy wondered when Dave and Rebecca had gotten together.

"Here. Rebecca left letters to both you and your wife." said Kirsten

"Is that it? You made it sound like it was a big deal." said Sandy

"It's whats in the letters. Miss. Bloom would like you to take your niece in. Give her a home, an education stuff like that."said Mr. Waldorf.

" So she wants us to adopt her?" asked Kirsten

"You wouldn't have to actually. Sandy signed a paper to be the godfather of any of his brothers children. Since neither he nor the childs mother is alive, legally she belongs to you. Since you are married to him Mrs. Cohen, she is legally yours too. Now if you choose not to take in the girl she will either go into foster car until she is eighteen or continue ti live with her grandfather. Ultimatly it is up to you two.

"How old is she now?" asked Kirsten

" She is fourteen right now, and will be fifteen on June 2nd." said Mr. Waldorf

" Oh. wow I don't really know what to say." said Sandy

" Well I can give you 48 hours to accept or decline. It's your choice." said Mr. Waldorf

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other dumbfounded. How did this happen? Yesterday they were Sandy and Kirsten, mother of Ryan and Seth. Now they were Sandy and Kirsten, Aunt and Uncle to Ally Bloom-Cohen.

AN- DUN DUN DUN.LOL. NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON! REVIEW PLEASE ;) 


	3. The Letters

AN- HEY GUYS!! THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME FOR THIS STORY. YALL ARE AMAZING! THE WHOLE DAVE THING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS CHAPTER SO THAT SHOULD ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE! OH AND THIS CHAPTER STARTS OFF WITH THE LETTERS TO SANDY AND KIRSTEN FROM REBECCA. THANKS FOR READING )

CHAPTER THREE The Letters -  
Dear Sandy,

I know you probably hate me. Believe me you have every right to. I am so sorry that I ran out on you when things got bad. I think about what could have been between us every single day,but I just can't help in thinking that I did you a favor. You didn't love me, not like I loved you. It's ok. It's not your fault you just weren't in love with me. I just want you to know that I didn't set that building on fire. I was there but I didn't do it. I know that that is just as bad, but I swear we didn't know anyone was in the building or else we wouldn't have done it. I just don't want you to be ashamed of me anymore. I know you probably are but I guess I can't do anything about that. I also want to explain evrything about Dave. Now that I'm gone I'm assuming you know about Ally and who her father is. A couple of years after I left Berkely I came back looking for you. I looked you up at Berkely, but I coulnd't find you. I decided to check up in New York thinking that maybe you might have gone home. I still couldn't find you so I looked up your brother Dave. He was the only one I could think of besides your mom and I didn't really want to deal with her. No offence. So I met up with Dave and he told me that you got married and had a son, Seth. That hit me hard. I didn't think you would move on after me. I hoped you wouldn't. I know thats selfish but frankly I don't really care. He showed me a picture of you and your family. You looked really happy with them. Your wife...well she's not exactly what I expected. Blonde, blue eyes, striking features, but most of all she was Caleb Nichols daughter. Boy she must really love you because there is no way in hell that Caleb Nichol thought you were acceptable for his little princess. You were just some poor jewish from the Bronx and she was a rich spoiled Newport Barbie princess. I can imagine what Sophie Cohen thinks of her. I'm sorry I porbably shouldn't be passing judgement on your life. You can see how wonderful mine has turned out. Anyway when Dave told me you had gotten married I was crushed. So I did the unthinkable. I slept with your brother. I don't know why I really did it. Maybe I was trying to replace you with the one that was closest to you. Please don't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault really. I read in the paper that he died . That's why I decided to write to you. I could be dead tomorow even and what would hapen to my daughter? Foster care? I didn't want that to happen. I know it's a lot to as but I just want you to consider taking her in. That way I know she will be brought up by good people. After all technically she is your niece. Please just consider it. That's all I ask.  
- Rebecca

Dear Kirsten,

I know that I am not your favorite person. Frankly your not mine either. I know it's wrong to hate someone you don't know, but I can't help not liking you. Your everything I'm not. Rich, beautiful, great job, great house, but most of all you are the one thing I wish I was...the love of Sandy Cohen's life. Sandy didn't love me. That's one of the reasons I felt it was ok to leave. I knew he would move on, find someone he loved. I didn't want him to, but I knew he would. I don't know how he ended up with someone like you, but he did. I guess that's a good thing though. You are the complete opposite from me. You may be wondering how I know about you. Let's just say I kept up with Berkely Weekly. You and Sandy were in there all the time. It had pictures of you guys on and off campus and other stuff like that. That was one of my problems. I was living in the past, not quite ready to let it go. Sandy let it go,moved on to better things including you. It looks like you were the best thing that ever happened to him, and he looks happy. As long as he's happy, maybe I can accept the fact that he married you not me. Anyway this letter is not about me, its' about Ally. I'm sure you know about her by now. I know it was wrong to sleep with Sandy's brother, but I did and I can't change it. I really hope you condsider my offer. Legally she belongs to you, but she can go into Foster Care if you don't want her. It's up to you and Sandy, and I just hope you make the right decision for you, Sandy, and most importatnly, Ally.  
- Rebecca

Sandy and Kirsten sat in their bed in complete silence. Kirsten was laying on the bed and Sandy was sitting at the table. Sany finshed reading his letter and sat down next to Kirsten.

"Hey" mumbled Kirsten as she noticed Sandy's presence.

"Hey" said Sandy

Sady wrapped his arm around Kirsten and she rested her head on his chest. Sandy started stroking Kirsten's hair gently as she spoke.

"You ok? I know this must be hard for you." said Kirsten

" I'm fine really. What about you? She didn't say anything to terrible to you did she?" asked Sandy

" I'm ok. She wasn't that mean. I could tell she didn't like me but I guess I don't blame her. I would hate anyone who married you if for some reason we didn't get married." said Kirsten

" Yeah. I guess I would too." said Sandy

" Well I guess were lucky then" said Kirsten

" I know I'm lucky." said Sandy "Me too." said Kirsten as Sandy placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sandy?" said Kirsten

"Yeah?" asked Sandy

" I think you know what we have to do. I mean she is our niece. Well she's not really related to me by blood, but she is by marrige." said Kirsten

"Yes, and I know how much you love my family." said Sandy jokingly

"Hey it's not like they like me either. I swear to god your mother would have me killed if she could." said Kirsten

"She doesn't hate you that much." said Sandy

" Yes she does." said Kirsten

"Besides she knew I woulnd't speak to her ever again if she was responsible for having you killed." said Sandy

"Yeah I guess I'm lucky you love me." said Kirsten

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Sandy

"Ya know I'm starting to see where Seth gets his self absorbdness from." said Kirsten

" You used to think I was charming." said Sandy

"Yeah I did. I supose I still do." said Kirsten

"Mmm really" said Sandy

Sandy started to place kisses up Kisten's collarbone, reaching her jawline, and then he reached her mouth. Kirsetn kissed back, granting his begging tounge entrance. They conitued making out, but Kirsten reluctanly pulled back.

"Sandy we have to talk about this. I can't just let it sit there hanging over our heads."said Kirsten

"I know, but did you have to stop righ then? I was getting to the good part." said Sandy

"There will be plenty of time for that later." said Kirsten

" Is that a bribe?" asked Sandy

"Sandy I'm being serious!" said Kirsten

"I know your'e right. We need to talk about this." said Sandy

"Thank you. We just need to figure out what were going to do. I mean this is a huge thing were being asked of, but I don't know. I mean she is our niece." said Kirsten

"I know. I just don't know how my brother could have done that. How she could have done that. It would be like us getting divorced and me sleeping with Hailey." said Sandy

" Ok definatly not an image I would like to see." said Kirsten

"Yeah sorry bad refrence." said Sandy

"I understand though. It's always weird seeing your sister or brother being with someone you dated in the past." said Kirsten

" Yeah I guess. That's not whats important though. We need to figure this whole niece thing. Technically she does belong to us, but we can send her to Foster Care, if thats what you want," said Sandy

"I don't want that. Do you think we should talk to Seth and Ryan before we make any real plans? I mean this does concern them too." said Kirsten

"I don't know should we? I mean ultimatly it's up to us, but your'e probably right we should talk to them. See what they think. " said Sandy

"Ok. I think theyr'e downstairs." said Kirsten

" You want to do this now?" asked Sandy

"I told you I don't want this hanging over our heads for the next 2 days." said Kirsten

" I know, but I don't want you making a decision and regretting it later." said Sandy

"I won't. Don't worry it's all going to be ok, whatever we decide." said Kirsten as she took Sandy's hand in hers.

" Ok. If your'e sure." said Sandy

"Sandy I'm fine. Now lets go get the boys before they leave." said Kirsten as she stood up

Sandy and Kirsten walked down the satirs and entered the kitchen to find Ryan and Seth sitting at the table.

" Hey you guys are back early. I thought you said you'd be gone for a couple hours?' said Seth

"Yeah that's actually what we need to talk about." said Kirsten

"Whats up?" asked Ryan

" Well it's kind of hard to explain." said Sandy

" Mom, Dad, whats going on?" asked Seth

" Ok. well I knew this girl back in college, adn she just died. So today your mother and I went to the reading of the will because seh left something for us. Something big. Apparently she and your Uncle Dave had a child together, and since neither she or my brother are living, we are legally her guardians." said Sandy

"Wow. Her mother doesn't happen to be Rebecca Bloom does it?" asked Seth

"How do you know about her?" asked Kirsten

" It's a long story. Basically Summer overheard you guys while she was in the bathroom, and then she decided to google you guys and found out a bunch of information in some Berkely gossip magazine." said Seth

"Yeah. So is she going to be living here?" asked Ryan

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. Legally she is our responsibility, but if we wanted to we could put her in Foster Care, or she would continue living with her Grandfather. We just wanted to check with you guys and see what you thought." said Sandy

"So she's my cousin?' asked Seth

"Basically, yes." said Kirsten

" I don't know about you Ryan, but I don't see why she wouldn't live with us." said Seth

" yeah I mean she is related to you. I mean if you don't want her to tha'ts a different story, but I kinda getting the feeling that you do." said Ryan

"We were just making sure you guys were ok with it before we went ahead and committed." said Kirsten

"Yeah it's cool with us. Whats her name?" asked Seth

" Ally. She's from Canada I think." said Kirsten

"Dude I wonder if that's the girl from the pier? The one who knocked dwon Summer's ice cream." said Seth

" It sounds like her. I mean I bet there aren't many Canadians living with their grandfather in Newport." said Ryan

" Wait you guys met her?" asked Kirsten

"Yeah, although she doesn't really look like Uncle Dave. She had blonde hair and green eyes I think. Reminded me more of Ryan and Mom than of Uncle Dave." said Seth

"Yeah well my dad had blonde hair. It just kind of skipped my generation I guess." said Sandy

" Apparently it skipped over me too. At least I didn't inherit your eyebrows." said Seth

" So have you talked to her?" asked Ryan

" No. We were going to do that later on today. We were just checking with you guys first." said Sandy

" Well Summer will be excited. Seemed like she liked her down at the pier." said Seth

"Yeah it'll be good for us. Give your mom some help on equalling out the gender ratio." said Sandy

"Thank God. I'm sick of being the only girl in the house. You guys are pigs" said Kirsten

"Ah mom I'm hurt." said Seth

" Uh huh I'm sure you are." said Kirsten

Sandy sat back observing his family. He thought it would be complete once Ryan moved in, but you can always make room for more. 


	4. Move in?

AN- HEYYYY! THANKS FOR ALL TEH GREAT REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN, I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS KIND OF SHORT BUT NO NEED TO FRET, THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER :) SO THANKS AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROCK...BUT I ALWAYS APPRECIATE MORE :)LOL.

CHAPTER 4

Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa sat at a booth at their normal booth at the diner all eating a stack of pancakes.

"So it looks like there will be an edition to the Cohen family" said Seth

"Oh my god your mom's pregnant?! See Cohen I told you they still had sex all the time." said Seth

" First of all no my mom is not pregnant that would be weird and second of all they do not I repeat do not have sex all the time." said Seth

Summer Ryan and Marissa let out a light grunt when Seth said his last comment.

"Seth I hate to break it to you, but it's true." said Marissa

"What?! You don't know that, and I refuse to believe you." said Seth

"Oh but that's where your'e wrong Cohen. I have sexdar." said Summer

"What the hell is sexdar" asked Ryan

"Ok so you know how some people have gaydar? Like they can tell when people are gay without talking to them. Well I have sexdar, and I can tell when people have just had sex. Trust me your parents do it. A lot." said Summer

"Whatever. Anyway as I was saying, apparently I have a cousin I never knew about." said Seth

"What do you mean never knew about?" said Marissa

" Well Sandy's brother had a daughter with someone, and I guess he never knew about her." said Ryan

"Yeah, and this girl's mom just died and apparently my parents are her godparents. " said Seth

"Jeez a lot of people have just all of a sudden died in your family/ friends. First Rebecca, and then your cousin's mom." said Summer

"This is where it gets intresting. Ryan go ahead and tell Summer the rest. I am sure she would be delighted to hear from you." said Seth

" Whatever man. As it turns out, Rebecca is the mother of this girl or Seth's cousin rather." said Ryan

"No way!" said Marissa and Summer at the same time

"That is just like wrong on so many levels. I thought Rebecca was like totally in love with your dad. Why would she do that?" asked Summer

"I don't know. I guess we never will." said Seth

oooOOOooo

SANDY AND KIRSTEN'S BEDROOM

Kirtsen sat at the table lookin out at the ocean, not really paying attention to Sandy who was talking to her about something.

" Honey? You ok?" asked Sandy

"I'm sorry what?" asked Kirsten as she turned around to face him

" I asked if you were ok. You looked a little lost." said Sandy

"Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking about Ally. " said Kirsten

"Are you having second thoughts? I mean it's not a done deal we can get out if you want" said Kirsten

"No that's not it. I was just thinking what if... what if I don't like her. " said Kirsten

"What do you mean?" asked Sandy

" Well her mom is Rebecca Bloom, and I certainly don't like her. I mean I know it's wrong to hate somone you've never met, but I just can't help it. I just do." said Kirsten

" I know, but honey how long did you hate Jimmy Cooper after you found out he knocked up Julie while you guys were dating? What about Julie herself you didn't like her at first either, but that doesn't mean you hate Marissa. And no offense but I am not a big fan of your dad, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. You don't like my mother either, and as far as I can tell you still love me." said Sandy

"Yeah that's true. I don't know what I was so worried about. I guess I'm just scared. What if she doesn't adjust well or if she can't handle this Newport lifestyle. It can be a huge culture shock to anyone. I mean look at Seth, he didn't adjust very well" said Kirsten

"Honey I know your'e scared and so am I, but sitting here and doing all this what iffing is not going to help much." said Sandy

" I know. Your'e right." said Kirsten

" Good. You hungry? I can make you something." said Sandy

"No I think I'm just going to go take a shower." said Kirsten as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Kirsten shut the door and stood there before peeping her head out.

" Well are you coming or what?" asked Kirsten.

oooOOOooo

COHEN KITCHEN-

Sandy and Kirsten sat at the kitchen table sharing a bagel. Kirsten was sitting on Sandy's lap as Ryan, Seth, Summer, and Marissa walked in. Summer observed Sandy and Kirsten and leaned over towards Marissa.  
"Ya know we have more than one chair for a reson" sais Seth

"My sexdar is telling me that they just had sex in the shower. Damn I'm good" whispered Summer

" Eww Summer" said Marissa

" Ok I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" said Seth

Summer and Marissa gave him a look as to ask him how on earth he could have heard that

" What? I have impecable eavesdropping skills. Isn't that right mother and father" said Seth

" Yes Seth you are so amazing. I just don't know how to put in words" said Kirsten as she got off of Sandy's lap

"I do belive that is true. " said Seth

" What are you guys up to today?" asked Kirsten

"Nothing really" said Ryan

"Were heading down to the pier in a couple hours. You guys are welcome to come if you want." said Sandy

" Tha'ts probably a little overwhelming though. I can't imagine what this poor girl is going through" said Kirsten

" Yeah we don't want to intrude" said Ryan

" Ok well well leave you guys some money for whatever. Just do me a favor. No "shark movies" at the imax." said Kirsten

" Are we ever going to find out what really happened?" asked Sandy

" I'm not sure I want to." said Kirsten

" You don't. Trust me" said Seth

"Uh huh I'm sure we don't" said Sandy

"Anyway, Summer Seth told us that you met Ally. What was she like? I mean weve never met her so we don't have much to go on." said Kirsten

" Well my first impression was like oh my god this chick ruined my favorite top, bu then we started talking and she seemed realy cool. She actually looks nothing like what you Seth and I imagine your brother look like Mr. Cohen. It was weird she reminded me more of you and Ryan Kirsten. I don't know maybe she died her hair or something, but it looked pretty natural to me. She also had green eyes I think and she was pretty tall and skinny like you and Marissa. I know that's not that great of a visuilation, but we didn't get the chance to get to know her really." said Summer

" Well I guess we all will pretty soon." said Marissa

" Yeah when exactly is she moving in?" asked Ryan

" Well if all goes as planned sometime in the next day or so. Were going to go and talk to her this afternoon adn let her know what's going on, and to make sure this is what she wants." said Sandy

" So what if she didn't want to live with you guys, where would she go?" asked Marissa

" Well were hoping she would want to live with us, but she can always go into foster care." said Kirsten

" Well if she knows whats good for her she'll move in" said Summer

" That's what were hoping for, but it's up to her really." said Sandy

" Yeah, but were her family. Why wouldn't she want to live with us?" asked Seth

" Well she doesn't really know us and it would be a completely different lifestyle for her. " said Kirsten

" But we are going to do our best to convince her to stay. I mean it's either that or go into foster care. She would have a much better life if she lived with us." said Sandy

" Well I guess we'll find out soon enough" said Seth

oooOOOooo

Sandy and Kirsten are driving in the car on the way to meet Ally. Kirsten is is fidgeting with her wedding rings nervously.

" Honey there's nothing to be nervous about. It's just lunch." said Sandy

" I'm not nervous." said Kirsten

" Yes you are. You always play with your rings when your'e nervous about something. " said Sandy

" I don't know why I'm nervous, I mean she's juat a fifteen year old girl. I guess I'm just anxious, and I know that I keep questioning what were doing, but I just want to be sure. " said Kirsten

" I know you do, but just stop worrying ok? Everything will be fine. We'll be fine, Ally will be fine, and Seth and Ryan will be fine. No matter what happens." said Sandy

" I know." said Kirsten

" Good." said Sandy

Kirsten sat there looking out the window waiting to get to the restraunt. She had to admit that she really wanted this to work out, not jsut for her but for everybody. Ryan did so much good fro them, and who knows what Ally could do.

oooOOOooo

Ally sat in her room trying to decide what to wear. She had never met these people before, and she wanted to make a good impression. Ally looked around her closet trying to put an outfit together. Before the cops had figured out where her mom was she had a pretty good life. She wasn't super rich, but she could afford the occasional Chanel purse or Dolce and Gabanna bikini. Now, she couldn't afford anything. When they started running from the cops her and her mom gave up everything. Ally didn't like that very much and she always secretly blamed her mom for it. I mean she was innocent and she could have tried to prove that, but all she did was put Ally down and tell her not to act so spoiled. I guess you could say that her and her mom didn't really get along towards the end. Ally always felt guilty about that. Ally loved her mom, but she didn't think her mom loved her. That was the problem, and now Rebecca was gone and Ally couldn't do anything about it. Maybe I could start over with a normal family, like the Cohens thought Ally.  
Ally glanced at the clock and realized she was going to be late if she didn't get dressed soon, so she threw on her favorite top,a nice pair of jeans, grabbed her purse and headed for the door hoping for the best.

oooOOOooo

RESTRAUNT-

Kirsten and Sandy arrived first to the restraunt. The hostess showed them to their table and Kirsten told her to be on a look out for their niece, Ally. about five minutes later Ally arrived.

" Hi, I'm loking for Sandy and Kirsten Cohen." said Ally

" Of course right this way" said the hostees

Ally followed the hostess and looked around the restraunt. It wasn't to fancy, but it wasn't crappy either. It was right in the middle. Ally checked her outfit one more time and was glad she had worn jeans. Anything else would have made her look out of place. The hostess stopped at a table with two people sitting there. This must be them thought Ally. Kirsten was beautiful and she could see why her mom had hated her. Sandy was everything she had imagined from what her mom told her, but she was still wondering where she got her blonde hair from. She had always felt left out from her mom who had dark hair and brown eyes, while she had blonde hair and green eyes. Well at least I'll fit in with Kirsten thought Ally.

" I hope you enjoy your meal" said the hostess as she walked away

" Hi, I'm Ally. I guess I'm your niece." said Ally

Sandy and Kirsten stood up not quite sure what to do. Kirsetn glanced at Sandy and decided to make the first move.

" Hi I'm Kirsten, and this is Sandy. Please sit down." said Kirsten as she and Sandy sat down

" So do you like Newport so far? " asked Sandy

" Yeah it's great. I actually grew up pretty close to here, before the cops had caught on and we started moving a lot. It's cool to be back where I grew up, I didn't want to leave anyway." said Ally

" Wait so you have lived close to here all your life? " said Sandy

" Yeah in a different town though. Probably about 30 miles south of here. Newport reminds me of it though, so I like it." said Ally

" Well that's quite a coincidence" said Kirsten

" Yeah it is pretty wierd. So let me get this straight. You are my Aunt and Uncle right? " asked Ally

" Yes. My brother is your father, but he died in a car crash about five years ago." said Sandy

" And I'm betting your'e the same Sandy Cohen my mom dated in college, and you are the same Kirsten Nichol, or Cohen now I guess that made him forget about my mom? " said Ally

" Well that was pretty accurate." said a surprised Kirsten

" Well Sandy, you are lucky you met Kirsten. Trust me. You did not want to hang around my mom any longer than you did. " said Ally

The waitress came to take their order after Ally said her last comment, which gave them a break in the conversation. After the waitress left Ally had one last question about her mom, and she figures now was as good a time as any.

" So basically my mom hooked up with your brother and then had me? Then she didn't tell anyone about me? Not even your brother?" asked Ally

" Well we don't really know if your dad knew about you or not. If he did, he never said anything." said Sandy

" I don't think he knew though. Dave was the kind of person who would have wanted to help your mom if he knew she got pregnant." said Kirsten

" Yeah, he had always wanted kids and I'm sure he would have done something if your mom had told him" said Sandy

" Besides he would have told us if he knew. Well at least he would have told me. He was the only Cohen that liked me besides Sandy." said Kirsten

" Do you not get along with your inlaws? " asked Ally

" That's probably an understatement. His mom hates me." said Kirsten

" She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know you." said Sandy

" Well she should by now. Weve been married for over 15 years." said Kirsten

" Wow that's a long time. Did you guys meet at college? " asked Ally

" Yeah my friend was dating her roomate and they set us up." said Sandy

" Really? That's so cool." said Ally

The three of them talked about everything for the next half hour. Things like Berkely, Ryan and Seth, Newport, Ally's life before she started running form the cops. They just had one thing left, and Sandy decided he should bring it up soon.

" So Ally, Kirsten and I were thinking that if you wanted to you could live with us. Legally we are your godparents, but you don't have to live with us if you don't want to. We know your'e living with your Grandpa right now and if you don't want to leave him that's fine. Were just offering." said Sandy

" Really? I mean are you sure? I know you have this whole life already with Seth and Ryan. I don't want to get in the way." said Ally

" In the way? You would be everything but in the way. We have plenty of room in the house. Besides, do you really want to leave me with three boys and no reinforcements?" asied Kirsten

" Well, from the stories I've heard, I'm sorry I didn't find you guys sooner." said Ally

" So you will? Move in I mean? " asked Kirsten

" Yes I would love to live with you guys. If your'e sure it's ok." said Ally

" It is ok with us. I promise." said Sandy

" Ok then." said Ally

AN- SO THERE WAS CHAPTER 4! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW AND I WILL BE A HAPPY CAMPER :) NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Pictures of us

A/N- HEY HEY HEY IM BACK WITH ANOTHER WONDERFUL CHAPTER DETAILING THE LIVES OF THE COHENS PLUS 2 I GUESS LOL. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY ROCK :) ENJOY.

MAX'S APARTMENT-

Ally walked into her grandpa's apartment contemplating on whether or not to tell him about her conversation with Sandy and Kirsten. She really did want to live with the Cohen's, but she didn't want to leave her grandpa behind. He just lost his daughter and now he might lose his grandaughter too. She knew they had to talk eventually, but she wasn't sure how to do it. Well might as well get it over with thought Ally.

" Hey gramps" said Ally

" Hey Ally how was lunch with Sandy and Kirsten?" asked Max

" Good. They're really nice. " said Ally

" Yeah I've known Sandy a long time. He was one of my students at Berkely." said Max

" Yeah he told me that. Listen Grandpa, we need to talk. I kind of have a situation." said Ally

" Is everything alright? " asked a concerned Max

" Yeah everythings fine. Great atually. I'm not really sure how to say this , but the Cohen's well Sandy and Kirsten they asked me to move in with them if I want. I think that mom left them in charge of me or something, but I don't know." said Ally

" Ally I know. I've talked to Sandy and Kirsten. They called me before they asked you to lunch. Plus I was there when the lawyer read your mom's will and so I found out then. " said Max

" Oh. Well still I'm not really sure what I want to do." said Ally

" Honey listen to me. I love you, but it's not right for me or you to keep you from getting to know your Aunt and Uncle. You would have a much better life living with them." said Max

" I know, but I don't want to leave you." said Ally

" And I don't want you to, but I think it's for the best. We both know I won't be around much longer, and what are you going to do then?" asked Max

" Don't say that Grandpa. " said Ally even though she knew he was right

" And it's not like we won't ever see each other. I promise. " said Max

" You promise?" said Ally

" I promise." said Max as he pulled Ally in for a hug.

" I'm gunna miss you old man." said Ally

" I'll miss you too kiddo." laughed Max

oooOOOooo

" Hey baby." said Sandy as he walked through the door of his bedroom

" Hey. How was surfing? " asked Kirsten

" Good. But you know what would make it even better?" asked Sandy

" What? " asked Kirsten even though she already knew the answer

" If you came with me." said Sandy

" Hell no." said Kirsten

" Well maybe I won't stop and get you that special coffee drink you like if you don't come with me." said Sandy

" You wouldn't." said Kirsten

" I would." said Sandy as he hid the drink behind him.

Kirsten got up and walked over to Sandy. She put one arm on his shoulder and snaked the other behind his back and reached for the coffee.

" I don't think you would." said Kirsten

" Really? Well obviously you don't know me well enough

Sandy was cut off by Kirsten's lips on his. After a few seconds she pulled back and grabbed the coffee behind Sandy's back. Kirsten took a sip of her coffee as Sandy tried to pull her back towards him.

" See I told you you wouldn't. " said Kirsten as she set her drink down.

" I guess your right" said Sandy

" Uh huh. Honey I hate to bring this up now, but you should really call your mom." said Kirsten

" You really know how to ruin a moment don't you." said Sandy

" Well I was trained by the best. No I'm serious. I think she would like to know she has another grandchild besides Seth. And as long as I don't have to tell her then she should know." said Kirsten

" I know I'll call her later this afternoon." said Sandy

" How's she doing with chemo and everything? We haven't really talked about it much." said Kirsten

" I know, but she's doing better. I called Doctor Tally a couple days ago, and he said that the chemo was working really well. She should be back to normal in about a month or so. Sorry honey, but there will be no more I like California or Im going to be nice to Kirsten version of Sophie Cohen." said Sandy

" Well as long as she's ok I think I can handle a few insults casually thrown around." said Kirsten

" Theyr'e usually not casually thrown around honey. She's pretty straight forward." said Sandy

" I know I was just trying to make myself fell better. I know that I'm not Jewish or I didn't grow up poor, but still. I just want her to I don't know at least be civil sometimes. She doesn't even know me." said Kirsten sadly

" I know she doesn't, and I've tried but she doesn't exactly listen to me." said Sandy

" I know. It's not your fault. Besides you put up with my father." said Kirsten

" That is true. But hey, I love you. That's all that matters." said Sandy as he stroked Kirsten's hair

" I know. I love you too." said Kirsten

Sandy placed a kiss on Kirsten's forehead as she leaned closer into him.

" I'm still not going surfing with you." said Kirsten

" Damn. I thought I had you." said Sandy

" Sorry. I don't think there is anything you could say or do to make me go into that water with all the fish and other things it's just eugh." said Kirsten

" You can't even feel the fish. Just pretend theyre not there. " said Sandy

" I'll tell you what. I might get in the water if you go shopping with me. Without complaining." said Kirsten

" I don't really think that's possible honey." said Sandy

" That's what I thought. Come on we should see if the boys are up." said Kirsten

" They are. They went over to Summer's and then they were going to meet Marissa at the mall or something." said Sandy

" So we have the house to ourselves? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah I guess we do. And what does one do in an empty house?" asked Sandy

" Oh I could think of a few things." said Kirsten as she wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck

" Really? Well you always were the smart one." said Sandy, but then the sound of the doorbell interrupted the couple

" Well we had the house to ourselves." said Kirsten as she walked down the stairs to answer the door.

Sandy and Kirsten walked downstairs and Sandy answered the door to find Caleb standing there.

" Hello Sandford, Kiki." said Caleb

" Dad I didn't know you were stopping by" said Kisten as she kissed Caleb on the cheek

" Yes well we need to talk. All three of us." said Caleb

" Um ok you want some coffee? " asked Kirsten as she walked into the kitchen.

" No thank you" said Caleb as he and Sandy walekd into the kitchen following Kirsten

" Dad, what's going on? " asked Kirsten

" Yes Cal your'e acting strange, even for you." said Sandy

" Well we have to discuss what the hell is wrong with you two." said Caleb

" Dad, what are you talking about? " asked Kirsten

" Mr. Waldorf tells me you are adopting another child. Now Ryan, I understand he's Seths age and he seems to be fitting in well, but I don't understand why you want a 14 year old girl living in your house." said Caleb

" Dad, she's not just a 14 year old girl, she's our niece. Sandy's brother is her father." said Kirsten

" You don't know that. She could be lying. Besides Kiki she isn't realted to you, and this is basically your house. " said Caleb

" Dad I do not want to have this conversation again. She is our niece and she is going to be living here whether you like it or not, so I suggest you get used to it." said Kirsten

" Fine. Do whatever you like." said Caleb

" Good. I will. Dad, can you honestly tell me that if it were Hailey's child that you wouldn't want him or her to be taken care of ? " asked Kirsten

" No. I suppose your right. I'll see you later Kiki, Sandy." said Caleb as he walked out the door.

" Well that went better than I thought it would have." said Sandy

" Yeah. I don't think I've ever stood up to him like that." said Kirsten

" Well it was bound to happen one day. I think you had him when you pulled that Haley line." said Sandy

" Yeah that always does the trick." said Kirsten

" You know what I think? " said Sandy as he wrapped his arm around Kirsten's waist

" What?" asked Kirsten

" Your'e pretty hot when your'e mad." said Sandy

" Really? " said Kirsten

" Uh huh" said Sandy as he kissed Kirsten's neck

" Well then I must look hot all the time when I'm around you." said Kirsten as she wiggled out of Snady's grasp on her

" Ah honey I'm hurt." said Sandy

" Yes well the truth hurts sometimes." said Kirsten oooOOOooo

ALLY'S ROOM-

Ally sat on her bed and decided she should probably start packing up her things. She didn't have much since they basically sold everything when they started running. Ally then glanced at a Christmas photo. It was of her and her mom about 5 years ago. They looked happy, or Ally thought they looked happy. It was at that moment that Ally realized the sadness in her mom's eyes. Of course Rebecca had always been unhappy in Laguna, but Ally loved it so they stayed. That picture was the last Christmas that Ally and her mom spent and they got along. Rebecca had always resented Ally and Ally couldn't figure out why. There was one box of photos that Ally had yet to open. She couldn't bring herself to do it because most of them were her moms. It had the title Berkely on it so Ally decided to take a look. Ally opened the box and found pictures of a younger version of her mom. Ally then noticed a picture of Rebecca and Sandy. That was when her mom looked the happiest. When she was with him. Beneath that picture there was one of Sandy and Kirsten. Except there was something different about Sandy in the picture of him and Kirsten. Then it hit her. Sandy wore the exact same expression that Rebecca wore, except he wore his when he was with Kirsten. Ally then noticed the similarities between herself and Kirsten. They both had blonde hair, piercing eyes, and they were both tall and skinny. Maybe that's why her mom resented her thought Ally. Ally had reminded her of Kirsten, the girl that was loved by Sandy Cohen. That was Rebecca's problem. Ally had always told her that she was to focused on her past, and that she needed to let go.

" That's what I'm going to do." said Ally to herself

Ally then shut the box of pictures, letting go of her mom and all the bad things she had caused.

oooOOOooo

COHEN LIVING ROOM-

Kirsten sat on the living room couch looking at some of her old pictures from Berkely. All this talk of Rebecca and Ally had her feeling nostalgic. Most of her pictures were of her and Sandy. She picked one up and looked at it. Her and Sandy were at the beach. They had spent a lot of time there when they were in college. It looked like a wave had come so Kirsten had jumped on Sandy's back to avoid getting her jeans soaking wet, and one of her friends had snapped a picture. Kirsten loved photos like this, ones that weren't so posed. This was just real. You can't pose for that. Summer then entered the living room bringing Kirsten back to reality.

" Hey Kirsten." said Summer

" Hi Summer. Uh I don't think Seth's here right now, but your'e welcome to wait if you want." said Kirsten

" Really? Thanks. What are you looking at? If you don't mind me asking." said Summer

" Oh it's just some old pictures from college. I was feeling nostalgic." said Kirsten

Summer then noticed the picture of her and Sandy at the beach sitting on the coffee table.

" Oh my god is that you and Mr. Cohen?! " asked Summer

" Yeah that was us in college." said Kirsten as she handed the picture to Summer

" Aww you guys are so adorable. And check out that permage!" said Summer

" Yeah I wasn't thinking clearly when I got that. " said Kirsten

" Oh I totally know how you feel. My mom took me to get one when I was tewlve, and I looked horrible." said Summer

" I know. Sandy made fun of me for days." said Kirsten

" What are you telling her now? " asked Sandy as he walked into the living room

" Just about how you made fun of me for days after I got that perm." said Kirsten

" I did no such thing." said Sandy

" Yes you did. I was already pissed enough about it and then you started calling me a poodle." said Kirsten

" Yes well I seem to remember you locking me out of the mail truck for about 12 hours after that." said Sandy

" Well you deserved it." said Kirsten

" You guys lived in a mail truck? " asked Summer

" Please do not ask them about the mail truck or about that stupid halloween party." said Seth as he and Ryan walekd into the living room

" Seth doesn't really like us to talk about our college years." said Kirsten

" Why not Cohen? I think it's sweet." said Summer

" The only reason I don't like it is because one of their stories always involves some musical or some crazy place that they had sex." said Seth

" Well son, how do you think you got here? " asked Sandy

" I don't like to think about it actually." said Seth

" Ok let's switch topics shall we? " asked Kirsten who was obviously embarrased by their conversation

" Please." said Seth

" Well I actually have some important news. " said Sandy

" Good Father please share." said Seth

" Well I talked to Max, Ally's grandfather and we both agreed it would be best if Ally cam and lived with us. I think she's planning on moving in this weekend." said Sandy

" So soon? " asked Kirsten

" Well Max has to get back to Berkely, and Ally really has nowhere else to go." said Sandy

" Wow, so she's really moving in? " asked Ryan

" Yeah I guess she is." said Kirsten

" It's going to be so different around here." said Seth

" But in a good way." said Ryan

" Yeah it will. Well at least I hope it will." said Kirsten oooOOOooo AN- SO THAT WAS CH. 5! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A REVIEW...WINK WINK.  
SERIOUSLY, IVE NOTICED THAT REVIEWS ARE SLOWLY GOING DOWN ADN I WOULD REALLY LIKE THEM TO FASTLY GO UP... :) 


	6. Saying Goodbye

A/N- HELLO ALL!!! AS USUAL THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ROCK! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I SHOULD BE WRITING MY ENGLISH ESSAY, BUT I FIGURED IF I WROTE THIS I WOULD STILL BE WRITING...RIGHT? LOL. 9TH GRADE ENGLISH IS JUST SO BORING...GRRR. ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 6! ENJOY :)

CHAPTER 6- SAYING GOODBYE

oooOOOooo

ALLY'S ROOM

Ally sat in her room packing up the last of her stuff. She had all her clothes in boxes, and she was pretty much ready to go. She would be moving in with the Cohens today and she was going to start a new life, and she was excited. But she was also sad, because starting a new life with the Cohens meant leaving her old one with her Grandpa. He was the only one who got her, adn she loved him. Ally didn't know what she woulddo without him. But, he was going back. Back to Berkely, the place she hates because it reminded her of her mom. Her mom, the one who neglected her, resented her, and never really loved her. And now that she was gone, Ally was not happy, but she was somewhat...relieved. Ally knew that was horrible, but it was the truth. Ally had loved her mom, and she always tried to get along with her, but for some reason Rebecca didn't want that life. Didn't want to be a mother. Ally didn't understand that. How do you not love your child, a person who is a part of you? A person you carried inside of you for nine months, and when that person came out you just didn't...want her. That concept was unreal to Ally, but she couldn't change what her mom had felt. All she could do was start over and be a Cohen.

Max walked into Ally's room and noticed that Ally was all packed.

" You ready to go? " asked Max

" Yeah. I just finished packing." sighed Ally

" You know you don't have to do this. You can go with me if you want to." said Max even though he knew she shouldn't.

" No I can't go back there. Besides I think I want to live with Sandy and Kirsten. They seem nice. Besides they are my aunt and uncle." said Ally

" I know. You have a right to get to know them." said Max

" Just promise me you'll call every night." said Ally

" I will don't worry." said Max

" And you'll visit on Thanksgiving and Christmas." said Ally

" I will. I have already discussed it with Sandy and Kirsten adn I will be there the first day you get out of school for winter break." said Max

" OK good." said Ally

" So you ready? " asked Max

" Yeah. I think I am." said Ally with a smile

oooOOOooo COHEN KITCHEN

" Mom what time is Ally coming? " asked Seth

" In an hour or so. Why ? " asked Kirtsen

" Summer and Marissa want to come over an help her unpack. Summer called it a "good bonding experience" or something like that." said Seth

" Well it is kind of " said Kirsten

" Whatever. I don't understand girls. " said Seth

" Hey, I'm a girl! " said Kirsten

" I know and no offenese mom, but sometimes I don't understand you. " said Seth

" Neither do I son." said Sandy as he and Ryan entered the kitchen carrying shoppping bags

" I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. Did you guys get everything on the list? " asked Kirsten

" Yes and it only took how long Ryan? " asked Sandy

" I'd say three, maybe four hours." said Ryan

" Well she doesn't have much. I just want to make sure we have everything she might need. " said Kirsten

" That right there! That's what I don't get. Why don't you just wait till Ally actually gets here and then you can go shopping. " said Seth

" We will. This was just stuff she might need bfore we go shopping. " said Kirsten

Seth, Sandy, and Ryan stared at her dumbfounded.

" What? I'm sorry. Girls like to shop, that's just the way it is. " said Kirsten

The boys still kept the same look on their face as Kirsten said this.

" Ok maybe I'm going a little overboard. I can't help it. I just want to be prepared" said Kirsten

" Well honey , I think it's safe to say we will be prepared." said Sandy sarcastically

" Funny." said Kirsten

" I know. It's all part of my charm. " said Sandy

" Up until that line, yeah." said Kirsten

" Is she here yet????!!!! " squealed Summer as she walked through the door.

" Good god woman. Lower your voice." said Seth as Summer and Marissa walked through the door

" Sorry I'm just really excited. I think we need another girl around here." said Summer

" Yeah. I don't know how you live with all these boys Kirsten" said Marissa

" Yeah, neither do I." said Kirsten

" Ah, mom. I just can't believe you would say that. I'm hurt. Truly hurt. " said Seth

" Well, Ryan's ok to live with. He at least he helps with the dishes." said Kirsten

" And the hit's just keep on coming! " said Seth

" Anyway to answer your question Summer, Ally should be here in about an hour or so " said Sandy

" Oh well that's not that long. " said Summer

" Yes in fact I believe that is the exact amount of time it takes to have a playstation tournament." said Seth as he led Ryan and the girls out of the kitchen.

Once the kids had left Sandy walked behind Kirsten and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I'm not so bad to live with am I? " asked Sandy as he moved her hair off her shoulder and placed a kisss on her neck.

Kirsten turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back after a couple moments.

" I tolerate you." said Kirsten

" Really? " asked Sandy as he moved in closer to Kirsten

" Mmhmm." said Kirsten as she closed the gap between her and Sandy with her lips.

" MOM, DAD, I don't here talking and I don't really know anything else you could be doing with your lips! " said Seth from the living room

" God Cohen cut it out!" said Summer as she smacked Seth

" Ow, god woman!" said Seth

Sandy and Kirsten reluctantly pulled apart from each other.

" I wonder why Seth despises us being ... affectionate towrds each other." said Sandy even though he already knew the answer.

" Probably because when he was 12 he found us underneath the Christmas tree." said Kirsten with a laugh

" Oh yeah. That was a good Christmas." said Sandy

" Oh god don't remind me. That was the worst Chrismukkah ever " said Seth as he Ryan, and the girsl came back into the kitchen.

" I didn't know there was such a thing as a bad Chrismukkah. " said Marissa

" Yeah your'e always saying it has twice the resistance of any normal holiday." said Ryan

" Yes well not when you are an innocent 12 year old just going downstairs to get a glass of water just like any other normal Christmas Eve.

" Seth..." said Kirsten interrupting Seth, knowing exactly where this story was heading

" Hold on mother I am almost finished. Anyway I was walking downstairs to get water, only to find them underneath the christmas tree in a very ...compromising position. Now I am scared for life. " said Seth

Summer, Ryan and Marissa all start to laugh at Seth's story.

" I'm sorry that is just too funny." said Summer

" NO! No it is not. It is wrong and disturbing on so many levels." said Seth

" Well son, your mom's a hottie. And I got her." said Sandy

" OK new subject." said Kirsten clearly embarrased

At that moment the doorbell rang. Each person knew who it was, but all were to nervous to get it. When nobody else moved Kirsten decided to take the first step.

" I'll get it." said Kirsten

" Yeah I'll go with you." said Sandy as he and Kirsten walked towards the door.

" You ready for this? " asked Sandy as he took Kirstens hand

" I hope so. " said Kirsten as she opened the door

" Hi. Sorry I'm a little early. I finished packing earlier than I thought I would." said Ally

" I'ts no problem. Come on in you guys." said Sandy

Ally and Max walked into the door of the Cohen's house, or Ally's new house.

" Can I help you with your bags? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah thanks theyr'e still in the car." said Ally

Ally and Kirsten walked out of the door to go get Ally's bags.

" Well youv'e done good for yourself Sandford." said Max

" I like to think so." said Sandy

" I can't think you enough for what your'e doing. Ally is a great girl once you get to know her, and I know you will take good care of her." said Max

" We will, I promise. Hey why don't you stay for dinner? We can order in." said Sandy

" Thanks, but I don't think I can. It would probably be best if I just leave. I know that if I stay, I probably won't be able to ever leave. " said Max

" I understand. Your'e going to visit though right? " asked Sandy

" Yes. I will come down for the holidays, and then maybe some random weekends." said Max

" Good." said Sandy

Kirsten and Ally were outside getting Ally's bags.

" Is this all you have? " asked Kirsten noticing the 2 suitcases Ally had with her.

" Yeah, I had to get rid of most my stuff when we left town" said Ally as she and Kirsten each picked up a bag

" Well then. we will just have to replace it all." said Kirsten with a smile

" No, you don't have to do that." said Ally

" As your guardian it is my duty to provide for you, and that means well shopping. Besides I'm kind of a shopoholic." said Kirsten as she and Ally walked through the door.

" She finally admits it! Honey, I didn't think you had it in you. " said Sandy

" Ye of little faith. I never said I wasn't one, you just assumed that I didn't realize it." said Kirsten

" Did you get everything out of the car ? " asked Max

" Yeah I did." said Ally

" OK well, I guess this is it." said Max

" Hold on Grandpa, I got you something." said Ally as she pulled a wrapped box.

" Ally, you didn't have to do that." said Max

" Go on open it." said Ally

Max opened the box to find some kind of texting device

" Honey, what is this? " asked Max

" It's a sidekick, I bought one for me too. That way we can stay in touch." said Ally as she pulled out her pink sequenced sidekick.

" Well I love it. Unfortunatley, I have no idea how to use it." said Max

" Here I'll show you. See you slide it up, and then it's just like a regular cell phone. Except it has it's own keybord like a computer. All you have to do is press send message, click on my name, and type it in. Here watch" said Ally as she typed in a message to herself

" See now it's sending." said Ally

Ally's sidekick started to buz moments later.

" Oh I wonder who that could be? See how cool is that?" asked Ally

" It is definatley cool. Thank you. You sure you have everything? " asked Max

" Yeah I'm good." said Ally

" OK then I should probably go. Sandy, Kirsten it was nice seeing you again." said Max

" Yes it was nice to finally meet you." said Kirsten

" Do you have to go right now? " asked Ally

" I'm afraid so." said Max

Max pulled Ally into a hug, and Ally wrapped her arms around him

" I love you Ally." said Max

" I love you too Grandpa" said Ally as she let go of Max

" Call me when you get there ok? " said Ally

" Why call when I can text?" asked Max

" Grandpa." said Ally

" I know I'm kidding. I promise to call to let you know I got there ok." said Max

" Ok." said Ally as she pulled him in for one last hug

" Bye gramps." said Ally

" See you later kiddo." said Max as he pulled back from Ally

Max walked out the door and waved one last goodbye to Ally. The door shut and Ally turned around, not really sure what her next move was. Summer decided to help her out a little.

" Well, I think that us girls should help Ally unpack, while the boys fire up the grill." said Summer

" Good idea Sum" said Marissa

" Come on I'll show you your room." said Kirsten

Ally, Kirsten, Summer and Marissa headed upstairs while Sandy and the boys started up the grill.

" So Ally, this is your room. I wasn't really sure how you wanted to decorate it, so I left it pretty plain. We can do all that stuff later though." said Kirsten

" Yeah it's great. Thanks" said Ally as she dumped her stuff on the bed.

" So, I guess we should get started." said Summer

" You guys don't have to help if you don't want. Seriously, I can do this myself. You probably have better things to do anyway." said Ally

" No, we want to." said Marissa

" Yeah, it can be our bonding time! " said Summer

" Ok if you really want to." said Ally

" We do. Trust me. Now let's get started. " said Summer excitedly

The four girls dumped out all of Ally's clothes and seperated them into piles. Kirsten was in charge of jeans/ pants. Summer had shirts, Marissa had sweaters, and Ally had shoes and purses.

" Oh my god you have a ton of shoes!" said Summer " I know, I'm kind of a shoe freak." said Ally with a smile

" Well, who isn't ? " asked Kirsten

" I know! They are the best thing to shop for. That and purses. I have a weakness." said Ally

" Totally" said Marissa

Summer digged into the remaining items of Ally's bags and found a tin box.

" Hey Ally what's this? " asked Summer

" Oh um it's nothing really, mostly old pictures." said Ally sadly

" Oh. You mind if I take a look? Sorry,I like old pictures." said Summer

" Yeah go ahead." said Ally

Summer opened the box and found pictures of different things. There were some of Ally and Rebecca, some of Ally and her old friends at her old school, adn some of Ally and Max. Summer picked up one of Ally and a girl at her old school.

" Who's this? " asked Summer

" Oh thats Sophie. She was my best friend at my old school, but I haven't talked to her since I left Laguna though." said Ally

" Why did you leave in the first place ? " asked Marissa

" Well mostly because my mom is a coward and wouldn't face up to her actions adn instaed of facing the cops we ran" said Ally bitterly

" I take it you didn't really get a long with your mom. " said Marissa

" Not exactly. She was kind of a bitch." said Ally

Summer, Kirsten, and Marissa all stared at her in disbelief.

" What? Kirsten , you knew her in college right? She was a total bitch. Sorry about the language, but it's true." said Ally

" Well I didn't exactly know her, but I heard about her . All the time, so I felt like I knew her." said Kirsten

" Really? Was it good things? " asked Ally

" It was basically, Sandy's not over Rebecca, her never will be, and your just a distrasction, a backup plan. things like that." said Kirsten

" Oh my god who would say that to you? That is like so mean! " said Summer

" Well it was mostly his friends, but I didn't really pay attention to them." said Kirsten

" Well I guess you showed them" said Summer

" What do you mean? " asked Kirsten

" Well you and Mr. Cohen are like the ideal couple. Youv'e been married for like ever, but you guys still love each other. You guys are totally lucky." said Summer

" I like to think so. " said Kirsten 

The grisl finshed unpacking Ally's things, and Ally surveyed the room. It looked good, she had an actual bed, an actual closet, an actual dresser. It was ...normal. Then Ally looked at the people around her. There was Kirsten, who was so nice, and not at all like her mom had said she was. Summer, who was hilarious adn so much fun to hang around with. Then there was Marissa, a girl she could totally relate with. They both had criminal parents, and they both didn't exactly get a long with their moms. Maybe I could actually have a real family, and maybe the Cohens are exactly what I need thought Ally.

oooOOOooo

AN- SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 6, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! CHAPTER 7 SHOULD BE UP LATER IN THE WEEK, MOST LIKELY THIS WEEKEND. REVIEW PLEASE:) 


	7. A call from the Nana

A/N- SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LONG, BUT I ACTUALLY ENDED UP BREAKING MY WRIST LAST WEEKEND, SO ITS KIND OF DIFFICULT TO TYPE! LOL. IT JUST TAKES LONGER THATS ALL! HAHA. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY :)

DISCLAIMER: IVE BEEN DUMB AND FORGOT TO PUT ONE OF THESE ON HERE...LOL. I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE OC CHARACTERS(UNFORTUNATLEY). ALL I OWN IS ALLY SADLY

CHAPTER 7

It had been 2 weeks since Ally first stepped foot into the Cohen house, adn she was adjusting well. She had been hanging out with Summer and Marrissa a lot, just doing girl stuff like shopping and tanning. She had played video games with Seth and Ryan, and she even went surfing with Sandy once. She was really bad, but they got a chance to get to know each other better, which was good. The one person that Ally had felt most connected to was Kirsten though. Kirsten had helped Ally in a way that shopping or playing video games couldn't.

FLASHBACK

Ally sat in her room staring at the picture of her and her mom. It was the only one she had left. She had thrown away all the other ones. There were to many bad memories that associated with her mom. Ally heard a knock at the door pulling her out of her thoughts.

" Come in" said Ally

Kirsten walked into the room and noticed Ally's sad expression

" Hey I was just making sure you had everything you might need." said Kirsten

" Yeah I'm good. Thanks." said Ally

" You ok ? " asked Kirsten

" I'm fine." said Ally

" You sure? Because you don't look fine." said Kirsten

" It's just..." said Ally

" What? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if you do, you can." said Kirsten

" It's just, is it wrong for me not to be sad that my mom is dead? I mean i'm not happy about it or anything, but I'm not sad either. It's like I don't even miss her. Is that normal? I mean I know its not normal, but I feel like I should feel...something." said Ally

" Well, were you and your mom close? " asked Kirsten

" Not really. We used to be, but once we left Laguna it's like she was a different person. All we did was move from place to place, and she acted like it was no big deal. I just got tired of...running. " said Ally

" What do you mean she was different? " asked Kirsten

" Well my mom used to always be totally in my life, you know be like on of my friends at school. Basically like all the other moms in Laguna, and when we left there she just all of a sudden stopped talking to me, like I didn't even exist." said Ally

" Well maybe she was pretending to be someone she wasn't while you were living in Laguna." said Kirsten

" That's what I thought, but I guess I just didn't want that to be true." said Ally

" Why not? " asked Kirsten

" Well the Laguna Rebecca would talk to me, go shopping with me, you know do normal mother daughter things. The Felon Rebecca barealy spoke to me, let alone hang out with me." sighed Ally

" Oh. I'm sorry, I know that must have been difficult for you." said Kirsten

" It was, and I always wondered why my mom even took me with her. A part of me wishes she would have left me with my Grandpa, or got in contact with you guys. But then the other part of me thinks that my mom really did love me and she didn't want to leave me. I know that's probably not true, but I don't really have any other explanation." said Ally

" I'm sure your mom loved you. Every mother loves their child not matter what. Trust me, I mean I still love Seth, and hes well Seth." said Kirsten

" That is true" laughed Ally

" See, I'm sure your mom loved you, even if she didn't show it." said Kirsten

" Thanks Kirsten. This helped a lot." said Ally

" No problem. And hey, Sandy and I are right down the hall if you ever need anything ok? " said Kirsten

" Yeah thanks. I'll be sure to knock though, because according to Seth that is like the biggest rule of the house." said Ally with a smile

" What do you mean? " asked Kirsten afraid of the answer

" Let's just say he's filled me in about you guys and the details of what goes on in your room behind closed doors." said Ally

" Oh god" mutters Kirsten

" His words, not mine." said Ally with a smile

" Well Seth should learn to not say certain things." said Kirsten

" I don't think that is possible." said Ally with a smile

" Yeah your'e probably right. You sure your ok? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah I'm good now. Thanks." said Ally

" Anytime. Well, I'm going to go to bed. " said Kirsten as she got up

" Ok goodnight." said Ally

" Night." said Kirsten as she walked out of the room

END FLASHBACK

COHEN KITCHEN

Kirsten was sitting at the kitchen table filling out Ally's paperwork so she could apply to Harbor. Ally had moved in at the right time, and if she was accepted she could start at the beginning of the second semester. Winter break was almost over though, so she had to apply fast. Ally walked into the kitchen as Kirsten was filling out the papers,and Ally grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

" Morning" said Ally happily as she took a sip of her water.

" Morning. Did you go running? " asked Kirsten noticing Ally's sweaty attire

" Yeah. I try to go every morning. It helps me relax." said Ally

" Really? You shuold go with Ryan one day." said Kirsten

" We did a couple days ago. He goes to early though. I like to actually sleep before I run, and at the hour he goes I would be sleping while we were running." said Ally

" Ah, not a morning person I see." said Kirsten

" Totally. I would sleep till 10 every day if I could." said Ally

" I used to do that when I was your age. Then I got a job and suddenly, I was at the office every morning around 8, which by the way is not as early as my dad would like." said Kirsten

" ughh I would die. Although school isn't that different. My old school started at 8: 15.

" Speaking of which, what was the name of your old school? " asked Kirsten

" Laguna Hills, why?" asked Ally

" Well, I was filling out your paperwork so you could go to Harbour, which is wear Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa go, and it asks the name of your old school." said Kirsten

" Oh well Laguna was the last real school I went to. I kind of just stopped going when we left Laguna, but my mom homeschooled me sometimes. I got a little behind during that time, but when I moved in with my grandpa he made me work really hard and I caught up." said Ally

" OK, well since your last school was a private school, I can just say your transferring. You will still have to take a placement exam though." said Kirsten

" OK that sounds good. Do you know when I would have to take it? I mean Ryan and Seth should be going back to school soon right? " asked Ally

" Yeah, they go back next week so we have a couple days to get you registered in time for the second semester. I just have to call Dr. Kim." said Kirsten

Seth and Ryan walked through into the kitchen at this point.

" Oh god please do not mention that name while I am on break." said Seth

" Why? Is she mean? " asked Ally

" No she isn't Seth is just overreacting." said Kirsten

" Mom, they call her the dragon lady for a reason. She's scary." said Seth

" Don't listen to him Ally Dr.Kim is not that bad, Seth just likes to exaggerate." said Kirsten

" Seriously Ally Kirsten's right, shes not that bad." said Ryan

" Believe me, I've probably met worse. The Dean at my old school was really mean. She had a student arrested because he fell asleep on a bench at our school one night. She claimed he was " trespassing" said Ally

" No way? Dude remind me never to do that." said Seth

" Anyway, I will schedule your exam for sometime this week, that way you can start at the beginning of second semester." said Kirsten

" Sounds good to me." said Ally

" Oh hey mom where's dad? " asked Seth

" He had to go to work for a couple hours. He should be back soon.Why? " asked Kirsten

" Well I hate to be the one to say this, but the Nana called." said Seth

" Oh god." said Kirsten

" Is that bad? " aksed Ally

" Well it depends on who your'e talking to. For my mom here, yes it's bad. For me, it's great. Well not great,but it's not bad, you get the idea. When the Nana calls it's for on reason, and one reason only." said Seth

" What's that?" asked Ally

" Well it usually means that the Nana is coming for a visit in the near future." said Seth

oooOOOooo

SANDY'S OFFICE

" Sandy Cohen" said Sandy as he answered the phone

" Hello Mr. Cohen, this is Dr. Tally. I'm your mother's doctor." said Dr.Tally

" Oh right, is everything ok ? " asked Sandy

" Well not exactly. For some reason your mom has decided to stop treatment. I had told her that everything had look good, and she was most likely going to make it, but she decided not to do the followup chemo,which insures that it won't come back." said Dr. Tally

" I see. Did she say why she doesn't want to continue?" asked Sandy

" No, that's the reason I was calling. I was wondering if maybe you could find out. If it is a problem we can fix, I would like to do so." said Dr. Tally

" Right, so would I. I will give her a call and then get back to you." said Sandy

" Ok thank you Mr. Cohen. Sorry to bother you." said Dr. Tally

" No, I'm glad you did.I will be in touch" said Sandy as he hung up the phone.

Sandy sighed as he picked back up the phone and dialed his mom's number

" Hello" said Sophie

" Hi Ma, how you doing? " asked Sandy

" I'm fine I suppose." said Sophie

" Really, because Dr. Tally seems to disagree. He told me you stopped treatment, and I can not figure out why you would do that." said Sandy

" It's complicated Sandford,something you know nothing about." said Sophie

" Ma, just tell me why you did it." said Sandy

" My insurance won't pay for it. They said that since the regular chemo worked, the followup chemo isn't neccesary." said Sophie

" Well can you afford it yourself ? " asked Sandy

" Sure, if I sell my house and all my belongings." said Sophie

" Why don't you let Kirsten and I pay for it." said Sandy

" And have a debt to you for the rest of my life? Absoloutley not." said Sophie

" Ma, come on you have to have the treatment! " said Sandy

" No I don't. It's just for followup,it's no big deal." said Sophie

" Ma," said Sandy

" I am not going to have this conversation any longer. I haven't talked to you in a while,anything new happen? " asked Sophie

" Well, there is something we need to talk about." said Sandy

" Well, what is it? " asked Sophie

" It's about Dave." said Sandy

" Your brother? What about him? " asked Sophie

" Well, it turns out that he um he had a daughter that he never knew about." said Sandy

" What do you mean a daughter?" asked Sophie

" A daughter, you know a child." said Sandy

" For god's sake Sandy I know what a daughter is." said Sophie

" Yeah well this girls mom just died, and Kirsten and I were contacted about it." said Sandy

" Who's her mother? " asked Sophie

This was the question that Sandy dreaded. He knew what his mother would think about this whole situation, and frankly he didn't want to hear about it. He could not tell her the truth,but he knew that she would find out anyway. Plus he was a pretty bad liar.

" Sandford? Are you there? " asked an annoyed Sophie

" What yeah I'm here." said Sandy

" Well who is this girl's mother? Do we know her?" asked Sophie

" Well, we did." said Sandy

" Well then how come I wasn't informed of her death? " asked Sophie

" You haven't seen her in about 20 years, so that's probably why." said Sandy

" I just can't believe he had a daughter. Poor Dave, he always wanted a family. What kind of person keeps child a secret from the childs father? If this girl wasn't dead I would kill her myself. Now Sandy who is it? " asked Sophie

" Ally's mom is

" Her name is Ally ? That doesn't sound very jewish to me." interrupted Sophie

" Ma, promise me you will not get upset or angry when I tell you who Ally's mom is." said Sandy

" I can't make any promises." said Sophie

" Ma, please just don't get mad." said Sandy

" Fine, now tell me." said Sophie who was now really getting annoyed

" Ally's mother was Rebecca Bloom"sighed Sandy

Kirsten walked into Sandy's office right when he said that, and Kirsten swore she could hear the screaming shock of Sophie Cohen. Kirsten waved apologetically at Sandy and sat down across from him.

" Ma,please calm down it's not really a big deal." said Sandy

" Sandy we both know that this girl should have been yours not your brothers." said Sophie

" No, Ma. See that's where your wrong. You have this crazy idea in your head about Rebecca and I but her leaving was the best thing she ever did. Now I have to go." said Sandy

" Sandy, wait. Have you met the girl ? Ally, I mean." said Sophie

" Yes I have. She is living with us. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go. Bye Ma." said Sandy as he hung up the phone not letting Sophie give response.

" Hey. Sorry about that." said Kirsten

" She had to hear it eventually." sighed Sandy

" She'll come around. Maybe." said Kirsten

" So, not that I don't love to see you, but I should be done in about an hour. Any reason you stopped by? " asked Sandy

" Well I came to tell you that your mom called, and I was getting bored, but not bored enough to deal with Julie on a Saturday. Plus I like looking at you." said Kirsten as she sat down on Sandy's knee.

" Oh well I am nice to look at." said Sandy as he wrapped his arm around Kirsten's waist

" Uh-huh. So apart from what I heard, how'd she take it? " asked Kirsten

" I'm not sure actually. Ally wasn't really the focus of our conversation." said Sandy

" What do you mean? " asked Kirsten

" Well, my mom decided to stop her chemo treatment. Well just the followup part." sighed Sandy

" What? Did she say why?" asked Kirsten

" Yeah, apparently her insurance won't cover it. They're saying that since the cancer has gone away, more chemo isn't neccesary. She would have to pay for it herself, and we both know that she can't do that without selling everything she owns." said Sandy

" Well why don't we pay for it? " asked Kirsten

" I already offerefed, but she said she didn't want to owe us anything." said Sandy

" Well, we have to do something. " said Kirsten

" I know, but I don't know if there is anything we can do." said Sandy

" Ok. Well I do have some good news." said Kirsten

" Really? " asked Sandy

" I talked to Dr.Kim, and she said that all Ally has to do is take a placement exam,and she's in." said Kirsten

" Really, that's great. Do you know when it is? " asked Sandy

" Yeah actually Dr. Kim said that tomorow would work, so one of us can take her. I might have to work though, so do you think you could take her? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah I can take her." said Sandy

" Ok good. Well I should go,let you get back to work." said Kirsten

" Well thanks for stopping by." said Sandy

" Anytime." said Kirsten as she kissed him on the lips

" Bye baby" said Sandy as Kirsten got up and left his office

oooOOOooo

NEXT DAY- CAR RIDE TO HARBOUR

Ally sat in the car staring out the window, just thinking. She started twirling the ring on her pinkie finger, something she had always done when she was nervous. Ally didn't know why she was nervous. She was one of the smartest in her class at her old school, but this wasn't her old school. At first she thought Laguna and Newport were similar, but now she realizes that Newport is on a whole other level. Cars are nicer, houses are bigger, even the gossip was jucier. It makes sense that the kids would be smarter too.

" Ally don't be nervous" said Sandy

" I'm not." said Ally

" Yes you are, your'e twirling your ring. Kirsten does that when she's nervous too.Plus you can't lie to lawyers,its pretty much impossible." said Sandy

" Right. Well I will have to remeber that." said Ally

" Ally don't worry about the test. I'm sure you will do fine, and even if you don't it's no big deal.Besides they let Ryan in,I'm sure they will let you in." said Sandy

" That is true." said Ally with a laugh

Sandy pulled into Harbour about 5 minutes latwe. Ally and Sandy got out of the car and headed to the Dean's office.

" Wow. This is a nice school." said Ally

" Yeah it is. You should see the inside." said Sandy

" Well hopefully I will." said Ally as she and Sandy walked into Dr.Kim's office

" Hello Sandy, it's nice to see you again, and you must be Ally right?" asked Dr. Kim

" Yes, that's me." said Ally

" Well, I'm Dr.Kim, and I'm the Dean at Harbour. Now I've looked over you grades and your test scores, and they are excellant. All you have to do is take this placement exam. Don't worry it's just so I can see where you are at now, so I know what classes to put you in." said Dr.Kim

" Great." said Ally

" Just follow me and I will show you where you will be taking your test." said Dr.Kim

Dr. Kim left the room with Ally following behind her.

" Ally I'll be in the car, just come out when your'e done." said Sandy

" Ok." said Ally

" And, hey you'll be fine." said Sandy

" Thanks. See you later" said Ally as she walked out of the door

Ally sat there looking at her test. She had just finished and was checking her answers. She had felt like she had done really good, and hopefully she would get in. It was at that moment that she noticed a girl sitting at a table across the room. The girl looked like someone she used to know, and that's when she realized that it was someone she used to know. Someone she never thought she would see again.

oooOOOooo AN- SO THERE WAS CHAPTER 7. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG,BUT LIKE I SAID I HAD SOME COMPLICATIONS.LOL.SO NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON,HOPEFULLY SOMETIME THIS WEEK! PLEASE MAKE MY DAY AND LEAVE A REVIEW :) 


	8. Old friends, new beginings

AN- HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I REALLY APPRECIATE THOSE OF YOU WHO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! IT REALLY DOES MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.LOL.SO HERE IS CHAPTER 8,HOPE YOU ENJOY :)

DISCLAIMER- SADLY I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID, IT WOULD STILL BE GOING ON, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE...ITS NOT :(

CHAPTER 8

Ally sat there looking at her test. She had just finished and was checking her answers. She had felt like she had done really good, and hopefully she would get in. It was at that moment that she noticed a girl sitting at a table across the room. The girl looked like someone she used to know, and that's when she realized that it was someone she used to know. Someone she never thought she would see again.

Dr.Kim walked in an interrupted Ally staring at this girl she though she knew

" Ally are you finished ? " asked Dr.Kim

" Yes, here you go." said Ally as she handed Dr.Kim her test booklet

" Well I will have this looked at then I will give you a call." said Dr.Kim

" Ok, sounds good. Oh and thank you for this oppourtunity, I really appreciate it." said Ally

" It's no problem. I will be in touch" said Dr. Kim as she walked out

Ally glanced to the corner and noticed that the girl wasn't there anymore. Oh well maybe it wasn't who I thought it was thought Ally as she walked out.

Ally walked out of the room and as she did she heard someone talking to what appeared to be her.

" Hey whore." said a voice down the hall

Ally smiled immediatley as she recognized that voice. Only one person spoke to her like that. Ally turned around and saw her former best friend from Laguna, Sophie George walking towards her. Sophie was built like Ally, tall and skinny, but she had bright blue eyes and brown hair.

" Oh my god!!" said Ally

Sophie pulled her into a hug and they started jumping up and down basically screaming at each other.

" Oh my god what are you doing here ??" asked Sophie as she let go of Ally

" Me what about you? " asked Ally

" Well me and the parental units moved here a couple months after you and your mom left. How did you end up here? Last I heard you were running away from the cops, which I still don't understand. I mean it made total sense for you to just live with me, but whatevs. Ahhh but I'm so happy your'e here!!" said Sophie

" I know! Believe me I would have much rather lived with you, but no such luck." said Ally

" So where are you staying? You are staying right?" asked Sophie

" Yeah I am. Actually I'm living with Sandy and Kirsten Cohen. Theyr'e my aunt and uncle." said Ally

" What about your mom? Is she with you? " asked Sophie

" No umm actually she died about a month ago." said Ally

" Oh, I'm sorry Ally I didn't know. Are you ok? " asked Sophie

" Oh I'm fine really. I have moved on." said Ally

" Ok well I totally have the best idea." said Sophie as she linked arms with Ally

" And what is that?" asked Ally as her and Sophie made their way out of Harbour

" Well, since I haven't seen you in like a year, why don't you come over to my place and hang out so we can catch up. Plus I'm sure my mom would love to see you. She always liked you better than me." said Sophie with a laugh.

" Oh shut up she did not." said Ally

" Anyway, I missed you best friend, and I think we deserve a little quality Sophie/ Ally time." said Sophie

" Yeah that sounds like fun, let me just make a call"

" While you do that, I'm going to go pee. I will be right back" said Sophie as she walked back inside

Ally pulled out her sidekick and dialed Sandy's cell phone

" Hey are you done?" asked Sandy as he answered the phone

" Yeah I am, but I actually ran into my old best friend from Laguna, I guess she goes here now." said Ally

" Really, whats her name? Maybe I know her parents." said Sandy

" Well her name is Sophie George, and her mom's name is Karen and her dad's name is Andy." said Ally

" Oh yeah Karen is one of Kirsten's fellow newpsies." said Sandy

" What?" asked Ally confused

" Nevermind." said Sandy

" Ok well anyway she was wondering if I could hang out at her place for a little bit.Is that cool? " asked Ally

" Yeah that's fine. Just call when you need to come home, and somebody will come pick you up." said Sandy

" Ok. Bye Sandy" said Ally

" See ya later" said Sandy as he hung up the phone.

Sophie came out of the bathroom when Ally hung up the phone.

"Hey so are you coming? " asked Sophie

" Yeah, as long as it's cool with your mom. " said Ally

" Well I told her I had a friend coming, but I didn't tell her it was you. I think her car is outside though, so lets go." said Sophie as she and Ally started walking towards Sophie's car.

Sophie's mom got out of the car as soon as she noticed that it was Ally who was with Sophie.

" Hey Mrs. Karen." said Ally. Sophie's mom always told her to call her Karen, but Ally was the only one allowed to do that.

"Ally is that you?" asked Karen

"yeah it's me." said Ally with a smile

" Ally, we missed you around here. Well around Laguna I guess is more like it." said Karen as she pulled Ally into a hug

" I know, I missed you guys too." said Ally as she and Sophie got in Karen's black Lexus SUV

" Is this a new car? " asked Ally

" Yeah we bought it when we moved here." said Sophie

" Oh well I like it." said Ally

" Thank you. So Ally where are you and your mom living? " asked Karen

" Well actually my mom, she uh died about a month ago." said Ally

" Oh honey I'm sorry. Are you ok? I know you and your mom were pretty close." said Karen

" I'm fine really. I'm living with the Cohens. Apparently theyr'e my aunt and uncle." said Ally

" Oh really? Well now that I look at you, you and Kirsten do look a lot a like." said Karen

" I'm actually not related to Kirsten at all. Sandy's brother is my dad." said Ally

" Oh well that's a surprise. You don't look like him at all." said Karen

" I know, it's kind of weird actually." said Ally with a laugh

" Ally no offense but this whole situation is kind of weird if you ask me" said Sophie with a laugh

" Shut up. It's not weird that my mom was a fugitive so we had to leave Laguna, and then when she died I moved in with my Grandpa for a little bit, and then he moved back to Berkely, and then I moved in with my aunt and uncle. Oh but then there's the whole my dad is the brother of my mom's college sweetheart who she never really got over because he married Kirsten who is like the total opposite of what my mom was, which if you ask me was probably a good thing.

Ally paused for a moment after she had said everything that had happened in the last month.

"oh my god your'e totally right this is really weird" said Ally who was now laughing just as hard as Sophie

Sophie and Ally continued laghing for a good five minutes. Ally was really happy that she and Sophie could go back to the way they used to be before she left Laguna. When Ally first saw Sophie, she was worried that Sophie might be mad at her for the way she left Laguna, because Ally never really told her best friend when she was leaving. She had just told her why.

oooOOOooo

Sandy walked into the living room after work only to find an extremely quiet house, which was very unusual. Then he noticed that Kirsten was on the couch, except she was asleep. He walked over to his wife and draped a blanket over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He tried to walk slowly and carefully out of the living room and into the kitchen, but unfortounatley he stubbed his toe on the side of the couch.

" Damnitt" said Sandy which woke Kirsten up

" Sandy? " asked Kirsten

" Oh, hey baby I didn't mean to wake you up." said Sandy as he went over and crouched down so he was now at Kirsten's level.

" Was I asleep? What time is it? " asked Kirsten

" It's about 3 in the afternoon. And yes you were asleep." said Sandy as he stroked Kirsten's hair

" Oh. Where were you? Wait where's Ally? I thought her test ended a while ago." said Kirsten tiredly

" It did, but she ran into one of her old friends from Laguna who I guess goes to Harbour now so she went to her house for a while. After I dropped her off at school I went to work for a couple hours." said Sandy

" Oh. Work. Please don't ever say those words to me again." said Kirsten

" I'm guessing you didn't have such a good day at work either." said Sandy as he got up and sat down next to Kirsten

" Not really. First of all I shouldn't be forced to work on a Saturday, and even if I am I should be getting paid extra. Julie of course is practically no help, so I am doing her job and mine, which is not fun." said Kirsten

" I'm sorry honey" said Sandy

" Yeah me too, but I don't really want to talk about work right now. So who is Ally with exactly? " asked Kirsten

" She said that she was with her old best friend from Laguna, I think her name was Sophie George. She's Karen George's daughter I think. She went to Sophie's house for a little bit." said Sandy

" Oh well at least she knows some people before she goes to school. Did she say how her test went? " asked Kirsten

" No, but I'm sure she did fine. I looked at her grades and her test scores on her file, and she was ranked number one in her class at her old school, so I'm sure she will get in." said Sandy

" Ok good. I was kind of worried she wouldn't get in becuse she was homeschooled for a year.Well sort of homeschooled. Harbour is weird about those things. Anyway, do you want to go do something? I'm bored and we haven't gone out in a long time." said Kirsten as she started to actually wake up

" Sure where do you want to go? " asked Sandy, even though he already knew the answer

" Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to your favorite place in the whole wide world." said Kirsten

" The ocean? " asked Sandy, even though he knew that was not what she was thinking

" Not quite." said Kirsten

" The bedroom? " asked Sandy, hoping that was right

" Maybe later. I was thinking more along the lines of I don't know the mall maybe." said Kirsten

" Baby come on you know I hate the mall." said Sandy

" You wouldn't hate it with me though." said Kirsten

" I think I might." said Sandy

" I don't think you would." said Kirsten as she climbed into Sandy's lap

" Really? " asked Sandy

" Come on please? I had a really hard day at work, and I need some therapy." said Kirsten as she ran her fingers through Sandy's hair

" You call shopping therapy? " asked Sandy

" Yes I do, and if you come with me maybe we can do a little therapy session of our own in that other place you mentioned." said Kirsten with a smile

" You would go in the ocean? " asked Sandy, knowing that's not what she meant

" No dumbass." said Kirsten

" Aww honey, don't be so grumpy." said Sandy

" Come on please? I will be your best friend." said Kirsten

" You already are my best friend." said Sandy in a matter of factly way

" Pretty please?" asked Kirsten

" It's going to take more than that." said Sandy

" Pretty please with...me on top? " asked Kirsten as she leant forward and took his earlobe in her teeth

" Baby, come on that's not fair." said Sandy

" Oh I think it is." said Kirsten

" Fine, I will go with you, but only for a little bit." said Sandy

" Score. Come on I will drive" said Kirsten excitedly

" Scoring is what I better be doing later." said Sandy as he and Kirsten walked out of the door

oooOOOooo

SOPHIE'S BEDROOM

Ally sat on Sophie's bed looking at her yearbook from last year. Ally saw that one girl had taken up a whole page in Sophie's yearbook. That was something that Ally used to do. She used to be the girl to write a whole page about her best friend in her yearbook. Had she been replaced? hopefully not thought Ally.

" Hey Soph, who is this? " asked Ally, motioning to the girl who wrote a page

" Oh that is my ex best friend.In fact I don't know why I still have that page in there." said Sophie as she took the book and ripped out that page.

" Oh. What happened? " asked Ally

" You mean why aren't we friends anymore? " asked Sophie

" Yeah." said Ally

" Well, she Fd my BF while we were still BFF." said Sophie

" Ugh, what a whorebag." said Ally

" I know, that is exactly what I called her!" said Sophie

" Well, at least she didn't leave the country with no warning." said Ally sadly

" Yeah, that is true." said Sophie

" I'm really sorry Sophie. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. Not without a chance of the police finding out." said Ally

" I know, it's not your fault." said Sophie

" That doesn't make it right though. I just left, I didn't even keep in touch." said Ally

" I wasn't the only one you left behind Al" said Sophie

" I know you weren't." said Ally sadly

" Have you talked to him? " asked Sophie

" Who Matt? " asked Ally

" Yeah." said Sophie

" No. I mean what am I supposed to do call him ? " asked Ally

" Uhh yes." said Sophie

" And say what? Hi Matt, it's me Ally ya know the girl you dated for a year who just all of a sudden took of with no warning, but is back now ready to pick up where you left off. Yeah somehow I don't think that is going to work." said Ally

" Well, you did tell him you were leaving right? " asked Sophie

" Of course I did, but I didn't tell him when. And I didn't keep in touch either, so it would just be to hard." said Ally

" Ok, but I think your'e making a mistake in not calling." said Sophie

" What is that supposed to mean? " asked Ally

" I just mean that I'm sure he would forgive you, I mean stranger things have happened." said Sophie

" I know, but he lives in Laguna, and I live here. I just don't think it would work." said Ally

" I guess that makes sense." said Sophie

" It makes total sense. Hey what time is it? " asked Ally

" It's almost 6, why ? " asked Sophie

" Well I hate to say this, but I should go." said Ally

" Ok, hey my mom can give you a ride if you want." said Sophie

" You sure? Because I can just call Ryan and he will come get me." said Ally

" As much as I would like to meet your hot cousin or whatever the hell he is, my mom will drive you." said Sophie

" Ok, but eww Soph, Ryan is like my cousin sort of." said Ally

" I know, but he's still hot! " said Sophie with a laugh

" Whatever Sophie" said Ally

About 5 minutes later Ally and Sophie sat in Sophie's car driving to Ally's house.

" Ally, you said you were living with the Cohens right ? " asked Karen

" Yes, that's right." said Ally

" Hey, Al give me your sidekick." said Sophie

" Umm why? " asked Ally as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Sophie

" So I can plug my number into it, duh." said Sophie

" Ok, whatever." said Ally

" I also took the liberty of putting Matt's number in there as well. Use it if you want, or judging by the look on your face, don't." said Sophie

" Sophie," said Ally

" What? All I am trying to do is make sure your happy." said Sophie innocently

" uhhuh. Well, thanks for having me over." said Ally as they pulled up to the Cohens

" No problem. Thanks for moving here, I missed you best friend!!" said Sophie as she pulled Ally in for what seemed like the tenth million hug that day.

" Ahh I missed you too best friend" said Ally with a laugh as she got out of the car.

" Hey, call me when you know if you got in or not." said Sophie

" I will. Oh and Soph, thanks" said Ally as she pointed to her sidekick

" No problem. Call me tommorow and we'll hang or something." said Sophie as she and her mom drove off.

Ally walked into the house only to be greeted by what seemed like a mountain of shopping bags, and Sandy and Kirsten were still carrying some in.

" Oh hey sweetie, did you have fun at your friends house ? " asked Kirsten as she brought in the last of her bags.

" Umm yeah I did. What is all this? " asked Ally with a laugh

" I did a little shopping after work." said Kirsten

" Honey try you did a lot of shopping. " said Sandy with a smile

" Well you were there too, we could have left anytime you wanted, but you didn't stop me." said Kirsten

" Your'e right honey it is entirely my fault that you are addicted to shopping." said Sandy

" Wait mom you got dad to go with you? Dad hates shopping." said Seth

" Your mother persuaded me to go, and I am still trying to figure out how." said Sandy

" Oh please you had fun, and you know it." said Kirsten

" I had as much fun as possible while being in a mall" said Sandy

" Well you know what would be even more fun ?" asked Kirsten

" Oh I'm sure I could think of something, but I'm sure you will tell me otherwise." said Sandy

" Come on help me carry these, some of them are for you anyway." said Kirsten

Seth looked at the bags and noticed that a great number of them were from Victoria's Secret.

" Since when does dad shop at Victoria's Secret?" asked Seth fairly amused with his own joke

Ally and Ryan looked at him with a look only they could give, when Seth realized what his mother meant.

" Oh god, that is wrong." said Seth clearly disgusted

oooOOOooo SANDY AND KIRSTEN'S BEDROOM

Sandy and Kirsten managed to get all the bags into their room in less than three trips, adn frankly Sandy was beat. Who knew shopping could be so tiring?

Sandy sat on their bed and slid his shoes off of his feet and the lied down. Kirsten follwed suit, and she rested her head on Sandy's chest. When she was settled on him, Sandy started gently stroking Kirsten's hair.

" Hey Sandy? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah, baby? " asked Sandy

" I sort of may have figured out what do to about your mom." said Kirsten

" Really? " asked Sandy surprised

" Yeah, well while I was trying on the lingire at Victoria's Secret

" Wait you think about my mother while you try on lingire" asked Sandy with a laugh

" NO that's not what I meant. Well I think about you first, which leads me to think about your mom. Anyway if you would listen I would tell you what I came up with." said Kirsten

" I'm sorry honey, keep going." said Sandy

" Well, I know that the doctors out here are the best in the country, and I thought that maybe she could come out here and get it done. She can stay with us for however long she needs to. It's kind of perfect actually, she can get to know Ally and spend more time with Seth and Ryan before they leave for college." said Kirsten

" She is never going to go for that" said Sandy

" I know, but you have to do something." said Kirsten

" You do know that you would have to live under the same roof with my mother for a long period of time." said Sandy

" Yes, I am well aware." said Kirsten

" And you would do that for her? " asked Sandy

" No, and I wouldn't be doing it for her, I'd be doing it for you.Sandy when my mother got sick, we moved to a whole other county. It really is no big deal, and like I said I would be doing it for you." said Kirsten

" I love you, you know that? " asked Sandy

" Yeah, I love you too" said Kirsten

" Well baby I don't know about you, but I am exhausted" said Sany

" Really? " asked Kirsten as she sat up and hovered over him

" Yeah" said Sandy

" Too tired to " score" as you put it" said Kirsten with a laugh

" Ahh baby, I'm never too tired for that" said Sandy as he pressed his lips against Kirsten's

A/N- THERE IS CHAPTER 8! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! HOPEFULLY CHAPTER 9 WILL BE UP SOON. PLEASE BE KIND AND LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ME! IT MAKES ME HAPPY :) 


	9. suprise suprise

A/N- HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED LAST CHAPTER, AND THANK YOU TO THE FEW WHO WERE KIND ENOUGH TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW :) IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY, I SWEAR! LOL. SO HERE IS CHAPTER 9, ENJOY :)

DISCLAIMER- I HAVE ABSOLOUTLY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE OC. I DO TAKE CREDIT FOR ALLY, SOPHIE, AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT MY BRILLIANT MIND HAPPENS TO COME UP WITH :)

CHAPTER 9

Ally sat at the kitchen table eating a bagel. She had picked up the habbit of eating them every morning since being with the Cohens. Ally was also staring at her sidekick, and a certain boy's number in there. She had been debating all night on whether or not she should call Matt. Of course she had wanted to, after all she hadn't spoken to him in about a year, but what was the point? They didn't even live in the same county, and he didn't even know that she was back in California. Ally decided she would just leave it alone, well at least until Sophie bothered her about it again.

Kirsten walked into the kitchen and interrupted Ally's thoughts, which Ally was very grateful about.

" Morning sweetie" said Kirsten

" Morning" said Ally

" So, are you ready for school tommorow ? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah, I'm kind of nervous though I mean I haven't been to a real school in like a year. " said Ally

" I'm sure you'll be fine. At least you already know Sophie so that's good" said Kirsten

" Yeah, and she has been telling me about some of the girls at Harbor, and it seems like an intresting place." said Ally with a laugh

" Yes, well if they are anything like some of the girls were when I was your age, it definatly won't be boring." said Kirsten

The doorbell rang interrupting their conversation, and Ally got up to answer it.Ally opened the door to find Sophie standing there with a huge grin on her face.

" Hey Soph, come on in " said Ally

" Thanks" said Sophie as she walked through the door

" So what's up ? "asked Ally as she and Sophie walked into the kitchen

" Nothing really. Hey Mrs. Cohen" said Sophie

" Hi sweetie" said Kirsten with a smile. Sophie had been spending a lot of time at the Cohen house lately (her home life was kind of a wreck) and Kirsten really liked her. She wasn't like some of the Newport girls Ally and Sophie's age, probably because they didn't grow up here.

" Here Soph, eat something your'e looking a little thin." said Ally with a smile as she handed Sophie a bagel

Sophie gave her a look of shock as she tore off a piece of the bagel

" I mean that in the least scandilous way." said Ally

" Whatevs. Anyway, have you called him yet ?" asked Sophie

" Is that why you came over here?" asked Ally annoyed

" No it isn't, but still answer the question." said Sophie

" Who is this him I keep hearing you two talk about? " asked Kirsten

" He's nobody, really." said Ally

" He's Ally's ex boyfriend actually." said Sophie

" I guess you could call him that. " said Ally

" You guess? Al, you guys went out for like a whole year and you broke up cos you left, now your'e back. I just don't understand why you won't call him." said Sophie

" What's his name ? " asked Kirsten, a question Sophie was hoping Kirsten wouldn't ask

" Matt Harper, but he lives in Laguna so there is no point in me calling him." said Ally

" That's weird because there is

Sophie gave her a look while shaking her head telling Kirsten not to finsh what she was saying

" What? " asked Ally

" Uhh nothing nevermind. So what are you girls up to today ? " asked Kirsten skillfully changing the subject

" Well seeing as tommorow is Ally's first day of Harbor tommorow it is my duty as her best friend to make sure she has everything she needs so we are going shopping." said Ally with a smile

" We are ? " asked Ally clearly unaware of this arrangement

" Yes we are, now go get dressed." said Sophie

" Yes mom" said Ally with a grown

Ally walked up stairs to change out of her pajamas leaving Kirsten and Sophie alone in the kitchen

" Sophie? " asked Kirsten

" Yes? " asked Sophie in an innocent tone

" Is this Matt Harper the same Matt Harper who lives in the neighborhhod acroos from here and works at the golf course ? " asked Kirsten

" Well kind of." said Sophie

" Kind of ? " asked Kirsten

" OK well yes he is the same guy." said Sophie

" And Ally has no idea he lives here ? " asked Kirsten

" Well no, but I don't know why she hasn't figured it out yet. I mean my dad and his dad are buissness partners, and she knows that. I moved here because my dad got transferred, which means so did Matt's. It is not my fault that she hasn't put two and two together. said Sophie innocently

" Are you sure that's a good idea? " asked Kirsten

" Well it's probably not one of my better plans, but it should do. Besides if she had called him like I told her to a thousand times she would have found out for herself, and I wouldn't have to do all this scheming." said Sophie

" Right. And your'e sure she won't be mad? " asked Kirsten

" Oh no she is going to be pissed, but she will thank me when she doesn't have to do the whole awkward meeting thing if he knew she was back." said Sophie

" Yes, but it will still be awkward for her to just go to school and see him there." said Kirsten

" That is true, but I'm hoping it will be less awkward. Besides Ally knows I pull this kind of crap all the time, she should actually be expecting it." said Sophie

" Well, good luck with that tomorrow." said Kirsten with a laugh

" I will probably need it, so thanks." said Sophie

About 5 minutes later Ally came down the stairs dressed and ready to go

" Thank god, I was about to send out an amber alert." said Sophie dramatically

" Soph, I was gone for like 10 minutes." said Ally

" That's ten minutes too long, come on." said Sophie

" Oh here, try not to spend as much as I would" said Kirsten as she handed Ally a credit card

" Thanks, and trust me I don't think I could begin to to the damge I have seen you do with this thing." said Ally

" Well I'm glad. Have fun girls." said Kirsten

" Bye Kirsten" said Ally and Sophie as they walked out of the door

After the girls left Kirsten realized that she had the house to herself. Sandy was surfing, Ally was shopping, and the boys were at the diner with Summer and Marissa. Since she was alone Kirsten went upsatris and put on one of her many bikini's. She had a lot, but she rarely wore them because she knew Seth would cringe in disgust if he saw her in one.

It was unusually hot for January so Kirsten put on her white bikini and laid dowon on a lounge chair by the pool with her book. She only laid out if she was alone or it was just her and Sandy, although when her and Sandy had the house to themselves they were usually occupied with other things.

About 15 minutes into her book, Sandy walked up from the beach and into the house. He could see Kirsten through the window, and immediatly noticed her clothing choice, or lack of it rather.  
She looked like a godess to him with her white bikinin and her hair glowing from the sun. Of course to him and probably every other guy who saw her thought she looked like a godess all the time. He really hated those other guys sometimes, well actually all the time. Sandy laughed at himself when he realized how protective he could be over his wife.

Sandy snuck up to Kirsten and sat down on the chair next to her feet.

" Hey baby" said Sandy happily

Kirsten looked up from her book and smield when she saw Sandy next to her, and he was still in his board shorts and a t-shirt. She always thought he looked kind of sexy when he was fresh from surfing, even though she hated his habbit.

" Hey, how was surfing? " asked Kirsten

" It was ok, I cut it short." said Sandy as he started rubbing up and down Kirsten's foot.

" Well, I'm glad you did, I missed you this morning" said Kirsten as hse stretched her feet out more so they were now completely on Sandy's lap

" Well, maybe I can make it up to you." said Sandy

" And how do you plan on doing that? asked Kirsten as she sat up and climbed into his lap

Sandy grabbed hold of her tiny waist so she was now balanced on top of him

" Oh I have my ways" said Sandy

" Really? " asked Kirsten

" mhmm" said Sandy as he moved in closer to Kirsten

Kirsten closed the gap between them and placed her lips on Sandy's. Sandy gladly returned the kiss, but then pulled back after a few moments. Kirsten was taken aback by this, she expected him to let it go further than it did.

Sandy then did something Kirsten wished he really hadn't.

Sandy then stood up and scooped Kirsten up into his arms, and then he walked towards the pool. Once Kirsten realized what Sandy was about to do she immediatly started portesting.

" Sandy I swear to god, don't" said Kirsten

" Don't what? " asked Sandy

" You know good and well what I am talking about, and I am warning you don't even think about it." said Kirsten

" Aw honey you know I wouldn't do that to you." said Sandy

" Really? Well I don't believe you" said Kirsten

" Well I mean I would be going with you" said Sandy

" Sandy please" said Kirsten, but it was already too late

Sandy had already jumped into the pool bringing Kirsten with him. Once Kirsten had surfaced she was none too pleased, and Sandy noticed the look on her face.

" Ah honey don't be mad" said Sandy with a laugh as he walked over to where she had surfaced the water

" I'm not mad, I'm cold. It is January, you are not supposed to be in the water unless you are a fish, and you know I hate fish." said Kirsten

Sandy reached Kirsten and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her relax as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Aw baby at least I didn't throw you in the ocean with the fish. And maybe I can warm you up." said Sandy

Kirsten giggled at his comment and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

" Come on, I figured you would be cold so I already fired up the hot tub. In fact that was my intention all along" said Sandy with a grin

" Well I am not surprised" said Kirsten as she let go of him and hopped out of the pool.

Sandy watched her every move, and Kirsten could tell he was watching her when she got out, because he didn't move from his spot. She liked that he still found it neccesary to watch her from the back after all these years. Somehow it mad her feel like they were still 22, but sometimes it made her fell uncomfortable. She didn't take compliments well, probably because she never got them from her family when she was younger.

" What are you looking at ? " asked Kirsten

" You." said Sandy

" Well can you stop? " asked Kirsten with a laugh as she slid into the hotub

Sandy follwed her and sat next to her in the hotub

" Sorry honey I don't think that is going to happen." said Sandy

" Anyway I have some news concerning Ally, but you have to promise you won't tell her." said Kirsten with a sigh

" Well that depends what is it? " asked Sandy

Kirsten gave him a look that he knew well, too well for his liking actually.

" Ok fine I won't tell her" said Sandy defeated

" Good. Well you know that kid Matt Harper? He works at the golf course I think." said Kirsten

" Yeah, I think I know who your'e talking about. What does this have to do with Ally though? " asked Sandy

" Well apparently Sophie's dad and Matt's dads are buisness partners or something, and both of them used to live in Laguna with Ally. According to Sophie Matt and Ally dated for about a year until she ya know left." said Kirsten

" Wait so your'e telling me that Ally's ex-boyfriend and old best friend live in the same town as she does now? " said Sandy

" I know it's wierd, but I guess this stuff really does happen." said Kirsten

" Yeah I guess. So why aren't we telling Ally?" asked Sandy

" Because she has no idea he lives here to" said Kirsten

" Sophie didn't tell her? " asked Sandy

" No, she said she wanted it to be a surprise." said Kirsten

" Well that's some surprise. Are you sure we shouldn't tell her ? " asked Sandy

" I thought about it, but maybe it's best if we let her figure it out herself. I mean her first day will be stressful enough, but knowing that she has to face her ex-boyfriend and a whole new school on the same day would be a little rough." said Kirsten

" Yeah that is true. Oh speaking of Sophie I talked to my sister up in New York, and I don't think my mom is going to have a choice on living with us." said Sandy

" What do you mean? " asked Kirsten

" Well, my mom is currently living with my sister, and I don't think Abbi can afford to support herself and my mom at the same time." said Sandy

" Wait why is she living with Abbi in the first place? Is something wrong with her apartment? " asked Kirsten

" Sort of. She had to sell her aprtment to pay for some of her treatment. I still have to convince her to come, but it shouldn't really be that hard. Basically it's eother live with us, or be home less." said Sandy

" She must feel horrible. I don't know what I would do if I was in her position." said Kirsten

" Honey for my sake and yours I hope you never have to go through chemo." said Sandy

Kirsten moved closer to Sandy and laced their fingers together

" I'm sure you would be fine without me." said Kirsten

" No I don't think I would." said Sandy

" Good, becuase I don't think I would be ok without you either." said Kirsten

Sandy placed a kiss on Kirsten's head as she said that

" Hey sandy? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah baby? " asked Sandy

"I think I'm getting permanently wrinkled." said Kirsten

" Here come on, the kids should be back soon anyway." said Sandy with a laugh

" And we both know what Seth's reaction would be if he saw me like this" said Kirsten as she and Sandy stepped out of the hotub

" I'm sure it would not be good" said Sandy

" Well, I got a pretty good reaction from you, so I think I have fufilled my wifely duties for the day" said Kirsten

" You did pretty good" said Sandy playing along

" Yes well I forgot that you are never satisfied" said Kirsten jokingly

" Ah, baby you know I can never get enough of you" said Sandy with a smirk

Kirsten walked over to Sandy and draped her arms around her neck. Sandy then placed his hands firmly around her waist

" Well I guess that's a good thing" said Kirsten with a grin

" It's a very good thing" said Sandy

Sandy then leaned in towards Kirsten and left a lingering kiss on Kirsten's lips. Kirsten then pulled away after a few moments.

" Don't even think about throwing me in the pool again or we will have serious issues." said Kirsten with a grin

Just then they heard Seth and Ryan pull up in the driveway

" Come on we should change." said Kirsten

" Ya know baby it wouldn't bother me if you stayed like that for the rest of the day." said Sandy

" Huh uh I'm sure it wouldn't " said Kirsten as she walked towards the bedroom

oooOOOooo

COHEN KITCHEN ( later that night)

" Hey mom what's for dinner? I think I'm going to die of starvation " said Seth as he Ryan and Ally walked through the kitchen

" I'ts almost ready Seth" said Kirsten

" You didn't make it did you?" asked Seth

" No, it's takeout realx" said Kirsten

" Hey, I am just thinking of the well being of others" said Seth

" Right. Here. Sit." said Kirsten as she handed Seth a plate

Sandy then walked into the kitchen

" Hey, sorry I'm late" said Sandy

" I was just putting dinner on the table." said Kirsten

Sandy gave her a look of confusion mixed with fear

" It's take out relax" said Kirsten

" I'm sorry honey, it's just well you don't have the best track record for cooking" said Sandy

" Here.Sit." said Kirsten annoyed as she handed him a plate

" Were'e not trying to be mean just" said Sandy

" Just honest" said Ryan

" Yeah, it's no big deal. I like takeout" said Ally

" How do you expect me to get better if I am not allowed to cook? " asked Kirsten

" We don't" said Seth

" Right, so you are telling me you want to eat takeout every night for the remainder of time that you live here? " asked Kirsten

" No, we eat real food when Rosa cooks." said Sandy

" Yeah, or when the nana visits" said Seth

Kirsten and Sandy immediatly looked over at each other, silently communicating with each other.

" Speaking of which, the Nana will be coming to stay for a while." said Sandy

" Cool how long is she staying? " asked Seth

" Uh, well wer'e not sure exactly" said Kirsten

" So what is she going to live here? " asked Ryan

" Well, sort of. At least for a little bit. She's still recouperating from chemo and everything so she's going ot stay with us " said Kirsten

" Wow. Mom and Nana under the same roof for more than a week. Dude this definatly has potential for some major cat fight action" said Seth

oooOOOooo COHEN KITCHEN ( NEXT DAY)

Seth, Ryan, Ally, Kirsten, and Sandy all sat at the kitchen table eating silently. They were all silent for different reasons. Seth was pretty much dreading going back to school for second semester, Ally was nervous for going to school at Harbor in the first place, Sandy and Kirsten were both nervous about Ally's situation with Matt that she didn't even know about yet, and Ryan well...hes just Ryan.

" So Ally are you ready to face the water polo playing jerks and the bitches they call girls of Harbor? " asked Seth

" Seth don't say bitch" said Kirsten

" Sorry mother" said Seth with a smile

" It's really not that bad Al, Seth is just overeacting" said Ryan

" Umm, I don't think so Ryan. Remember Luke and Holly? I believe they both fall into one of said categories." said Seth

" Ok you guys I will be fine, stop worrying." said Ally

" I never said you wouldn't be I just asked a simple question." said Seth " You guys should go or you will be late." said Kirsten

" And we definatly don't want that" said Seth in a sarcastic tone

" Seth. School. Go now." said Kirsten

" I believe they are trying to get rid of us." said Seth

" Seth! Let's go please." said Ally

" Alright Alright." said Seth

" Bye Sandy, bye Kirsten" said Ally as she walked out of the kitchen.

" Have a good day" said Sandy to all 3 children

Ally sat in the back of the Range Rover outside of Sophie's house. They had told her they would give her a ride because she definatly didn't want to ride with her mom. Sophie walked out of the door and into the car.

" Hey Soph" said Ally

" Hey Ally. Seth Ryan." said Sophie

" You guys ready? " asked Ryan

" Yeah wer'e good" said Ally

About 15 minutes later they pulled up to Harbor and parked the car. They all got out and walked towards the building. Seth and Ryan found Summer and Marissa and went over to them, leaving Sophie adn Ally alone.

" Ok Al, come on. We have homeroom together I will sho you where it is, but only because I love you." said Sophie

" Well, I am so glad you do" said Ally with a laugh

" Come on" said Sophie

Ally and Sophie started walking up the steps when the heard someone calling Sophie's name.

" Hey Soph wait up" said a voice

Sophie and Ally turned around only to see Matt Harper in front of them.

" Oh my god" muttered Ally

" See, I told you it would be a good idea to call him." muttered Sophie oooOOOooo

A/N- OK SO I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 9! I LOOK FORWARD TO READING ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS (WHICH I KNOW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE ONE) WINK WINK ;)HAHA REVIEW PLEASE :) 


	10. unexpected guests at casa de Cohen

A/N-Hello people!! So i hope you all enjoyed chapter 9, and I really apprecite those who took the time to leave a review :) oh ok so I was watching this movie on TBS the other night and you will never guess who was in it! It was the guy that played Carter!EWW! I almost screamed. lol. soory I had to shre that hahaha. I felt compelled to write after witnessing tha horrific event :)

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS PART!! THE WHOLE LINDSAY THING DID NOT HAPPEN FOR THE SAKE OF THIS PARTICUALR STORY!THERE MAY BE A SITUATION LIKE IT AT A LATER POINT, BUT LINDSAY DOES NOT EXIST!! ok well that was all, here is chapter 10, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the OC, all I own is Ally :)

Chapter 10 : Pick up where we left off

" Ok Al, come on. We have homeroom together I will show you where it is, but only because I love you." said Sophie

" Well, I am so glad you do" said Ally with a laugh

" Come on" said Sophie

Ally and Sophie started walking up the steps when they heard someone calling Sophie's name.

" Hey Soph wait up" said a voice

Sophie and Ally turned around only to see Matt Harper in front of them.

" Oh my god" muttered Ally

" See, I told you it would be a good idea to call him." muttered Sophie

" You are not helping! What the hell is he doing here? " asked Ally

" Shut up he's coming over, but I don't think he realizes it's you" whispered Sophie

" Oh god, this is bad." said Ally

" Hey uhh oh" said Matt once he realized who was standing next Sophie

" Right. Well I'm off to class. See you two later" said Sophie as she quickly left the Ally and Matt

" No Sophie" said Ally, but it was already too late

"Ally? Is that you?" asked Matt

" Yep. It's me" said Ally, not really believing this was happening

" It's good to see you Al" said Matt

" Yeah, you too." said Ally

" So you mind telling me where the hell you have been for the last year?" asked Matt

" Matt, don't." said Ally

" Don't what? You just left. One day you were there, and the next you weren't" said Matt

" I know, and I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do! You know I would have stayed I if I could! Do you really think I wanted to leave? Leave you, and Sophie, and basically my whole life? No, I didn't really have a choice." said Ally, she was pretty upset now

" Ally that's not what I meant." said Matt

" Whatever. I gotta go." said Ally

Ally walked up the steps and into Harbor, where she found Sophie waiting for her

" Ally please don't be mad. I was just trying to...well i don't really know but whatevs.I didn't want to stress you out I guess." said Sophie

" It's ok. I mean I don't know why I didn't figure it out. I mean your parents work together." said Ally

" My thoughts exactly.So how did it go? Did you guys talk? " asked Sophie

" Not exactly. It was more of a fight, I guess." said Ally

" What? Why what happened" asked Sophie

" Well he asked where I had been and I guess I overeacted, I don't know this whole situation is kind of awkward. " said Ally

" Yeah, but Al you should have seen him when you left. It was bad. He was just so...sad. Seriously Al, Matt could get with any girl he wanted to in this school, and you wanna know who the last girl he went out with? " asked Sophie

" Who? " asked Ally

" You. Come on we should get to class" said Sophie oooOOOooo

KIRSTEN'S OFFICE

" Hey baby, you ready? " asked Sandy who was referring to them leaving for lunch

" Yeah, just let me take finish this and then we can go." said Kirsten

" Take your time" said Sandy

Kirsten finshed typing on her computer and then leaned over the counter to greet Sandy properly.

Kirsten pressed her lips to Sandy's and then pulled back after few moments.

" Hi" said Kirsten

" Hi" said Sandy

" OK let's go, I think I might die of starvation" said Kirsten

" Well I hope not" said Sandy as he and Kirsten stood up

Once they were outside the Newport Group building Sandy wrapped his arm around Kirsten's waist and led her to the car. Once they were in the car, Sandy realized that he had no idea where they were actually going.

" Where do you feel like eating? " asked Sandy

" Let's go to that place at the pier. Ya know, the seafood one." said Kirsten

" Honey, they are all seafood restauraunts at the the pier" said Sandy with a laugh

" Ok well it actually has the name of some creature in the name. Oh... it's the one Ryan used to work at." said Kirsten

" The crab shack? " asked Sandy amused

" Yeah, that's it." said Kirsten

Sandy and Kirsten arrived at the restauraunt and sat down at their table.

" I hope Ally's ok at school." said Kirsten

" Honey, I'm sure she's fine." said Sandy

" We should have told her about Matt. " said Kirsten

" Well there is nothing we can really do about it now. Besides, Sophie is there so I am sure she will be ok." said Sandy

" Yeah. Oh speaking of Sophie, I talked to your mom this morning. She called while you were surfing." said Kirsten

" Oh, sorry I wasn't there honey." said Sandy with a laugh

" Yeah, you and me both. Anyway, she said she was going to come down in about 2 weeks so we should be prepared." said Kirsten

" I don't think any of us are truly prepared to face Sophie Cohen, not even me." said Sandy

" Yes, well at least she likes you.Well, sort of." said Kirsten with a teasing smile

" Your'e funny." said Sandy

" I have my moments." said Kirsten

" Yes you do. Oh we have another vistor coming into town also." said Sandy

" Who is it now? " asked Kirsten with a laugh

" Well I talked to Max back earlier, and he said he was going to come visit Ally in a couple weeks, just for the weekend though." said Sandy

" Good, she misses him a lot." said Kirsten

" Yeah it should be good for her. Although, my mother will be there so it might get ugly." said Sandy

" Why? Has she ever met him before? " asked Kirsten

" No, but there were two reasons I stayed in Berkely for as long as I did, and he was one of them so naturally my mother will hate him" said Sandy

" And what was the other reason? " asked Kirsten, even though she already knew the answer

" Well right now its a tie between the ocean and you I guess." said Sandy jokingly

" Funny. " said Kirsten

" I have my moments, but you want to hear a secret? " asked Sandy

" What? " asked Kirsten

" I think your'e winning" said Sandy

" Really? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah." said Sandy

" Well I'm glad." said Kirsten

" You should be. It's quite an honor." said Sandy

" Right." said Kirsten

" Ok so I was kidding. You are the only reason I stayed." said Sandy

" Aww." said Kirsten

Kirsten moved in towards Sandy and pressed her lips against Sandy's and left him sweet loving kiss.

" Oh your'e definatly winning now." said Sandy

" Well that's good to know." laughed Kirsten as she moved away from him and back to her food

oooOOOooo

Ally slammed her locker shut right as Sophie walked up to her

" Hey" said Soph

" Hey. Ok so this day is officially sucking." groaned Ally

" Why? What happened now? " asked Sophie

" Nothing really. I guess it's just the whole Matt thing. It kind of threw me off." said Ally

" Right. Well I have good news." said Sophie

" You found a time machine in which you actually told me Matt goes here? " asked Ally

" No. That was close though." said Sophie

" Ok what is it? " asked Ally

" Well, this year we get like a super long lunch break, and I thought we should go get food because really the food kinda sucks here." said Sophie

" Ok sounds good. Wait how are we going to get there? We don't drive." said Ally

" Right, but my friend does. He is going to take us. Come on." said Sophie as she walked away

Ally caught up to Sophie and the two walked out to the student parking lot. Sophie stopped at a black Acura sports car and opened the front door for Ally.

" Wait who's car is this" asked Aly as she was shoved into the front seat.

Sophie then shut the front door and walked away. Ally then turned and saw that Matt was sitting in the seat next to her.

" Hey." said Matt

" uh hey. I am so going to kill Sophie for this." muttered Ally

" It was my idea actualy." said Matt

" Right. " said Ally

" Listen Al, I didn't mean to get so mad this morning." said Matt

" I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly anyway." said Ally

" It's just I missed you a lot, and I guess I freaked when I saw you." said Matt

There was a silence after Matt's comment and Ally decided she should break it

" I missed you too." said Ally

" So without getting upset, you want to tell me where you went? Or why for that matter." asked Matt

" It's a long story, and trust me you do not want to hear it." said Ally

" Try me. Besides we got time" said Matt

Matt then started up his car and they drove to the diner. Ally told him parts of what she had gone through by the time they had sat down at the diner, but she was now where near finished.

" Ok so your mom burned down a building, then ran away, but then she came back to look for Sandy but only to find him married to Kirsten." asked Matt

" Right. Then my mom hooked up with Sandy's brother, and she had me." said Ally as she popped a fry in her mouth.

" Wow." said Matt

" That's what I thought when I found out." said Ally

" So why did you leave Laguna? " asked Matt

" Well, I guess the feds figured out where we were, and my mom decided to run again." said Ally

" I thought she was innocent." said Matt

" She said she was, but said it looked as if she was guilty so we had to leave." said Ally

" I guess that makes sense." said Matt

" Not really." said Ally

" Al, she could have gone to jail." said Matt

" I know, but did I have to go with her? I could have stayed with my Grandpa or Sophie, or with Sandy and Kirsten who by the way are way better parents then she ever was." said Ally

" Al your mom loved you." said Matt

" If you say so." said Ally

" Ok" laughed Matt

" Stop laughing at me!" said Ally

" Ok ok. You ready? " asked Matt

" Yeah I'm ready." said Ally

Ally and Matt walked out ot his car and drove back to school. Matt then parked the car and turned off the enigne.

" So I see you got your dream car" said Ally

" Yeah it took a lot of convincing but my dad caved." said Matt

" Well I'm glad. I thought about you on your 16th birhtday. I ate a cupcake just for you." laughed Ally

" Well good.I wish you could have been there though." said Matt

" I know. Me too." said Ally

" Well you turn 15 pretty soon, we can just celebrate both at one time."said Matt

" Sounds good." said Ally

" Well we should probably get back. " said Matt

" Yeah. Thanks for lunch. I had fun" said Ally

" Good, me too. We should do it again sometime" said Matt

" Yeah, I'd like that." said Ally

Ally and Matt then got out of the car and headed back to school

" So, do you like it here so far? " asked Matt

" I guess so. I mean the people are a lot different than they were in Laguna, but I guess that's to be expected." said Ally

" Yeah they were more laid back in Laguna, but at least it's never boring around here." said Matt

" Especially in a house with three guys. I don't know how Kirsten survived by herself. No offense." said Ally with a smile

" None taken. Well I should go. Maybe I will see you after we can hang out, or whatever." said Matt

" Yeah that would be fun." said Ally

" See you later Al" said Matt

" Yeah bye" said Ally as she walked away

Ally then walked up the steps where she saw Sophie waiting for her

" So it looked like my plan worked." said Sophie with a smile

" You know I have every right to hate you right now don't you? " asked Ally

" Yes but you can't because you love me to much" said Sophie

" Right, well lucky for you I had fun" said Ally

" Well what kind of fun? " asked Sophie

" What are you talking about? " asked Ally

" You know like the kind of fun where it was good to catch up but that was it, or the kind where you realized how much you missed him and you guys are getting back together? " asked Sophie

" Um well were friends I guess." said Ally

" Friends? You and Matt were never just friends, in fact your two names and the word friend should never be in the same sentance together. Ever." said Sophie

" That's not true. We were friends before we started dating." said Ally

" Ok whatever you say." said Sophie

" It's true." said Ally

" Ok Al just keep telling yourself that" said Sophie

" You know sometimes you really get on my nerves, especially when your ...right." said Ally

" What can I say? I am just that brilliant." said Sophie

" Right. Well we were going to hang after school if you want to come." said Ally

" And be third wheel on your date? I don't think so." said Sophie with a smile

" Its not a date." said Ally

" Ok whatever you say." said Sophie

" You know my former comment still stands." said Ally

" Which part? The one about me being right because well, I am" said Sophie

" No the one about you getting on my nerves" said Ally with a smile

" Oh well you will get over it. Come on were going to be late." said Sophie

After school Ally and Sophie were walking out when Matt came over to them

" Hey guys" said Matt

" Hey" said Sophie

" Oh me and Sophie were going to hang at my house if you want to come" said Ally

" We are?" asked Sophie

" Yes we are. Remember? " said Ally giving Sophie a look telling her to cooperate

" Right. Yeah Matt you should come." said Sophie

" Yeah that sounds cool. Come on I will drive." said Matt

" Hold on just let me call Ryan." said Ally

Ally walked outside to where she got better servive leaving Matt and Sophie a lone together

" Why didn't you tell me she was back?" asked Matt

" I don't know, I just thought it would be easier. She's been through a lot and I didn't wan't to pile on any more stress.I know I should have told you and I'm sorry for that, but I think it worked out pretty well. I mean you guys seem to be getting along." said Sophie

" Yeah we are. I'm glad she's back" said Matt

" Yeah me too. So what exactly is going on between you guys? " asked Sophie

" I don't know really. Were friends I guess" said Matt

" Matt we have been friends for a really long time right?" asked Sophie

" yeah, what's your point? " asked Matt

" Me and you are friends. You and Ally, well you were never just friends." said Sophie

Ally walked back over to Sophie and Matt as they were finishing their conversation.

" ok you ready? " asked Sophie

" Yeah let's go" said Ally oooOOOooo

COHEN HOUSE

Kirsten stood next to the oven taking out a batch of cookies. She was vry pord of herself actually. She had made the cookies herself, and they looked pretty good to her. They weren't even burned.

Sandy then walked into teh kitchen surprised to see his wife standing there.

" Hey, your'e home early" said Sandy

" Oh hey, so are you" said Kirsten

Kirsten then walked over to Sandy and greeted him with a loving kiss

" Honey, what are you doing? " asked Sandy referring to the cookies

" I am making cookies." said Kirsten

" Honey are you sure that's a good idea? " asked Sandy

" Yes I am. Besides I didn't even do that much. All I had to do was mix up the ingredients and put them on a tray. Here, try one." said Kirsten

" Oh um I'm still full from lunch." said Sandy

" Sandy! Come on please." said Kirsten as she gave him the look he could not refuse

" Honey, don't give me that look." said Sandy

" What look? " asked Kirsten innocently

" You know, the one where you..uh just give me the cookie" said Sandy

" Yes! Here" said Kirsten

Kirsten handed Sandy one of the cookies and Sandy took a bite from it. He instantly regretted it, and Kirsten could tell.

" What? What's wrong? " asked Kirsten

Sandy then quickly swallowed

" Uh baby how much salt did you put in there? " asked Sandy

" Well the recipe called for a dash of salt." said Kirsten

" And how much is a dash? " asked Sandy

Kirsten then poured about a handful of salt into her hand

" This much? " asked Kirsten

" No, try about a quarter maybe less of that." said Sandy

Kirsten then walked over to the trash can and poured out the reamining salt into the garbage

"Oh." said Kirsten defeated

" Aw honey maybe your'e just not supposed to cook. Not everyone can do everything." said Sandy

" Yes, but every good mother should know how to cook." said Kirsten

" Just because you are not the best cook doesn't mean you are a bad mother." said Sandy

" Really? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah" said Sandy with a laugh

Sandy then put his arm around Kirsten and pulled her closer to him. Kirsten then leaned her head on his shoulder

" I happen to think your'e good at a lot of things" said Sandy

" Really? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah." said Sandy as he placed a kiss on Kirsten's head

They then heard Ally and Sophie enter the house, but they didn't know Matt was with them.

" Ally's home." said Kirsten nervously

" Honey I'm sure she was fine." said Sandy

" You keep saying that, but I'm not so sure." said Kirsten

" Well we will find out shortly won't we? " asked Sandy

Ally, Sophie, and Matt wandered into the kitchen interrupting their conversation

" Ohh cookies" said Ally as she grabbed a cookie

" Ally I wouldn't" said Sandy, but it was already too late. Ally had already taken a bite of the cookie

Ally then swallowed the cookie really fast so the raste wouldn't llinger

" Oh my god. Kirsten, did you make these? " asked Ally

" Yea I added a little too much salt I think" said Kirsten

" A little? Honey, it was a lot. " said Sandy

" Kirsten, what did I tell you about cooking when neither me or Ryan are around? " asked Ally

" Well not to, but the directions were on the wrapper I figured it wouldn't be that hard." said Kirsten

" Right. Well I am just going to throw these out. Oh uh this is Matt. He's well... hes kind of a long story." said Ally

" Yes uh I think wev'e met before" said Sandy

" Right. Well we should go" said Kirsten wanting to get out of this siuation as soon as possible

" Where are you going? " asked Ally

" Oh uh the..market " said Sandy looking at Kirsten

" Right. We'll be back soon." said Kirsten

Sandy and Kirsten then quickly walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

" Oh my god Ally we should finish that game Seth was trying to teach us!" said Sophie

" You mean the pirate one? " asked Ally

" No the ninja one." said Sophie

" Oh yeah. Matt you have to help us. We officially suck at video games" said Ally

" You can't be that bad." an amused Matt oooOOOooo COHEN LIVING ROOM

" Ok so you guys were right you do suck" said Matt

The three had been playing video games for about half an hour, and Ally was really enjoying it. It had felt like it used to, when they used to all hang out together. Ally had never realized how much she had missed Matt and Sophie until she had gotten them back.

The doorbell rang interrupting their game. Ally stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw someone she didn't recognize. She was about to say something, but the woman beat her to it.

" Who are you? "

" Me oh I'm"

" Nevermind. Where is Sandy? " asked the woman as she walked into the house

" He's at the market with Kirsten.I'm sorry who are you?" asked Ally

" I'm Seth's grandmother. Who are you? " asked Sophie oooOOOooo

Ah I do love the Nana, I don't know why I just do.hahaha. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 10. Please be kind and leave a review! Chapter 11 should be up shortly :) 


	11. A not so pleasent family dinner

AN- Hello everyone! thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! i love you guys to death )  
so the moment you have all been waiting for is finally hear...THE NANA!lol. I don't know why but she is one of my favorite charcters! Even though we only see her like twice I still love her!lol. Anyway heres chapter 11! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with the OC, except all the seasons on DVD but I don't think that really counts :)

CHAPTER 11 oooOOOooo

" Wait you'e the Nana? " asked Ally

" Yes. Who are you exactly? " asked Sophie

" I'm Ally." said Ally nervously

" Oh. Your'e not what I expected. The blonde, and the tan." said Sophie

" Oh well uh" said Ally not really knowing what to say

" Oh for heaven's sake child, come here" said Sophie

Sophie then pulled Ally into a hug. Sophie had gotten softer during her chemo, but she was still the same Sophie Cohen everyone knows and loves.

" Kirsten said you weren't coming for two weeks." said Ally

" Well I told Kirsten my plane left in two hours, she must have misunderstood." said Sophie with a slight smile

" Yes, I'm sure that's what happened" said Ally noticing the nana's smirk

" Speaking of which where is Sandy anyway? " asked Sophie

" He and Kirsten went to the store , they should be back soon. " said Ally

" Oh. Well what about Seth and Ryan. Where are they? " asked Sophie

" They are probably with Summer and Marissa. I will go put these in the other guest room, make yourself at home. " said Ally as she picked up Sophies suitcases and walked up the stairs

Sophie went to go sit down on the couch when she noticed the other two teenagers sitting there.

" Who are you? " asked the nana

" Oh um I'm Sopie and this is Matt. Were friends of Ally's." said Sophie

" Oh. How nice." said the nana

Ally returned to the living room and then grabbed Sophie by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen

" Ow oh my god Al, what is wrong with you?!" asked Sophie

" I am freaking out here." whispered Ally

" Yeah, no kidding." said Sophie

" No, you don't understand, I have never met her before! What am I supposed to do while Sandy and Kirsten aren't here?" asked Ally

" Oh uh good question. Why don't you call Kirsten and tell her that the Nana is here? " asked Sophie

" See that would work, but the Nana and Kirsten don't exactly get along." said Ally

" What? How do you not get along with Kirsten? " asked Sophie

" I don't know, but they don't. Should we call them and tell them? " asked Ally

" I think it's a little late for that." said Sophie

Sophie and Ally walked out of the kitchen as they heard Sandy and Kirsten's car pull up the driveway. Matt then walked over to the girls, wondering what was going on.

" What's going on? " asked Matt

" Oh well that's my grandma, I guess and Sandy and Kirsten don't exactly know she's here. She has to live with us for a while, but Kirsten thought she was coming in like 2 weeks." said Ally

" Oh well I guess they will find out." said Matt

At that moment Sandy and Kirsten walked in the door, the nana was still siting on the couch so they didn't exactly see her at first.

" Hey Al, there are still some groceries in the car, can you go grab them? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah sure" said Ally desperatly trying to avoid this confrontation

" Yeah well help you Al" said Sophie referring to her and Matt

Ally, Sophie, and Matt, bolted out of the house as quickly as possible and headed to the car.

" Well, aren't you going to say hello to me? " asked the nana as she turned arund on the couch

As she heard Sophie's voice Kirsten dropped the bag of groceries she was holding. This was not happening, she wasn't suppoesd to be here for two weeks thought Kirsten to herself.

" Oh, I'm sorry did I frighten you doll ? " asked Sophie

" No, I uh" said Kirsten but Sandy saved her by interrupting

" Ma, what are you doing here? " asked Sandy as he walked over to her

Sophie got up from the couch and hugged Sandy

" Well I was under the impression that I had no choice. Didn't Kirsten tell you I was coming? " asked the nana as she pulled away

" I thought you were coming in two weeks." said Kirsten as she walked over to the nana

To her surprise Sophie pulled Kirsten in for a hug as well.

" Kirsten your'e looking...thin. Are you eating? " asked the nana

" OK, Ma we go into the kitchen? " asked Sandy before any more insults could be thrown at his wife

" I'm going to go help Ally" said Kirsten as she quickly went outside

Kirsten went outside and saw the three teenagers standing by the coar looking like they had no clue what to do next.

" Hey guys." said Kirsten as she stood next to Ally

" Hey. Look I was going to call but then you and Sandy got here so.." said Ally

" No sweetie it's fine. We should probably head back inside though" said Kirsten

" I should get going anyway. Sophie you want a ride? " asked Matt

" Yeah I should be getting back to" said Sophie

" Ok, I'll see you guys later." said Ally

" Bye, Al bye Kirsten" said Sophie

" Bye' said Kirsten and Ally

" So you ready to go back in? " asked Kirsten

" I guess so." said Ally

" Come on, we don't want to miss her rant about me and California. I mean what is it with the sun anyway? Oh and let's not forget your barbie dool girlfriend oh I'm sorry...wife." said Kirsten

" Yes it would be a shame if we missed that. Hey Kirsten? " asked Ally

" Yeah sweetie? " asked Kirsten

" Doesn't it bother you? I mean the Nana being mean to you and everything" asked Ally

" Well it used to, but I think the only reason she doesn't like me is because I was the reason that Sandy stayed In California in the first place and didn't move back home after college." said Kirsten

" What if she is as mean to me as she is you? " asked Ally

" I don't think she would do that, I mean your her son's daughter. Plus, she liked your mom a whole lot more than me." said Kirsten

" Really? Why? " asked Ally

" Well, she was jewish, I am a protistent, she had brown hair and green eyes, I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Basically I am everything your mom wasn't, and not in a good way according to Sophie Cohen." said Kirsten

" Oh." said Ally

" Come on let's go inside" said Kirsten as she wrapped her arm around Ally's shoulder

oooOOOooo SUMMER'S HOUSE-POOL

Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa sat by the pool just hanging out together. Seth's cell started to ring so he picked it up.

" Uh-oh" said Seth

" What's wrong? " asked Summer

" Ally just texted me and told me that the Nana has arrived. Dude my mom is probably freaking out" said Seth

" Oh, we should probably go then." said Ryan

" The Nana?! I want to go." said Summer

" Yeah me too" said Marissa

" Summer, do you remember what happened last time the Nana visited? " asked Seth

" Um yes you made me memorize some jewish book thing that I didn't even have to memorize" said Summer

" Right well I guess if you guys really want to come you can, but I gotta tell you it could get ugly" said Seth

" Aren't you guys being a little dramatic? " asked Marissa

Seth and Ryan glanced at each other both knowing that the girls had no idea what they were getting themselves into

oooOOOooo COHEN HOUSE-KITCHEN

Seth, Ryan, and the girls had arrived and everybody was sitting in the living room, except the Nana who was in the kitchen. No one was speaking and it was actually rather awkward. The doorbell then rang and Kirsten got up to get it. She opened it surpirsed to see Julie and Caleb standing at the door.

" Kiki! Our oven broke and Cal didn't feel like going out so we thought we could eat here. That's ok isn't it." said Julie as she walked into the Cohen house

" Oh well actually" said Kirsten but it was already to late, Julie had already walked into the house

" Thanks Kiki" said Caleb as he followed Julie

Sandy walked up to Kirsten and stood next to her

" This is bad." said Kirsten

" He doesn't know my mother is here, does he? " asked Sandy amused

" He has no idea" said Kirsten sharing an amused look with Sandy

" Well this should be an intresting night." said Kirsten

It was a nice night and their kitchen table wasn't big enough for everybody so the table had been set up outside. The Cohen house was almost full to capacity. There was Sandy, Kirsten,Ryan, Seth, Ally, Summer, Marissa, Julie, Caleb, and last but not least, the Nana.

" So Ally how was your first day of school? " asked Kirsten

" It was good. Sophie definatly didn't properly warn me, but whatever" said Kirsten

" You and Matt seemed to be getting along" said Sandy

" Yeah, its kind of awkward though." said Ally

" Wait Matt who? " asked Summer

" Oh Harper. He's in 10th grade" said Ally

" Oh he's pretty hot" said Summer

Everyne went silent and gave Summer a look

" What? He is! " said Summer

Everyone laughed at Summer's comment, she definatly knew how to lighten the mood. Although if there was anyone to ruin the mood it was Caleb, and that is exactly what he did.

After another few minutes of silence Caleb deicded he should be the one to break it.

" I'm sorry if nobody else but me sees how big of a lie this whole situation is." said Caleb

" Dad, what are you talking about? " asked Kirsten afraid of his answer

" You are asking me to believe that this girl is just your niece? " asked Caleb

" Um, yes that is exactly what we are asking you to do." said Kirsten

" Kiki, how can you not see it? We all know the truth here, I am just the only one who is saying it." said Caleb

" Cal, don't do this now" said Julie

" Do what? Be honest? We all know that Ally is not Sandy's "niece". said Caleb

" You are not honestly saying what I think you are, are you? " asked Sandy now

" I happen to agree with Caleb for once." said the Nana

" Excuse me? " asked Sandy

" Oh come off it Sandy! We all know it. Besides it's the way it should have been anyway! I have a hard time believing that you are not Ally's father, but even if you aren't you should be." said the Nana

" Sophie that is not true" said Kirsten in a harsh tone

" It is. I'm sory doll, but you are just his backup plan. We all know that if Rebecca hadn't of burned down that building then she would be sitting here not you" said the Nana

" Ma! Stop . Do not speak to her like that" said Sandy

" I can't be here right now. Excuse me" said Kirsten as she got up and left for the house

" Yeah, mean either" said Ally as she got up from the table

After Kirsten and Ally had left the table, everyone was silent.

" You know Ma, Kirsten is doing the best she can with you. It was actually her idea that you come live with us. The least you could do is respect her just a little. Now If you will excuse me I have to go make sure my wife is ok." said Sandy

After hearing those words Kirsten went up to her room and locked herself in her bathroom, while Ally had gone into her room. Neither one of them liked talking about Rebecca. She was gone, dead. What was the point of even mentioning her name?

Sandy had entered the house looking for Kirsten. He went into their room and he didn't see her. It was then when he heard muffled sbos coming from the bathroom. He went over and gently knocked on the door.

" Honey? Can you open the door? " asked Sandy

" I don't really feel like talking to anybody right now." said Kirsten

" Well how about I talk then? Cmon baby just open the door" pleaded Sandy

Kirsten walked over to the door adn slowly opened it.

Sandy saw that she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy. Seeing this, Sandy pulled Kirsten into a hug. He felt her relax in his arms and he gently stroked her hair.

" You are not a backup plan" said Sandy as he kissed her head

Kirsten sighed heavily and buried her head deeper into Sandy's chest.

" I know" said Kirsten

" Good. I love you more than anything, and if I had to pick between you and her, I would pick you every time" said Sandy

" I love you too." said Kirsten a she looked up at him

Sandy lifted her chin up and pressed her lips gently to his. Kirsten pulled back after a few moments.

" I'm sorry about my mom. I 'll talk to her later." said Sandy

" It's not your fault. Besides I should be used to it by now." said Kirsten

" Well you shouldn't have to be used to it. Ally wasn't to happy either. She left right after you did" said Sandy

" Is she ok? " asked Kirsten

" I don't know, I haven't talked to her" said Sandy

" I will go check on her" said Kirsten

" You sure? " asked Sandy

" Yeah, I will be fine" said Kirsten

" Ok. " said Sandy

Sandy wanted to make sure she was really ok so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her again.

" I love you" said Sandy

Kirsten smiled at his comment as she answered

" I love you too" said Kirsten

Kirsten remained in his arm for a few moments, not wanting to let go. After a while she reluctantly let go of Sandy

" I'm going to go make sure Ally's ok" said Kirsten

" Ok. I'm going to try and talk to my mom" said Sandy

Kirsten nodded at his response and then left the room and headed for Ally's. Kirsten reached Ally's room. She knocked gently and slowly opened the door. Ally was laying on her bed , so Kirsten went over and sat down next to her.

" Hey." said Kirsten

" Hey" answered Ally

" Well, in laws can sure be a pain." said Kirsten

Ally laughed at Kirstens comment and sat up.

" I just don't really like talking about her, or listening to people talk about her." said Ally

" Yeah, mean either" said Kirsten

" The Nana is wrong you know. " said Ally

" I know she is, but still." said Kirsten

" Yeah I know what you mean. Sandy's better off with you, I hope you know that." said Ally

" I do, but I don't understand why she can't see that. It doesn't matter though I'm used to it.Are you sure you ok? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah I'm fine. Really." said Ally

" Ok. Well I am going to clean up outside if you need me." said Kirsten

" Ok thanks" said Ally oooOOOooo COHEN KITCHEN-

Sandy walked in the kitchen to find his mom sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Sandy went down and sat next to her, giving her a dissapproving look.

" Don't look at me like that. I was just telling her things she already knows." said Sophie

" None of what you said is true." said Sandy

" If you say so. Look Sandy we both know the truth." said Sophie

" Ok listen to me. Kirsten is my wife. Ally is my niece, David is her father and my brother. If you can't accept that then I don't know how you can live here. You are making my wife doubt everything in our life, and I need you to stop making her do that. " said Sandy

" I didn't do anything. Caleb is the one you should be talking to, he is the one who started it" said Sophie

" Yes, but you are the one who finshed it. Look Ma, I love Kirsten more than anything and if you can't accept that then we are going to have big problems." said Sandy

" You obviously love her more than me Sandy, you have made that perfectly clear." said Sophie

" Ma." said Sandy

" You know I'm right Sandy, otherwise you would have moved back home after college instead of marrying her. That's the reason I don't like her Sandy. She stole you away from me, and that is why I have always resented her. It didn't matter who you married from California, Kirsten or Rebecca. It was just the fact that you got married and stayed here. " said Sophie

" I know, but you could have at least gotten to know her when we were younger." said Sophie

" I could have, but I didn't and that was my choice. I know I lost you because of it, but I couldn't bring myself to get to know her because I couldn't stand to like the person who took you away." said Sophie

" You didn't lose me, Ma" said Sandy

" No, not completely but there is a part of you that will never forgive me for not accepting Kirsten." said Sophie

" Your probably right, but maybe you can accept her now." said Sandy

Sandy then got up from the table and left the kitchen. What they didn't notice was that Kirsten was listening from the door to the outside.

oooOOOooo

COHEN LIVING ROOM-LATER THAT NIGHT

Sandy sat on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream and flipping through the channels on the tv. Kirsten then entered the living room and came over and sat down next to him.

" What are you watching? " asked Kirsten

Sandy then wrapped his arm around Kirsten and she laid her head on his shoulder and draped her arm across him.

" Nothing really." said Sandy

Kirsten then took his spoon and ate some of the remaining ice cream.

" Why are we paying for 500 channels if nothing is ever on ? " asked Kirsten

" I have no idea honey" said Sandy as he continued flipping through

" Oh put it back!" said Kirsten

" Back to what? " asked Sandy

" The one about the penguins." said Kirsten

" Seriously? " asked Sandy amused

" Yes, theyr'e cute." said Kirsten

" Do I have to ? " asked Sandy

" Yes, and you know you can just change it when I fall asleep." said Kirsten

" Ok, honey." said Sandy as he changed the channel to the documentary bout the penguins.

Kirsten then snuggled closer to Sandy and took another scoop of his ice cream

" Kirsten? " asked Sandy

" Mhmm? " asked Kirsten

" Would you like me to go get you some ice cream? " asked Sandy

" No, I will just eat the rest of yours. Thanks though honey." said Kirsten

" Right, ok " said Sandy

About a half an hour later Kirsten had fallen asleep on Sandy. When Sandy heard her light snoring he decided to take her to bed. Sandy turned off the television and scooped Kirsten up, trying not to wake her. He stood up and started carrying her to their room. He had gotten to the top of the stairs when he heard her stir in his arms.

" I love you" mumbled Kirsten

" I love you too sweetheart" said Sandy

Sandy and Kirsten didn't know it, but the Nana had watched their interaction. She had realized that Sandy really did love this woman more than anything. She also realized she was kid of being a bitch to Kirsten. Maybe she should turn the bitch-ometer down just a little.

oooOOOooo

AN- Ok so that was chapter 11! I hope you liked it. Chapter 12 should be up soon, and unfourtunatly I am bringing in a charcter all we Kandy fans hate, but you will have to wait and see who it is :) So leave me a review, and you will find out who this mystery character is faster than if you don't! lol. Chapter 12 will be up soon :) 


	12. rediscovered love

AN- Hi everyone! So sorry for the long delay, its been a hectic couple of weeks and I haven't really had time to work on this fic! ! Plus my internet wasn't working for about 2 weeks so I couldn't post it. Anyway thanks for those who reviewed last chapter, you guys are amazing :)

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing :(

Chapter 12 oooOOOooo HARBOR

Ally and Sophie were sitting at a table eating lunch with Hannah and Emily, two other girls Ally had become close friends with.

" Hey Al you should try out for the soccer team" said Sophie

" Yeah it's so fun we all play" said Emily

" Oh I don't know I haven't really played in a couple of months" said Ally

" Ally you were like the best one on our team in Laguna, I'm sure you could pick it back up" said Sophie

" Have you played before? " asked Hannah

" Yeah I have been playing since I was like four but I haven't played in a while." said Ally

" It was like a year ago, and you were amazing" said Sophie

" I was not" said Ally

" Al you got invited to play in Germany with a bunch of other girls in the US, I'd say thats pretty amazing" said Sophie

" I guess I could maybe think about it." said Ally

" I will take that as a yes." said Sophie smiling trimphantly

" Oh hey look to left" said Emily

" What? " asked Ally

" Oh, uhhh he is so cute!" said Hannah

" Here we go again" said Sophie

" What are they looking at? " asked Ally amused

" Your boyfriend" said Sophie

" Ohmygod, Matt Harper is your boyfriend?!" asked Emily

" What? No he's not" said Ally

" Not yet..." said Sophie

" You are not helping." said Ally

" Wait I'm confused. Are you guys going out? " asked Hannah

" No. We used to last year, until I...moved." said Ally

" Yeah and they were like totally in love" said Sophie

" My former statement still stands Soph!" said Ally

" What is the deal with you guys anyway? " asked Sophie

" I don't know." said Ally

" Well you better figure it out soon he's coming over here." said Sophie

Ally looked over and saw Matt walking over to their table.

" Hey Matt" said Sophie as Matt reached their table

" Hey guys, listen Al, can we talk? " asked Matt

" Uh yeah sure" said Ally

Ally got up from the table and Sophie gave her a look that said I told you so.

Ally and Matt walked away from the girls and towards the front of the school

" So what's up? " asked Ally

" Nothing really." said Matt

" Oh. Okay..." said Ally

" So I was thinking that we should do something tonight. You know hang out." said Matt

" Like a date? " asked Ally

" You could call it that" said Matt with a smile

" Yeah I would like that." said Ally

" Good. So I will pick you around 7? " asked Matt

" Yeah, that sounds good." said Ally

" Ok. Well I guess I will see you later? " asked Matt

" Yeah ok. Bye" said Ally with a smile

Ally walked back over to the table and sat down. All the girls sat there and waited for her to say something.

" So? " asked Sophie

" So what? " asked Ally

" What happened? " asked Emily

" Nothing really. Were just going to hang out tonight." said Ally

" So it's a date? " asked Sophie

"No. Well yeah I guess." said Ally

" Damn." said Emily

" Whatever lacrosse is hotter than golf anyway. Uhh Em look at them how cute are they? " asked Hannah

" You guys are sluts" said Ally with a laugh oooOOOooo COHEN HOUSE

Kirsten walked into the house and went straight to her room. She was desperatley trying to avoid the Nana, but she had left some important papers she needed on her nightstand.She really needed to stop going over documents before she went to bed, all it did was just make her even more stressed.

Kirsten grabbed her things and headed for the kitchen. She was going to have to face the Nana at some point, and besides she deserately needed some coffee. The Nana was of course sitting in the kitchen when Kirsten walked in.

" I thought you had left? " asked the Nana

" I did, but I left some papers I needed " said Kirsten as she refilled her coffee carrier

" Oh I see." said The Nana

" Well I should go" said Kirsten

" Kirsten wait." said the Nana

" Yes? " asked Kirsten

" I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't of said those things to you." said the Nana

" No you shouldn't have, but it's ok I'm used to it. And I know how hard it was for you to apolgize, so I accept your apology." said Kirsten

" Thank you." said the Nana

" It's just that you can say whatever the hell you want to me, but you might want to watch what you say in front of your grandaughter." said Kirsten

" What do you mean? " asked Sophie

" She can't stand talking about her mom, and frankly neither can I." said Kirsten

" I know I shoudn't of mentioned it although if you think about it wasn't me who brought it up." said the Nana

" I know. I have already had this conversation with him, not that it really did any good." said Kirsten

" Right. Well I am still sorry." said the Nana

"It's ok. I mean it's not ok, but it's ok. If that makes any sense." said Kirsten

" You have been hanging around with my son too long. He's rubbing off on you." said the Nana

" Yeah. Well I should be going. If I don't get back soon Julie may have made all my staff quit.I really shouldn't leave them a lone with her for too long." said Kirsten as she got up and left the kitchen.  
oooOOOooo KIRSTENS OFFICE-

Sandy entered Kirstens's office bringing her lunch.

" Hey baby" said Sandy as he entered her office

" Hey I didn't know you were coming by." said Kirsten as she looked away from her computer

" Yeah well I knew you had those interviews lined up so I didn't think you would have time for lunch" said Sandy

" Oh thanks." said Kirsten as she got up and gave Sandy a kiss.

" When do you start your interviews anyway? " asked Sandy

" Our first one is in about 2 hours but Julie dissapeared about an hour ago and I haven't seen her since, so I don't know.Hopefully she will come back soon otherwise I will have to pick an editor myself, and I don't really want to do that." said Kirsten

" Yes because you know whichever one you pick, Julie will end up hating them." said Sandy

" I told her to do it herself, but she somehow manged to get me to agree to help her." said Kirsten

" Sorry honey, but nobody can say no to Julie Cooper." said Sandy

" Well I can't at least. Oh I had an intresting conversation with your mother earlier." said Kirsten

" Really? " asked Sandy

" Yeah I don't know what you said but she actually apologised. " said Kirsten

" Really? I'm not sure she has ever done that" said Sandy

" Well not to me at least." said Kirsten

" Well hey it's a start." said Sandy

" I made her feel guilty about upsetting Ally,so I think were even." said Kirsten

" Ok good. Well I should get back to work." said Sandy

" Ok. Well thanks for stopping by" said Kirsten

" Anytime. I will see you at home." said Sandy as he kissed Kirsten on the cheek

" Bye." said Kirsten as Sandy walked out the door.

Kirsten sat back down at her desk when Julie entered the office

"Hey Kik's. Sorry I'm late. Major traffic." said Julie

" Right. Julie are you ok? " asked Kirsten

" uh yeah I'm fine. Why? " asked Julie

" Well you seem a little frazzled. Plus your shirts on inside out." said Kirsten

Julie looked down at her shirt then gasped a little.

" Oh well I uh spilled something on it at lunch and I tried to get it out. I must have uh put it back on inside out out. I will just go fix it. bye." said Julie hurridley

Kirsten gave Julie a look and then sighed.  
oooOOOooo COHEN HOUSE-AFTER SCHOOL

Ally,Sophie,Summer, and Marissa were all laying out by the pool.Ryan and Seth were hanging out at Luke's house so Summer and Marissa were going to hang out with Sophie and Ally.

" Oh my god this bikini is so annoying. I need a new one." said Summer

" You say that every time Summer" said Ally

" I know. It's just a way for me to convince myself that I am in desperate need for a new one. My therapist says I talk myself into things that I want but don't really need." said Summer

Sophie, Ally, and Marissa all looked at each other then started laughing.

" Go ahead laugh, but at least I look cute." said Summer

" Right. Speaking of looking cute, what are you wearing tonight Ally? " asked Sophie

" I don't know." said Ally

" Where are you going? " asked Marissa

" She has a date with Matt" said Sophie

" It's not a date" said Ally

" Umm yes it is." said Sophie

" Really? Are you guys getting back together? " asked Summer

" Yes they are." said Sophie

" Sophie!" said Ally

" What? I'm just stating the obvious. We all know it's going to happen." said Sophie

" Aww Coop wouldn't they be so cute together? " asked Summer

" Aw they would." said Marissa

" Stop." said Ally

" Hey don't be embarased. Besides he's really hot." said Summer

" Summer! " said Marissa

" What? " asked Summer

" Well he is hot...for Ally" said Marissa

Summer, Sophie, and Marissa burst out laughing.

" Ok. I'm going to get a drink. Anyone else want one? " asked Ally desperatly trying to get away

They were still laughing so Ally took that as a yes and went inside the house. Kirsten walked into the kitchen as Ally was getting some water bottles.

" Hey sweetie" said Kirsten

" Hey. Your back early" said Ally noticing the time. It was only five in the afternoon

" Yeah Julie took over with the interviews so I decided to come home early. Where is everybody? " asked Kirsten

" Well me Sophie Summer and Marissa are out by the pool, Seth and Ryan are over at Luke's house, and the Nana is out with some friends she met at the gorcery store." said Ally

" Oh well I'm glad she has met some people." said Kirsten

" Right. That just means your happy she is not around to harass you" said Ally

" Maybe. What are your plans for tonight? " asked Kirsten

" I'm hanging out with Matt" said Ally

" Really? " asked Kirsten

" Yes." said Ally as she walked out back to the pool

" Is it a date? " asked Kirsten as she followed Ally outside

" I guess" said Ally

" Hi girls" said Kirsten

" Hey Mrs. Cohen" said all the girls

" So it is a date? " asked Summer

" If it will make you guys stop obsessing about it then yes." said Ally

" Ahh yay." said Sophie

" Why are you so excited? " asked Ally

" Well I'm jsut happy for you guys that's all. Plus maybe other girls will stop asking me about him.You have no idea how annoying it is. " said Sophie

" Other girls ask about him? " asked Marissa

" Well they know that me and him are really good friends so they assume they can ask me and I will actually tell him. But I always tell him that he isn't intrested in dating anyone right now, which was true." said Sophie

" Why didn't you tell him? " asked Summer

" Well I knew he wasn't intrested in anyone, plus he was still hoping he would see Ally again." said Sophie

" Aww that is so cute!" said Summer

" I know!" said Marissa

" Can we talk about something else please? " asked Ally

As soon as she asked that the phone rang

" Great the phone. I will get it and you guys can continue to discuss my love life." said Ally

Ally walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone

" Hello? " asked Ally

" Hey Ally it's Sandy" said Sandy

" Hey Sandy what's up? " asked Ally

" I'm coming home early so I figured I would pick up takeout. You answered the phone so you can pick." said Sandy

" Well I won't be here for dinner." said Ally

" Oh. Are you going out? " asked Sandy

" Yeah me and Matt are going to hang out. " said Ally

" Ahh I see." said Sandy

" Stop." said Ally

" I'm not saying anything." said Sandy

" Right. Kirsten's here if you want to talk to her." said Ally

" Yeah put her on" said Sandy

Ally walked outside and handed the phone to Kirsten

" Sandy's on the phone" said Ally

Kirsten took the phone out of Ally's hands and answered it

" Hey " said Kirsten happily as she sttod up and walked away from he girls

" Hey. What are you doing home? " asked Sandy

" Well all I had left were the interviews, and Julie wasn't really letting me say anything about it. Which is fine with me , it's basically a magazine about her." said Kirsten

" You weren't allowed to say anything? " asked Sandy amused

" Nope. I believe her exact words were just to sit there and look pretty." said Kirsten

" Well honey, you are really god at that" said Sandy

" Thanks. I think. Anyway I decided to come home since I wasn't doing anything. When will you be home? " asked Kirsten

" Soon. Hour, maybe hour and a half " said Sandy

" Good becuase I think we have the house to ourselves for the night." said Kirsten

" Oh really? " asked Sandy

" Yeah. Ally has a date, the boys are out with Luke then they are meeting up with the girls, and your mom is out with some of her friends that she met at the grocery store, according to Ally." said Kirsten

" So we will be totally alone." said Sandy

" Yes we will." said Kirsten

" I'm looking forward to it." said Sandy

" Me too." said Kirsten

" Ok well I should get back to work." said Sandy

" Ok well I will se you when you get home." said Kirsten

" Ok. I love you" said Sandy

" I love you too. Bye. " said Kirsten

Summer, Marissa, Sophie, and Ally walked through the door as Kirsten hung up the phone.

" Ally I'm sad your leaving me, but have fun on your date." said Sophie

" I thought you were hanging out with Hannah and Emily? " asked Ally

" I am. I just wanted to make you feel bad" said Sophie

" Well it totally worked." said Ally sarcastically

" Ok well we should go. Sophie do you need a ride ? " asked Marissa

" Yeah. Thanks." said Sophie

" Bye girls." said Kirsten

" Bye Kirsten. Bye Al" said the girls

" Ally call me with the details!" said Sophie while she was leaving

" Ok well I am going to shower. " said Ally

" Ok. What time is he picking you up? " asked Kirsten

" Around 7, so in like 2 hours." said Ally

" Hey Ally ? " said Kirsten

" Yeah? " asked Ally

" Don't be nervous." said Kirsten

" I'm not." said Ally

" Good." said Kirsten oooOOOooo

Kirsten was outside the house searching frantically for an ear ring in the backseat of her car. Sandy's car pulled up and he got out, but Kirsten didn't notice.

" Honey, what are you doing? " asked Sandy amused

" Remember when I met you at your office the other day and we were going to lunch but we got uh distracted? " asked Kirsten

" Oh how could I forget? " asked Sandy

" Yeah well I think my earring fell out while we were ya know, and now I can't find it." said Kirsten

" Oh. how long have you been out here ? " asked Sandy

" Half an hour I guess." said Kirsten

" Ok well I am pretty sure it is not in there then." said Sandy amused

" Well there was nothing else do to do so I figured I would clean out my car while I was looking." said Kirsten

" Honey, one day you are going to learn to relax." said Sandy

" I know how to relax " said Kirsten

" Of course you do." said Sandy

Sandy and Kirsten started walking back towards the house, Kirsten giving up the search for her earring.

" I do " said Kirsten

" Right. I know." said Sandy

Sandy and Kirsten walked into the kitchen and saw Ally coming down the steps.

Ally's hair and makeup were done, but she was in her pajamas.

" Hey. What time is Matt picking you up ? " asked Kirsten

" In like 15 minutes" said Ally

" Well I hate to be the one to say this but, maybe you should get out of your pajamas" said Sandy

" Funny. I would, but I have nothing to wear." said Ally

" Ah yes. I have heard that one before." said Sandy, looking at Kirsten

" Ignore him. Come on I will help." said Kirsten

Kirsten and Ally entered Ally's room, and Kirsten noticed all the clothes on Ally's bed.

" Where is he taking you? " asked Kirsten

" I think were going to the pier and get food, then probably catch a movie or something." said Ally

" OK well here wear these, and hmm this." said Kirsten

Kirsten handed Ally a pair of dark jeans and a white flow top.

Kirsten then walked over to Ally's closet and pulled out her black chanel purse.

" Oh and take this." said Kirsten as she handed Ally the bag

" How did you do that? " asked Ally

" Do what? " asked Kirsten

" I have been staring at that top for 20 minutes, you stared at it for like 20 seconds." said Ally

" Years of practice. Plus, dark jeans look better for night, and you cant wear a dark top with dark jeans so the white one. Plus you will look nice, but not to nice. You have to make it look like you didn't try, even if you did." said Kirsten

" Ok. Well I willl try to remember that. Thanks." said Ally

Ally walked into her adjoining bathroom to change.

" Hey Ally ? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah? " said Ally through the door

" I thought you said you weren't nervous? " said Kirsten

" I'm not." said Ally

" Ok." said Kirsten

Ally walked out of her bathroom

" I'm fine. Really." said Ally

" I know." said Kirsten

" Ok so I lied. I am freaking out" said Ally

" Ah honey you'll be fine." said Kirsten

" It's just that this is our first date since left and what if it's not the same as it used to be? What if he's changed? What if I've changed? " asked Ally

" Your right it probably won't be the same as it used to be, but maybe it could be better. I'm sure you have both changed since last year, after what you went through it would be weird if you hadn't." said Kirsten

" Yeah, but what if he doesn't like the new me? What if he wants the old one back? " asked Ally

" I'm sure your not the only one who has changed. Your both older now, so like I said maybe you guys can be better than what you used to be." said Kirsten

" Thanks Kirsten" said Ally

" That's what I'm here for." said Kirsten

" Well I should probably head downstairs. He should be here in like 2 minutes." said Ally

" Ok. Hey Ally? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah? " asked Ally

" Can you do me one favor? " asked Kirsten

" Sure. What? " asked Ally

" Just let it happen. Don't worry about everything, just let it happen." said Kirsten

" Thanks." said Ally

" Anytime." said Kirsten

Ally headed downstairs and as she reached the edge of the steps she saw Matt's car pull up. Ally opened the door and saw Matt heading up the stairs.

" Hey" said Ally

" Oh hey. I was coming to get you." said Matt

" Yeah well I saw the car so." said Ally

" Yeah. So we should go." said Matt

" Right." said Ally as she and Matt walked towards the car

Ally hoped the whole night wouldn't be as awkward as that was or else...they were screwed.  
oooOOOooo COHEN HOUSE-

Sandy and Kirsten walked down the stairs hand in hand.

" When was the last time we were truly alone? It feels like it's been forever" said Kirsten as she laid her head on Sandy shoulder

" I know what you mean " said Sandy

" So what are we going to do? I could fire up the hot tub. " said Kirsten

" I will get the wine." said Sandy

" Ok." said Kirsten

10 minutes later Sandy and Kirsten had changed into their bathing suits. Kirsten had put on her black bikini and Sandy had on a pair of board shorts.

Sandy handed Kirsten a glass of wine, and the two slid down into the hot tub.

" Oh my god, I needed this." said Kirsten

" So did I" said Sandy

" So I haven't really talked to you. How was your day? " asked Kirsten

" Well I kind of have some bad news." said Sandy

" What's the matter? " asked Kirsten concerned

" Nothing major. I just have to go out of town for a couple weeks." said Sandy

" Oh. For how long? " asked Kirsten. She hated when he went on buisness trips

" Just for two weeks. I leave on Tuesday.You going to be ok by your self ? " asked Sandy

" I think I will miss you terribly, but I will be fine. You said you leave Tuesday right? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah. " said Sandy

" Well that only gives us 5 days to spend together, so I think we should start our quality time right now." whispered Kirsten into his ear as she lightly bit down on his ear lobe.

" I like the sound of that" said Sandy

Kirstn moved so she was sitting on Sandy's lap as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Sandy pressed his lips softly against Kirsten's. Kirsten deepend the kiss and allowed Sandy's tongue to enter her mouth. Sandy then pulled back and started to place kisses on Kirsten's shoulder moving up. He reached her neck, then her jaw, then her collarbone.

" Hmm I love you" said Sandy

" I love you too" murmured Kirsten

" We should defintley send the kids out more often" muttered Sandy

" Definitley" said Kirsten as she kissed Sandy again

" What time"

kiss

" is your"

kiss

" coming home" asked Kirsten as she pulled away

" I don't know" said Sandy as he continued to place kisses on Kirsten's neck

" Should we move to the bedroom? " asked Kirsten

" Why? " asked Sandy

" So she doesn't come in and see us." said Kirsten

" Good point." said Sandy

Sandy and Kirsten reluctantly got out of the hotub and moved elsewhere to continue what they were doing. They figured the Nana wouldn't really want to see that, now would she? oooOOOooo PIER

Ally and Matt were having a great time. They had moved past the awkwardness, and were really enjoying themselves. Ally had realized how much she missed being with Matt. She had really loved him, but then she left and everything had gotten messed up.

" Here you go" said Matt as he handed Ally an ice cream cone

" Thanks. Hey Matt? " said Ally

" Yeah? " asked Matt

" I'm really glad we did this." said Ally

" Me too." said Matt

" I really missed you. " said Ally

Ally and Matt looked at each other, and Matt moved toward Ally and pressed his lips to hers.  
He pulled back after a moment.

" That's something else I missed." said Ally

Ally wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pressed her lips back to his.

Oh yeah, the awkwardness had passed, thought Ally.  
oooOOOooo COHEN LIVING ROOM-  
Sandy and Kirsten lay on the couch with their bathing suits thrown across the living room.

" We never really made it to the bedroom." said Kirsten

" Yeah well I got distracted. You tend to have that affect on me" said Sandy as he pressed a kiss onto Kirsten's head.

" What time is it? " asked Kirsten

" Almost 9." said Sandy

" Your mom should be home soon." said Kirsten

" Or now." said Sandy

" What? " asked Kirsten

" I think her car is coming." said Sandy

" Shit." said Kirsten as she quickly got up.

Kirsten and Sandy quickly grabbed their bathing suits and threw them on just in time. Sophie walked into the door seconds after Kirsten had pulled on the top and bottom of her bikini.

" Hey Ma. Did you have fun? " asked Sandy

" Why yes I did. Looks like you two enjoyed your time a lone." said Sophie

" Uh yes we did." said Kirsten looking at Sandy

" Although next time you might want to think about doing that in your bedroom. It's cleaner, and people sit on those couches you know. Well I'm exhausted. Goodnight." said Sophie sweetly

Sandy and Kirsten watched in amazement as Sophie wlaked up the stairs.

" How did she know? " asked Kirsten

Sandy wrapped an arm around Kirsten's sholder and pulled her close to him.

" She's Sophie Cohen, she knows everything." sighed Sandy oooOOOooo AN- I hope you liked chapter 12! Im so sorry again for the wait! I will try to update sooner because now school is out! Leave a review please! :) 


	13. An affair to remember

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the wait! I was on vacation for a while and I just got back. I meant to post before I left but I didn't get the chance. So I hope people are still reading this, and for those who are I'm sorry again! lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews on last chapter, and here is chapter 13! :)

oooOOOooo

Kirsten stood at the kitchen counter pouring herself a cup of coffee. Ally and the Nana were sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Sandy walked into the kitchen and walked over to Kirsten.

" Morning beautiful" said Sandy as he placed a kiss on Kirsten's head.

Kirsten just turned around and gave him "the look"

" Somebody's in trouble" said Ally in a sing songy voice

" Honey, is there something wrong? " asked Sandy

" Did you even look at a calendar when you said you would go on that buisness trip? " asked Kirsten

" Oh. I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." said Sandy

" Do you really think I am that stupid? " asked Kirsten

" He so should not have said that." whispered Ally to the Nana

The Nana didn't respond. She simply laughed at how upset Kirsten was getting over this holiday

" Of course I don't think your stupid." said Sandy

" No you just hoped I wouldn't notice that you are going out of town and missing Valentine's day!" said Kirsten

" No I just hoped you wouldn't be upset." said Sandy

" Sandy it's my favorite holiday! " said Kirsten

" Honey it's not even a real holiday." said Sandy

" No. Do not start with that again." said Kirsten

" Dad must be talking about Valentine's day." said Seth as he and Ryan walked into the kitchen

" Why do we have this fight every year?" asked Sandy

" Because for some reason that I don't understand you can't just embrace this holiday. Why do you hate this holiday so much?" said Kirsten

" Why shouldn't I? If you are alone, it just reminds you that you are in fact alone. If you are lucky enough to be in love than you have to start buying candy,flowers, this stuff for nothing! " said Sandy

" You never bought me lingerie" said Kirsten

" Ok. Ew." muttered Ally

" I know and look how upset you are. This is why I hate this holiday. Look can we talk about this later? " asked Sandy

" Fine. I'm late anyway." said Kirsten as she walked out of the kitchen

" Dad why are you complaining already? Valentines day is like a week away." said Seth

" He decided to take a little buisness trip during Valentine's day, and Kirsten is not to happy about that." said Ally

" Gee dad do you hate mom that much? Mom lives for Valentine's day " asked Seth

" Shouldn't you guys be at school?" asked Sandy

" Ok I can tell when we are not wanted. Come on guys." said Seth to Ally and Ryan

The three left the kitchen leaving Sandy and the Nana alone. The Nana still had a smirk on her face.

" You think this is funny don't you? " asked Sandy

" A little. I told you never to get married. " said Sophie

" I'm late for work. And do me a favor will you? " asked Sandy

" What? " asked Sophie

" Try not to piss my wife off quite as much as you usually do today." said Sandy as he walked out the door

" Oh I think you have pissed her off enough for the both of us today." said Sophie

oooOOOooo

Newport Group-

" Morning Kirsten" said Julie as she walked into the office

"Hi Julie" said Kirsten in a not so happy voice

" What's wrong? " asked Julie

" Nothing." said Kirsten

" Come on Kirsten tell me. I'm dying for some good gossip. " said Julie

" Fine. Sandy will be out of town on Valentine's day, and I'm just a littel bummed. Nothing major." said Kirsten

" Huh. Talk about commitment." said Julie

" You can't be serious." said Kirsten

" What are you talking about? " asked Julie

" Julie, you of all people can't say anything about commitment. " said Kirsten

" Honestly Kirsten I have no idea what you are talking about. " said Julie

" Julie, I know your having an affair with Jimmy. " said Kirsten softly.

Julie quickly went to shut the door so no one would hear their conversation.

" Kirsten... how did you find out? " asked Julie

" I noticed you have been acting wierd around each other latley, and the other day you came in here and your shirt was inside out and your hair was a little distraught. I just kind of pieced it all together." said Kirsten

" Just because I put my top on inside out one day doesn't mean I'm having an affair." said Julie matter of factly.

" Well, you also just confirmed it so now I know I was right." said Kirsten

" Right. Damn." said Julie

" Julie it's ok i'ts really none of my buisness. " said Kirsten

" Your'e not going to tell him are you? " asked Julie nervously

" No. This is between you and my dad. It has nothing to do with me. " said Kirsten

" Thanks Kiks. " said Julie as she pulled Kirsten into a hug.

" Uh your welcome. " said Kirsten surprised at Julie's sudden affection

" If he found out then I would be put back on the streets." said Julie as she realeased Kirsten

" My dad wouldn't do that to you. He loves you. " said Kirsten

" Please. Wer'e not talking about you and Sandy, Kirsten. If you two split up, god forbid that you did, but if you did, he would make sure you were ok. No that you would need his money, but you get what I'm saying." said Julie

" Julie you and my dad won't get a divorce. Unless you wanted to, I mean if anyone does the leaving it would be you, for Jimmy right? " asked Kirsten

" I don't think so." said Julie sadly

" What do you mean?" asked Kirsten

" Well, the other day I heard him on talking on the phone, and it sounded like he was taking this job in Hawaii." said Julie

" I don't undersatnd. Why would he do that?" asked Kirsten

" I don't know. I guess I'm just not enough. I should get back to work." said Julie sadly

" Julie," Kirsten started, but it was to late and Julie had already left her office oooOOOooo HARBOUR

" Ok so when are you going to tell me about your date? You guys went out like two days ago, and you haven't said a word. That's like breaking best friend code. I am truly crushed." said Sophie

" It was just a date. " said Ally

" Right. So what did you guys do? Come on give me something" said Sophie

" Ok. He picked me up we saw a movie then we walked around the pier and gt ice cream. There happy? " asked Ally

" That's it? " asked Sophie

" Ok see I give you an inch, and you want a foot." said Ally

" Well how many inches are we talking? " asked Sophie with a grin

" Ew shut up. We didn't have sex." said Ally

" Why not? You guys haven't seen each other in like a year, it's almost like expected." said Sophie

" We didn't have sex because I am not a slut like you" said Ally

" Oh funny. I was just kidding anyway. But you kissed right? You have your Matt face on." said Sophie

" What are you talking about? " asked Ally

" Your Matt face. You just have this certain look on your face and it's always there when something happens with Matt. You guys either had a fight or he did something really sweet, but you don't want to bring it up and I always have to pull it out of you. It's you Matt face, and right now you have it on." said Sophie

" Oh. Well something did kind of happen." said Ally

" Really? Share please." said Sophie

" Fine. But you can't tell anyone. I haven't really talked to him since the other night." said Ally

" Swear. Now spill." said Sophie

" Well we kissed." said Ally

" Oh. Well I knew that already." said Sophie

" What? How? " asked Ally

" Did you not listen when I explained about your Matt face? " asked Sophie

" Oh right, because my face is just a dead give away." said Ally

" Hey I have known you forever, I can tell when something good happens." said Sophie

" So it's good? " asked Ally with a smile

" Hell yeah it's good! Listen Al, you and Matt belong together. And now you are, so of course it's good." said sophie

" Yeah. Ok so now that that is out of the way, what are you doing tonight?" asked Ally

" Well, each of my parents lawyers are coming over to the house to start dividing everything up because of the divorce, so I will probably hide in my room all night." said Sophie sadly

" I'm sorry Soph." said Ally

" It's not your fault. You didn't force my dad to cheat on my mom. Unless you are hiding something about you and my dad that I din't know about. Which would almost be kind of cool because then we would be almost related. But it would be really weird." said Sophie

" Ok I'm going to ignore most of that, but that's what happenend? I mean your dad had an affair?" asked Ally

" Yeah. Then my mom found out and filed for divorce." said Sophie

" Oh. Well hey why don't you come over tonight? You can have dinner with us and you can spend the night if you want. " said Ally

" Really? Thanks Al. I would do anything to avoid lawyers." said Sophie

" Well unfortounately, Sandy is a lawyer." said Ally with a smile

" Yeah, but he's not one of those creepy ones. Although his eyebrows are a little scary. Oh look Matt's coming. Sorry gotta go." said Sophie

" Hey." said Matt

" Hey" said Ally

" So the other night was fun." said Matt

" Yeah it was" said Ally

" We should do it again sometime." said Matt

" Right. So are we really doing this? " asked Ally

" Doing what? " asked Matt

" Pretending we are just two people who really know nothing about each other and have only been on one date? Because if we are, I mean that's just dumb because that is definately not us." said Ally

" I guess not" said Matt with a smile

" Come on. You can walk me to western civ" said Ally as she linked her arm through Matts oooOOOooo

SOPHIES HOUSE

" ok so let's just get my stuff and leave. The lawyers should be here any minute and my mom's probably freaking out" said Sophie as she and Ally approached Sophie's doorway

" Ok" said Ally

" Mom I'm home." said Sophie

" Oh hi sweetheart. I thought you were going to Ally's?" said Karen( Sophie's mom)

" I am. I just came to get some stuff." said Sophie

" Oh right." said Karen

" Yeah. I will be right back, I'm going to go grab my stuff." said Sophie

" Thanks for letting her stay over Ally. I really appreciate it. She doesn't really like being around all this mess. Can't say I blame her, I'm not too fond of it myself." said Karen

" Oh it's no problem really." said Ally

" Still. Sophie's lucky she has a friend like you. I know I could use a real friend not a newpsie friend." said Karen with a smile

" Ok I'm ready." said Sophie as she came down the steps

" Ok well you gilrs have fun." said Karen

" Mom, call me when your meeting thing is over okay? " said Sophie

" I will. Bye girls" said Karen oooOOOooo COHEN HOUSE

The Cohens, Ryan, Ally, Sophie, and the Nana sat at the table eating a rather quiet dinner,which was unusual when Seth and Sandy were involved.

" Thanks for letting me come over guys." said Sophie with a smile

" It's no problem sweetie" said Kirsten

The table went back to silence and Sophie pulled out her cell giving the signal to Ally

Whats up with your parental units???? typed Sophie

Ally's phone vibrated and she read Sophie text and typed back

Sandys going out of town on Vday. Kirsten's :( typed Ally

Sophie's phone vibrated when Seth interrupted.

" Please tell me you two are not seriously doing what I think you are." said Seth

" That depends what do you think we are doing? " asked Ally with a laugh

" Your texting each other and your sitting right next to each other" said Seth

" So what's your point? " asked Sophie

" My point is that your texting each other and your sitting right next to each other" said Seth

" It's a private convo Seth. " said Sophie

" Oh well if it's a private convo it makes total sense. Now I understand" said Seth his voice dripping with sarcasm

The table went back to silence, except for the occasional comment from Seth that no one really understood, but that was to be expected

" So pops why so quiet this evening?" asked Seth begging for someone to take over the conversation

" Got nothing to say" said Said Sandy

" That's a first" said Kirsten

" Good one Mom" said Seth

Sandy and Kirsten just looked at each other not saying a word.

" Nana your awfully quiet as well" said Seth

" Yes well I wouldn't want to intrude on this lovely conversation were all having" said the Nana

" Yes, that would be tragic" said Seth oooOOOooo ALLY'S ROOM " Ok so that was awkward." said Sophie as they enterd Ally's room

" Tell me about it. " said Ally

" So is Sandy really going to be out of town on Valentine's day? " asked Sophie

" Yeah, and it's Kirsten's favorite holiday, and I guess she's just bummed." said Ally

" Oh that sucks. " said Sophie

" Yeah,and Sandy didn't exactly tell her about it and then she looked on the calendar and figured it out herself. " said Ally

" So he knew and he didn't tell her ? Does he think she's stupid or something?" asked Sophie with a laugh

" He said he was just hoping she wouldn't figure it out." said Ally

" Oh bad move" said Sophie

" My thoughts exactly. Hey Soph, can I ask you something? " asked Ally

" Yeah sure" said Sophie amused

" How's your mom taking the divrorce? " asked Ally sadly

" Not so good actually. She's really upset. Why? " said Sophie

" Well while you were upstairs getting your stuff we started talking and she just seemed really sad." said Ally

" Yeah well she doesn't really have anyone to talk to besides me. I mean she has her newpsie friends, but theyr'e not the type to listen. They just want to gossip about it." said Sophie

" I know. People here are so different. At first I thought Newport and Lagnua would be like the same, but theyr'e completely different." said Ally

" Tell me about it. I never expected my parents to get a divorce, but here we are." said Sophie as her cell started ringing.

" It's my mom. I guess the meeting over." said Sophie

" I'm going to got o the bathroom. You guys talk." said Ally as Sophie answered the phone

"Hey mom." said Sophie

" Hi sweetheart. Are you nad Ally having fun? " asked Sophie's mom

" Yeah we are. So how did you guys meeting go? Or do I really want to know? " asked Sophie

" Well, your father and I discussed it, and we feel as if you should be able to choose who you would like to live with." said Karen

" So you are definately getting divorced? " asked Sophie

" Yeah. I thought you knew that was a definate? " said Karen

" No, I know. I was just kind of hoping you guys would somehow work it out." said Sophie

" I know you were sweetie, and I think I was too, but I just can't. " said Karen

" What is Olivia going to do? " asked Sophie

Olivia is Sophie's 5 year old sister, and she has the same bright blue eyes as Sophie, but has long curly blonde hair.

" Your sister is going to stay with me, but you can choose. Although there is a catch if you want to live with your dad." said Karen

" What? " asked Sophie

" Well, you know how your father was talking about expanding the company? " asked Karen

" Yeah." said Sophie

" Well him and Mr. Harper have decidede to open up an office in New York to gain more control of the East Coast, and since your father said there really isn't anything holding him back now he decided to move to New York and run the office." said Karen

" So he doesn't consider me and Olivia a reason to stay? " asked Sophie

" No that's not what he meant." said Karen

" No Mom you don't have to defend him. Ever since we moved here he has changed. All he cares about is money and that whore he cheated on you with, and there is no chance in hell that I would ever move in with him." said Sophie

" Oh I was hoping you would say that." said Karen

" We get to stay in our house right? " asked Sophie

" Of course. As long as you or Olivia is living there, I get to keep the house, but that means he gets partial custody." said Karen

" Okay. Hey mom? " said Sophie

" Yeah ? " asked Karen

" I'm really sorry about all of this." said Sophie sadly

" Oh sweetie this is so far from being your fault. " said Karen

" I know, but still." said Sophie

'' I know. I'm sorry too. Well I should go. I have to go pick up Olivia from your grandmothers. I love you sweetheart" said Karen

" I love you too Mom. Bye" said Sophie as she hung up the phone

Ally came back into the room as she heard Sophie get off the phone.

" So, how'd it go? " asked Ally nervously as she sat down next to Sophie on the bed

" Well it's official, my parents are officially getting divorced." said Sophie

" I'm sorry." said Ally

" Oh that's not even half of it." said Sophie

" What do you mean? " asked Ally

" Well my dad is moving to New York." said Sophie

" What why? " asked Ally

" Well my dad and Matt's dad have been talking about expanding their company, so when they decided to open up and office in New York, my dad volunteered to run it. " said Sophie

" But what about Olivia? She is going to grow up not knowing her dad." said Ally sadly

" Well I guess he doesn't care about that." said Sophie sadly

" Hey I know what will make you feel better." said Ally

" What? " asked Sophie

" Ice cream. Come on." said Ally as she dragged Sophie down to the kitchen oooOOOooo COHEN KITCHEN

Sandy was sitting at the kitchen table working on some things for a new case that he took on when Ally and Sophie entered the kitchen.

" Hey, were making ice cream you want some? " asked Ally

" No thanks, I'm trying to finsh some stuff work." said Sandy

" Hey don't you have an office for that? " asked Ally amused at the sight of the kitchen table. Papers were scattered everywhere, and it was a mess.

" Yeah, but I would have to walk past the living room, and Kirsten's in there and she is still kind of pissed so I'm doing my best to avoid her." said Sandy

" Ok now that is just pathetic." said Sophie

" I agree. Why don't you just apologize? " asked Ally

" Oh now there's a thought" said Sophie sarcastically

" I've tried, but she doesn't really want to hear what I have to say." Sandy

" Yes well that was before you were holding a bowl of ice cream." said Ally a she handed him a bowl

" You really think that will work? " asked Sandy amused

" Oh yeah." said Sophie

" Fine. But if I die, you have to plan my funeral" said Sandy

" Deal." said Ally

" Thanks. Oh and by the way, don't ever get married." said Sandy

" Noted." said Ally

Sandy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" hey " said Sandy

" hey" said Kirsten softly

" I brought you something. Well actually Ally made it but I am delivering it so I guess technically... I'm sorry." said Sandy as he sat down next to Kirsten and handed her the bowl of ice cream.

" I know. I was never really mad at you. It's just I feel like every year we have this stupid fight about how you don't embrace Valentine's day and I don't know I guess I just got upset." said Kirsten

" Oh honey, just because I don't like Valentine's day doesn't mean that I don't love you. Because I do. " said Sandy

" I know. I'm just upset your missing it thats all." said Kirsten

" Well we could always celebrate Valentine's day before Valentine's day actually happens." said Sandy

" Really? " asked Kirsten

" Sure why not, I don't leave until the 10th, we can go out the night before." said Sandy

" Okay" said Kirsten

" Okay" said Sandy

Sany leaned in towrad Kirsten and gnetly pressed his lips against hers. Kirsten pulled back after a moment and rested her forehead against Sandy'd.

" So fight over? " asked Kirsten

" I sure as hell hope so." said Sandy as he once again pressed his lips against Kirsten's.

Kirsten gently pulled away and rested her head on the crook of Sandy's neck as he warpped his arm around her shoulder.

" So did I tell you about Julie? " asked Kirsten

" No. What has she done now? " asked Sandy almost afraid of Kirstens answer

" Well her and Jimmy are having an affair." said Kirsten

" You have got to be kidding me." said Sandy

" Nope. She has been acting really strange around him lately and I confronted her today and she told me everything." said Kirsten

" She told you? " asked Sandy

" Yeah. It was really sad actually. She was just talking about how she didn't love my dad, and how she loved Jimmy but he was taking this job in Hawaii so they couldn't be together." said Kirsten

" How's your dad taking it? I'm surprised he hasn't had Jimmy killed or something." said Sandy

" Sandy." said Kirsten

" What? I was just saying I'm surprised Caleb hasn't done something." said Sandy

" Well he doesn't know. And you can't tell him. I promised julie I wouldn't say anything." said Kirsten

" Okay I won't say anything. " said Sandy

" Thank you." said Kirsten

" Well at least I didn't have to apologise for that" said Sandy

" Believe me, it would take a hell of a lot more than a bowl of ice cream." said Kirsten

" Well I guess were lucky that will never happen" said Sandy as he kissed the top of Kirsten's head

" Yeah, I guess we are" said Kirsten with a smile

AN- I know I suck and that I haven't updated in a LONG time but I'm really really really sorry! lol ok, so I'm working on the next cahpter and it should be up soon! i promise:). So review please! 


	14. secrets and schemes

AN- hey everyone! ok so thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! your feedback really helps! Once again I'm really sorry about the delay on the last chapter, but updates will be quicker since field hockey ended! That was part of the reason I hadn't been updating, I was just really busy! So for those of you who are still reading, please review! lol. So I hope you enjoy chapter 14 :)

Matt and Ally sat in Ally's room doing their homework. Things had been going well with them so far, and Ally finally felt like her life was getting back on track after everything she had gone through this pat year.

" I can't believe your making me do homework on a Friday afternoon." said Matt with a smile

" Hey if you do it now you don't have to worry about it all weekend which means you have more time to hang out with me. Besides what would you be doing right now if you weren't doing this. Sitting at home? " asked Ally

" No I would be playing golf." said Matt with a smile

" Oh, well then this is definately more fun. Golf sucks." said Ally

" How would you know? You have never played." said Matt

" That's not true. I went with you once." said Ally

" That was miniature golf, and you only lasted 8 holes." said Matt

" Well how many holes are there? " asked Ally

" 18." said Matt

" good lord. Don't you get bored? We only played like half and I thought I was going to die of boredom." said Ally

" Well, you were kind of bad." said Matt

" Shut up I was not. I got a really high score." said Ally proudly

" The point of golf is to get a low score." said Matt

" Okay now that's just dumb. Hey have you talked to Sophie at all today? " asked Ally switching the subject

" Not really. Why? " asked Matt

" Well she skipped school today, and I mean she isn't sick because I talked to her last night and she was fine. So that means she was at the mall all day, and she usually calls me after school when she does that and I meet her there, but she didn't call me." said Ally

" Maybe she just wants to be alone." said Matt

" Please. Sophie hates being alone. I guess I'm jut worried about her " said Ally

" Why don't you invite her to go to the movies with us tonight." said Matt

" You wouldn't mind? " asked Ally

" No. Besides now you won't get mad if I fall asleep during whatever dumb movie you pick out becuase now you can talk to Sophie." said Matt

" Hey I do not pick out dumb movies." said Ally

" Remember Bring it on? You made me take you at least 3 times." said Matt

" What about Lord of the Rings? Those movies lasted forever." said Ally

" Mean Girls? I think we saw that one more than bring it on." said Matt

" Hey I love that movie." said Ally

" I know. That's why I took you ." said Matt

" Aw your sweet." said Ally

" I have my moments " said Matt

" Uh huh" said Ally

Matt leaned in towards Ally and pressed his lips against Ally's as he slid his hadn to her waist. Ally parted her lips, allowing the kiss to get deeper.

The door opened and Kirsten walked in interupting them.

" Oh uh sorry. I didn't know you had uh company." said Kirsten

" Uh no problem" said Ally embarresed.

" I was jut wondering if I could borrow you flat iron. I fried mine. Hi Matt." said Kirsten with a smile

" Hey Mrs. Cohen "

" Yeah sure it's in my bathroom." said Ally as she got up and went into the other room

Kirsten followed her in there as Ally opened drawers looking for her falt iron.

" So Summer was right, he is cute" said Kirsten with a smile

" Oh hey look here it is." said Ally as she handed Kirsten the flat iron

" Thanks. Ah you guys are so cute together." said Kirsten

" Okay. Bye now." said Ally

" Fine I'm going." said Kirsten

Kirsrten walked out of the room and down the stairs as Ally walked back into her room.

" Hey." said Ally as she walked back into her room

" Hey. She wasn't mad was she? " asked Matt

" Kirsten? Please, the amount of times I have caught her and Sandy doesn't even amount to what she saw. " said Ally

" True" said Matt

" okay well I'm going to call Sophie." said Ally excitedly oooOOOooo Kirsten walked into her and Sandy's bedroom and noticed Sandy's suitcase on the bed.

" The day has finally come, Sandy Cohen is leaving me." said Kirsten as she sat down on the bed next to his bag

" Sorry no such luck. " said Sandy with a smile

" Do you have everything? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah. You going to be ok by yourself? " asked Sandy

" I will be fine, don't worry. Besides there are four other people in this house, I'm not exactly alone." said Kirsten

" Ok. Well what about my mother? " asked Sandy

" What about her? " asked Kirsten amused

" Are you two going to be ok by yourselves? " asked Sandy

" Sandy, I appreciate your concern, but trust me I will be fine. Come on we should go." said Kirsten

Sandy and Kirsten arrived hand in hand at the airport about an hour later and came to the terminal for Sandy's flight.

" So what exactly are you doing while your in Arizona? " asked Kirsten

" Were training new lawyers that are fresh out of college. The Kahn in Partridge, Savage in Kahn is stationed in Arizona, so I think it's some seminar." said Sandy

" And they want you to train these kids? " asked Kirsten

" Why wouldn't they? " asked Sandy

" Because you'll scare the hell out of them" said Kirsten

" What are you talking about? Kids love me." said Sandy

" I'm just saying sometimes when your doing a case, you get a little intense" said Kirsten

" Some call that passionate." said Sandy

" I guess you could say that" said Kirsten

" Ok well I should probably get going. Your sure you'll be ok? " asked Sandy

" Yes I promise." said Kirsten

" You know the password for the alarm? " asked Sandy

" Yes. Grease lightning. Sandy I will be fine. I will however miss you. " said Kirsten as she wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck

" I'll miss you too." said Sandy

" Call me when you get there okay? " sadi Kirsten

" I will " said Sandy

Sandy leaned down and pressed his lips on Kirsten's. Kirsten slightly parted her lips to allow the kiss to deepen but pulled away after a few moments.

" Ok well I should get going. I love you." said Sandy

" I love you too. Bye " said Kirsten as she dropped her arms from Sandy's neck

Sandy placed one more kiss on her cheek and then walked off to the gate. Kirsten made sure that Sandy got through the gate alright, and then headed for home.

Kirsten got into her car when her cell phone starteted to ring. Kirsten dug her phone out of her purse and answered it.

" Hello? " said Kirsten

" Hey mom it's me" said Seth

" Hey sweetie, everything okay? " asked Kirsten. Seth rarely ever called her unless something was wrong

" Yeah uh Julie is over and was just wondering when you were coming back. " said Seth

" Julie Cooper? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah. She's like the only Julie we know. Who else would it be? " asked Seth

" oh no, she isn't talking to your Grandmother is she? " asked Kirsten nervously. Who knew what Sophie Cohen would have to say about Julie Cooper.

" I'm trying to keep them seperated, but I don't think it will work much longer. " said Seth

" Okay well I'm just leaving the airport so I should be home in about 20 minutes." said Kirsten

" I will alert the media. " said Seth as he hung up the phone

Kirsten drove as fast as the speed limit allowed her. She knew that Sophie would definately not appreciate Julie Cooper's character. If she thought Kirsten was an unintelligent spoiled brat, Kirsten didn't want to imagine what Sophie would think of Julie.

Kirsten walked into her house and was immediately greeted by Julie. however Kirsten was more concerned with the man that was standing next to Julie. He was pretty tall, had dark hair, and Kirsten had no idea who he was.

" Kiki, what took you so long? " asked Julie as she walked over to Kirsten

" I was dropping off Sandy at the airport. Julie what are you doing? " said Kirsten as she was being dragged off into the kitchen by Julie

" I need to talk to you." said Julie as she and Kirsten entered the kitchen

" Ok Julie what is so important? " asked Kirsten

" I'm sorry Kiks but your mother in law is a bitch." said Julie

" Oh I know." said Kirsten

" How did Sandy turn out to be so ...Sandylike ? " asked Sophie

" I have asked myself that question many times." said Kirsten

" Isn't she like going through chemo? " asked Julie

" Well she's done now. She just has follow up appoinments and stuff right now." said Kirsten

" I though that when someone went through cancer they got...nicer. " said Julie

" She did, but when she moved in with us she was back to her noraml self. Julie I have a more important question though." said Kirsten

" What? " asked Julie

" Who is that guy standing in my living room? " asked Kirsten

" Oh that's Carter Buckley. He's our new editor." said Julie

" ok..but why is he in my house? " asked Kirsten

Before Julie could answer they were interrupted by Carter coming into the kitchen

" Hi I hope I'm not interrupting. I don't think wev'e met yet. I'm Carter Buckley, you must be Kirsten Cohen." said Carter

" Yes, it's nice to meet you." said Kirsten politley

" Well Kirsten we should be going. I was taking Carter on a tour of Newport and we passed your house and Carter really wanted to meet you so he suggested we come and say hi, although now I kind of wish we didn't. Bye Kiks." said Julie

" Uh it was nice meeting you" said Carter as he left the room with Julie

Sophie and Seth came back into the kitchen as soon as Julie and Carter left.

" Who was that woman? " asked Sophie in disgust

" Mom's ex boyfriends ex wife. " said Seth

Kirsten gave Seth a look warning him before answering.

" Her name is Julie Cooper. " said Kirsten

" Nichol. You can't forget the Nichol Mom." said Seth

" Nichol, as in your father Nichol? " asked Sophie

" Um, yes Julie is married to my dad. Sophie, what exactly did you say to her? Julie doesn't usually get offended by too many pople, but you obviously made an impression on her. " said Kirsten

" I didn't say anything awful to her. You California girls have no backbone." said Sophie

" She basically called her a gold digging whore. " said Seth

" Sethela! " said Sophie in a stern voice

" What? It's nothing no one in this house hasn't said before." said Seth

"Seth don't say whore. I have never called Julie a gold digging whore. She.. may have married my father for money, but she is not a whore." said Kirsten

" Isn't she having an affair with Jimmy Cooper? " asked Seth

" How did you.." asked Kirsten

" I kind of may have overheard you and Dad talking about it." said Seth

" Seth Ezekial, how many times have I told you not to eavesdrop? " asked Kirsten

" Several. But if it makes you feel any better, I had to listen to you guys mack all over each other before which is punishment enough." said Seth

Kirsten rolled her eyes at his comment and Sophie made a look of dissaproval towards Kirsten that Kirsten chose to ignore.

" Not a word of this to anyone. Either of you. Got it? " asked Kirsten sternly

" Fine. I have to go pick up Summer. Maybe she will be nicer to me than you mother." said Seth

" Well, looks like I was right. She is a gold digging whore." said Sophie " Who is? " asked Ally as she and Matt walked into the kitchen

" Nobody" said Kirsten as she gave the Nana a look telling her not to mention anything

" Uh ok. Are Seth and Summer back yet? I have to talk to Summer about something" said Ally

" No Seth just went to pick her up, then I think they were coming back here to meet Ryan and Marissa. " said Kirsten

" Oh okay. Well were going to go pick up Sophie then I think were going to catch a movie. See you later" said Ally

"Have fun" said Kirsten

When Ally and Matt left it was just Kirsten and Sophie alone together creating an awkward situation. The two stood in the kitchen in silence until Kirsten spoke up.

" Well I have to pick up some things from the store. You want to come along? " asked Kirsten

" With you? To the store? " asked Sophie in surprise

" Yeah then I thought we could ge some dinner because I don't really think you want me cooking." said Kirsten

" No I don't, but I suppose we could do that." said Sophie

oooOOOooo Ally and Matt sat in Matt's car on the way to Sophie's house and Ally was texting Summer about her plan.

Ally pulled out her phone and sent a text to Summer Hey Sum ok so i have a brilliant plan and I need your help! texted Ally

" What are you doing? " asked Matt

" Texting Summer. I have this amazing plan but I kind of need her help." said Ally

" This doesn't involve Sophie does it? " asked Matt

" Maybe. " said Ally

" Al you know Sophie hates it when you try to plan something." said Matt

" That's because unlike her I'm not a natural born schemer. That's why I need Summer." said Ally as she opened her phone and continued texting Summer

" What are you trying to do? " asked Matt

" I am going to find her a boy." said Ally excitedly

" I think if Sophie wanted a boyfriend she would find one herself. " said Matt

" I know, it's just I'm just worried about her. I mean she is going through a lot with her parents and everything, and and why are you looking at me like that? " asked Ally

" Because your plans never work." said Matt

" Your just jealous you didn't think of it first. Oh look were here, and she's coming. Don't mention the plan ok? " said Ally

" I won't." said Matt

" Hey Soph"said Ally as Sophie got into the car

" Hey guys. Thanks for letting me crash your date." said

" It was no problem. Right Matt? " asked Ally

" Right ." said Matt

" Dude you are so whipped. " said Sophie

" Oh he knows." said Ally

" So what exactly are we doing? " asked Sophie

" Well we are going to catch a movie then Summer just texted me and told me to meet her Seth Ryan and Marissa at the diner after. I think they were heading to the Bait Shop first." said Ally

" I didn't know we were meeting them." said Matt

" Uh yeah Summer just texted me." said Ally in a voice letting Matt know that it was all part of the plan.

" Okay." said Matt

" Ok what is up with you guys? " asked Sophie

" Nothing" said Ally and Matt in unison

The rest of the drive was pretty silent and the three finally arrived at the theatre. they got the tickets and were standing in line for popcorn when Sophie finally spoke up.

" I have to pee. I'll be right back." said Sophie

" Ally what are you doing? " asked Matt

" Uh getting popcorn" said Ally

" I mean about Sophie." said Matt

" Nothing. Swear." said Ally

" Al, you are a horrible liar." said Matt

" I know. It sucks. Fine if you must know I am setting her up with one of Summer's friends. See were going to meet all of them at the diner then we'll hang out for a bit. And then Summer's friend Drew, that's his name by the way is going to come in and sit down with us. And then we are going to all make up excuses about having to leave. Then it will just be the two of them." said Ally

" And you really think that is going to work? " asked Matt

" Of course. If Sophie can pull crap like this off then I can too. Besisdes Summer and Marissa have been helping." said Ally

" Okay." said Matt in defeat as he slid his arm around Ally's waist.  
oooOOOooo Market

" Ok so we just need milk and orange juice and then we are done." said Kirsten

" Right." said Sophie

" Crap. Go left, go left" muttered Kirsten

" What why? " asked Sophie confused

" Ah! Kirsten Cohen is that you? " said a voice from the distance

" That's why. Taryn, Hi." said Kirsten as she put on her newpsie face

" Kirsten, I knew I recognized you, you look fabulous! Have you been doing pilates, or have you had work done? Doesn't matter, how are you I haven't seen you in so long! " said Taryn

" I'm good. Oh Taryn this is my mother in law Sophie Cohen, she is living with us." said Kirsten

" How nice. You know Kirsten I don't think I have talked to you since New Years last year! You know I never found out who you ended up with. Uh the guy I got was terrible, let me tell you." said Taryn

" Oh I wish you wouldn't " said Kirsten with a laugh

" You are too funny. So tell me was it Bob? " asked Taryn

" Was what Bob? " asked Kirsten confused

" You know..." said Taryn ina suggestitve tone

" Oh well actually Taryn Sandy and I didn't uh participate. We didn't really know it was that kind of party until we got there" said Kirsten embarrased by the situation

Sophie just stared at the two women realizing what they were talking about.

" You know Taryn we actually have to go. But I will talk to you later." said Kirsten

Taryn left the two women by themselves and Kirsten just looked at Sophie and chose to ignore the look the woman was giving her.

" So, how about I grab the milk you get the orange juice? " asked Kirsten trying to avoid this conversation

" You can't avoid this conversation forever dear." said Sophie

" Fine. Last new year my sister was visiting and she told me and Sandy that we should go to this party so we went and it ended up being a ...swingers party. Neither of us knew that or else we definatley wouldn't have gone." said Kirsten

" So did you? " asked Sophie

" Excuse me? " asked Kirsten

" I'm not judging dear, I would just like to know. After all you dragged me to this place then intoduced me to one of your friends, and I would just like to know." said Kirsten

" Taryn is not really a friend, and no of course not." said Kirsten

" Okay. If it makes you feel better, I kind of figured." said Sophie

" What does that mean?" asked Kirsten remebering the conversations she had that led her and Sandy to that party

" Nothing. You just don't seem like the kind of person who would do ...that with someone other than her husband. Now, I will get the orange juice and you get the milk." said Sophie

oooOOOooo Ally, Matt, and Sophie walked into the diner and sat down with Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth.

" Hey guys." said Ally as they all sat down

" Hey cuz" said Seth

" Seth for the love of god please don't call me cuz." said Ally with a laugh

" I was just trying something new." said Seth

" I have to pee." said Summer

" Oh me too." said Ally

" You just went like 5 minutes ago Summer" said Seth

Summer responded by kicking Seth in the shin which resulted in Seth yelping out in pain.

Summer and Ally left the booth and went into the bathroom.

" Okay so Drew should be here in like 5 minutes." said Summer

" Good. So how are we getting rid of everyone? " asked Ally

" Well Marissa and Ryan are leaving like right now, and I figured that you, me, Seth and Matt would leave like 10 minutes after Drew got here." said Summer

" Okay. This is so going to work." said Ally

" I know!" said Summer

" We should probably get out there before Drew gets here." said Ally

" Right. Let's go." said Summer

Summer and Ally arrived back at the table and noticed Seth interrogating Matt

" Seth what are you doing?" asked Ally

" I'm just getting to know Matthew here." said Seth innocently

" First of all, his name is Matt. Second of all, don't." said Ally

" Fine. I will just sit here quietly, sipping my milkshake" said Seth as he slurped his milkshake

" Where did Ryan and Marissa go?" asked Ally

" Oh they went home I think. Marisa had to get home for something" said Sophie

"Oh. Hey look who it is!" said Summer as she ushered Drew over

Drew arived at the table and Summer introduced him.

" Everyone this is Drew." said Summer

" Drew, this is Ally, Matt, Sophie, and you know Seth." said Summer

" Hey" said Drew

Drew was a bit taller than Sophie, had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He was a junior adn Ally couldn't lie, he was pretty hot.

Drew sat down and joined in on teh conversation. Unlike Sophie, he sort of knew he was being set up. Summer wasn't very subtle when it came to scheming.

About 10 minutes later Summer yawned giving the signal to Ally.

" You know we should probably go soon. It's late." said Ally

" Oh yeah, look at the time. Come on Cohen." said Summer

" It's like 8 30." said Sophie confused

" You know Ally sleeps a lot." said Matt

" Yeah. We will see you guys later." said Summer with a smile

" Have fun" said Ally happily as she grabbed Matt's hand and left the booth.

Sophie and Drew sat there sort of embarrased about the situation

" Are we really that pathetic?" asked Sophie

" Well I kind of knew this was happening." said Drew

" God this is embarrasing. Please don't feel like you have to stay or anything." said Sophie

" No no I want to." said Drew

" Oh okay. Good" said Sophie with a smile oooOOOooo

Kirsten stood at the foot of her bed folding laundry when the phone rang.

" Hello? " said Kirsten happily hoping it would be Sandy

" Hey baby" said Sandy

" Hey, I was hoping it would be you. How is it going? said Kirsten happily

" It's going good so kids are crazy though. Were we that crazy in college?" asked Sandy

" We were probably worse." said Kirsen with a laugh

" Yeah probably. So what about you? Everything going ok? " asked Sandy

" Well I kind of ran into a situation with your mother earlier." said Kirsten

" Oh honey, what did she do now? " asked Sandy dreading the answer

" Oh it wasn't your mom exactly. It was more of Taryn's fault." said Kirsten " Taryn? Oh this can't be good." said Sandy

" Well your mom and I went to the grocery store earlier and we ran into Taryn. We started talking and somehow or other your Mom ended up finding out about the party we went to last New Years." said Kirsten

" Oh honey I'm sorry. What did she say? " asked Sandy

" Suprisingly she didn't say much about it." said Kirsten

" That is suprising." said Sady

" I know, it was just..awkward" said Kirsten

" I'm sure it was. So what else have I missed? " asked Sandy

" Oh nothing really. The kids are out but they should be back soon. But there is something I should probably tell you about Ally., but you have to promise me you won't get upset." said Kirsten

" I can't promise anything until I know what happened" said Sandy

" Sandy" said Kirsten in a firm voice

" Fine I promise I won't get upset." said Sandy

" Thank you. Anyway I kind of caught Ally and Matt making out in her room." said Kirsten

" Honey what is it with you and interrupting our kids? I mean first Ryan and Marissa, now Ally and Matt. You should really learn to knock sweetheart." said Sandy

" So your'e not mad? " asked Kirsten

" Should I be? " asked Sandy

" I don't know, I mean I have never rasied a girl before." said Kirsten

" Yeah, but I mean now that you mention it she is a little young." said Sandy

" Sandy she is in high school" said Kirsten

" So? I mean what were you doing in high school? " asked Sandy

Kirsten paused not sure she wanted to answer that question. As if Sandy read her mind he offered a quick reply.

" Nevermind I don't really want to know." said Sandy

" I will talk to her later if it will make you feel better." said Kirsten sweetly

" Thank you." said Sandy

"Oh there is one more thing. " said Kirsten

" There's more? " asked Sandy

" This is more me realted. I met the editor of the magazine today" said Kirsten

" Oh. What's his name? " asked Sandy excitedly.

" Uh, Carter Buckley. I'm not sure what he's done before." said Kirsten

" What's he like? " asked Sandy

" I don't know really. I didn't talk to him much. he did seem kind of...

" What? " asked Sandy

" I don't know. I'm not sure if slimy is the word but I don't know he just seemed to eager to meet me maybe." said Kirsten

" What do you mean? " asked Sandy

" I mean I came home and he was just sitting here in the living room. I'm probably just overreacting but he just gave off a weird vibe." said Kirsten

" Honey men have been acting weird around you forever, trust me." said Sandy

" What are you talking about? " asked Kirsten

" Guys just tend to be all nervous around you because well your'e you. You have just never noticed it before" said Sandy

" That's not true." said Kirsten

" Believe me honey, it is." said Sandy

" Still I don't know, he just seemed weird to me. Anyway how is it going over there? " asked Kirsten

" It's fine I guess. Listen baby, I hate to say it but I should prorbably go. We have another meeting in about 10 minutes." said Sandy

" Okay. Call me tommorow? I'm probably going to check in a bit." said Kirsten

" I will." said Sandy

" Ok well I love you." said Kirsten

" I love you too. I'll talk to you tommorow. Bye baby. " said Sandy

" Bye." said Kirsten as she hung up the phone.

Kirsten hung up the phone and switched off the light. She got into bed, and noticed how big it was without Sandy there. She grabbed the pillow off of Sandy's side of the bed and hung onto it burying her face into it. She hated sleeping without him, it just wasn't the same. Kirsten clung onto the pillow tighter and shut her eyes thinking that if she tried hard enough she could imgine that Sandy was there but unfortounately, it just wasn't the same.

AN- So I'm really sorry about the delay but schools is just really kicking my ass right . Plus my computer got a virus and stopped working for like 3 weeks, but it should be fixed now! i . Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!!! 


	15. A not so happy Valentines Day

AN- Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviews on last chapter! I oh so appreciate it :) So just a heads up my computer is being completely stupid and it doesn't work some of the times so I really don't know how often I will be able to update. But I have the next couple chapters planned out so hopefully it won't take to long! So for those of you still reading I am apologizing in advance for my lack of updates. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Oh and review please :)

"Okay 6 across is ultimatum" said Kirsten into the phone

"Right so what 7 down? " asked Sandy

"Um 4 letters, Heidi Klum's favorite marine animal, Oh it's Seal." said Kirsten

"How do you know that? " asked Sandy

" She is married to a guy name Seal." said Kirsten

" Oh. You sweetheart, are a genius." said Sandy

Ally and Seth entered the kitchen and realized what Sandy and Kirsten were doing.

" Ugh Mom seriously, you and Dad can't do that stupid crossword by yourself? " asked Seth

" Your father and I do this crossword together every Saturday Seth." said Kirsten

" What's 4 across? " asked Kirsten

"Um golden . What is Seth whining about now? " asked Sandy

" About how pathetic it is we are doing this over the phone." said Kirsten

" Well tell him he is lucky he heard this and not us doing something else over the phone." said Sandy

" I am not telling him that" said Kirsten

" I was kidding. Sort of, anyway I hate to say it but I have to go. I will call you later." said Sandy

" Okay. I love you." said Kirsten

" I love you too. Oh, and Happy Valentines Day sweetheart." said Sandy as he hung up the phone

" Hey Mom, why isn't the house all decked out for Valentines Day? " asked Seth

" Yeah I though today was like your favorite day of the year." said Ally

" I just didn't feel like making Valentintes day a big deal this year, that's all." said Kirsten

"You're bummed because Dad's not here." said Seth

" No. I just…well basically yeah. Anyway what are you two up to tonight? " asked Kirsten

" I don't know. Summer and I will think of something." said Seth

" Matt made plans but I don't know what were doing. Which reminds me, Seth can you give me a ride to meet Sophie? Were going shopping to find something for me to wear." said Ally

" Ughhh do I have to? " asked Seth annoyed

" Come on please? I will help you think of something to do for Summer because you obviously have no plans, and if I know Summer, which I like to think I do, she will not be pleased." said Ally

" Fine. But be ready in half an hour. And for your information, I have plenty of ideas but your help would be greatly appreciated." said Seth as he left the kitchen

" You want to come Kirsten? " asked Ally

" No you two go ahead. " said Kirsten with a smile

" You sure? " asked Ally

" Yeah , you guys have fun. But call me when you want to come home and I will come pick you up." said Kirsten

" Okay. I will see you later." said Ally as she left the kitchen

Sophie and Ally had been shopping for about an hour, but they still hadn't found anything.

" So you really have no idea what you guys are doing? " aksed Sophie

" Nope. Uh it's really hard to find something to wear if I don't know where I'm going." said Ally

" I know. Just get like a cute dress." said Sophie

" Yeah. Oh this is cute" said Ally as she held up a dress. "So how goes it with Drew? " asked Ally

" Good. I mean we have only been on like 2 dates so I'm not really sure. Here this ones cute too." said Sophie holding up another dress

" Are you guys going out tonight? " asked Ally

" No, we decided the whole Valentines day thing was going to be too much pressure. He did stop by earlier and give me one of those giant Hershey kisses though" said Sophie

" Aw that's cute" said Ally

" I thought so" said Sophie with a smile." Oh no look, Anna Johnson" said Sophie

" Uh I really don't like her. Every time I turn around she is flirting with Matt" said Ally

" I know, She has been after him since he got here." said Sophie

" He ignores her of course, but still. I'm going to go try these on. Maybe I can avoid her." said Ally

" Yeah good luck with that. I will keep looking" said Sophie

Ally tried on one of her dresses and stepped out of the dressing room where she was met by Anna.

" Oh my god, Ally! Hi, that dress looks gorgeous on you." said Anna with a fake voice

" Thanks Anna." said Ally

" So are you here alone? " asked Anna hoping that Matt might be with her.

" No actually, Sophie is here with me." said Ally

" Oh. It's so great that you two could stay friends after everything that happened." said Anna

" What are you talking about? " asked Ally

" Oh you know after that thing that went on between her and Matt." said Anna

" No, I still don't know what you're talking about." said Ally confused

" Oh I guess they didn't tell you." said Anna

" Tell me what? " asked Ally confused

" I mean it's no big deal, but we were at this party like a long time ago and one minute I was talking to Sophie, and then the next thing I know her and Matt were off making out in the corner. I'm sure they didn't tell you because it really was no big deal. I mean everyone was a little drunk..

" Matt and Sophie don't drink. Anyway I have to go uh change and pay. See ya." said Ally

Ally changed back into her normal clothes and sat down on the bench in the dressing room. She's lying, Ally told herself. She is just trying to get you upset. Ally decided she was going ignore Anna.

Ally walked up to the register where she met Sophie.

" Hey so are you getting that one? " asked Sophie

" Yeah. Hey so you want to get some coffee? I could really use the caffeine." said Ally

" Yeah, I could use some too" said Sophie

Sophie and Ally walked to the Starbucks at the food court and ordered their drinks.

" Oh my god I have the funniest story to tell you. Well it's not that funny, more like ridiculous." said Ally

" Ohh spill" said Sophie

" Okay so I was trying my dress on and I walked out of my dressing room and practically bumped into Anna." said Ally

" Uhoh." said Sophie

" Exactly. Anyway she was going on about how great it is that you and I were still friends." said Ally

" What? Why? " asked Sophie with a laugh

" Because apparently you and Matt made out at some party like a month before I got here. She is just making up crap so Matt and I will get in a fight then she can have him, which is not happening."

Sophie just started at Ally not knowing what to say.

" Hey you know I meant to get some sugar. You want some?" asked Sophie avoiding the topic

" Uh no thanks. Sophie you don't find this even a little funny? " asked Ally confused

" No I do it's just uh… " said Sophie

" Oh my god. It's true. Isn't it? " asked Ally softly

" Well I mean yeah. I guess it is. But listen Al, it happened a long time ago. Neither of us were really thinking at the time. It meant nothing really." said Sophie

" I think I should go." said Ally

Ally got up from the table and left Starbucks. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kirsten's number.

" Hey Kirsten? It's me. I think you should come get me." said Ally fighting back tears.

Cohen House

Kirsten and Ally came home and Ally was about to head upstairs when Kirsten stopped her

" So, you want to tell me what's wrong? " asked Kirsten

" Is it that obvious? " asked Ally

" Well, you barely said a word the whole way home and it sounded like you were near tears when you called." said Kirsten

" It's nothing really. I'm probably just overreacting." said Ally

" I doubt it. Come on, what's wrong? " asked Kirsten as she and Ally sat down on the couch

" It's just I found out that Sophie and Matt kind of had a thing before I got here." said Ally

" Like they dated? " asked Kirsten surprised

" No more like hooked up at some party." said Ally

" Oh" said Kirsten

" I'm not mad about that I don't think, it's just the fact that they lied about it. I mean when I first got here Sophie told me that he hadn't dated anyone, which was true I guess but she forgot to mention the fact that they..you know." said Ally

" Maybe they were to afraid to tell you. " said Kirsten remembering back to her situation with Jimmy the previous year.

" Yeah, but I think the fact that I heard it from someone else, instead of them made me upset too." said Ally

" Yeah I understand. Just talk to them, hear what they have to say" said Kirsten

The two were interrupted by the doorbell. Ally got up to answer it where she was met by Matt.

" Hey. Sophie told me what happened" said Matt

" That's weird, because I had to hear what happened from someone else. " said Ally as she opened the door more so Matt could come in

Ally walked away from the door and went to sit on the couch where Matt followed

" Um, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything" said Kirsten as she left the room

" Can we just talk about this? " asked Matt

" There is nothing really to talk about. You and Sophie hooked up then lied to me about it. That's it, unless you have something else to say" said Ally

" We didn't lie to you" said Matt

" Yeah well you didn't exactly tell me the truth about it either" said Ally

" Look I know not telling you was wrong but it really did mean nothing. Sophie and I, it just happened" said Matt

" She's my best friend" said Ally softly. " You couldn't have picked some random girl?" asked Matt

" I know, it's just that we had just moved to Newport and I hadn't heard from you. I mean you just left, what did you expect me to do? " asked Matt

"What, so all of this is my fault now?" asked Ally

" No that's not what I mean. It's just me and Sophie were really the only people we knew and it just kind of happened" said Matt

" God I am not mad about that. I told you I was mad because you guys didn't tell me, someone else did" said Ally

" What did you want me to do? You were already upset about your Mom and everything, are you honestly saying that the first thing you want me to say to you when I see you is that I made out with your best friend while you were gone? " asked Matt

Ally didn't respond, not knowing exactly what to say.

" Six months. I hadn't heard from you in six months, what did you want me to do?" said Matt

" I know, but what did you want me to do. You have no idea how hard it was for me to see you and Sophie the last day before we left and act like I would see you the next day, when I knew I wouldn't." said Ally

" You weren't the only one it was hard on" said Matt

" I know okay, and I said I was sorry but for some reason you keep bringing it up. Even though you know it wasn't my fault. It's not like I wanted to leave, I didn't have a choice" said Ally

Matt didn't respond to her and just stayed silent.

" Look maybe it's best if we don't go out tonight" said Ally

" Al, come one" said Matt

" I just…I just don't want to fight on Valentines day" said Ally

" Okay " said Matt

Matt got up and Ally followed opening the door for him

" I will call you tomorrow" said Matt

Ally didn't respond, instead she just nodded her head. Matt left the house and Ally slowly shut the door. She honestly wasn't mad, just upset. Ally walked into the kitchen where she saw Kirsten sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

" Hey sweetie, everything okay now?" asked Kirsten

" Uh, not really, no" said Ally as she sat down at the table

" I'm sure you two will work it out" said Kirsten with a smile

" It just turned into this big argument about everything that's happened over the past year which definitely does not help things" said Ally

" I know. I may of overheard" said Kirsten

" How much did you hear? " asked Ally

" Oh you know not much, just snippets" said Kirsten

" So basically everything? "asked Ally seeing through Kirsten's lie

" Basically yes. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but you two were going at it pretty loudly" said Kirsten

" Uh don't remind me. So I guess you heard about tonight? " asked Ally

" Yeah, but you know it might be for the best. Gives both of you time to clear your head" said Kirsten

" I guess, but I hate spending Valentine's day alone" said Ally sadly

" I know what you mean" said Kirsten

The doorbell rang again and Ally sighed as she heard it.

" Ugh that better not be Sophie. I am so not ready for round two" said Ally

Ally got up to answer the door and was relieved to see that it wasn't Sophie.

"Kirsten Cohen? " asked a delivery man

The delivery guy was holding a bouquet of flowers, a pink striped box with a bow on it, and a heart shaped box of what looked to be chocolate.

" Uh no, but I will take this stuff. Do I need to sign anything? " asked Ally

" No mam" said the man as he handed her the packages

" Thank you. "said Ally as the delivery guy left

Ally carried the packages into the kitchen and set them on the table.

" Who sent you that? " asked Kirsten

" Oh it's not for me, Sandy sent them to you I believe, at least I hope he did. Well I am going to go upstairs because I know what is in that pink striped box, and I really don't want to see you open it because that's just gross" said Ally with a smile

Kirsten opened the card that was attached to the flowers and read it to her self

Kirsten,

I know how much you love Valentine's Day and since I am not there I thought this might cheer you up. I am so sorry I'm not there, and I think you will know why once you open the present I got you. I love you and happy Valentine's Day

Love Sandy

Kirsten picked up the phone and dialed Sandy's number

" The one time you buy me lingerie you're not her to take it off" said Kirsten

" I know, it's ironic isn't it? So I take it you got my gifts? " asked Sandy

" I did, thank you" said Kirsten

" It was the least I could do. So how is everything at home?" asked Sandy

" Well I'm okay your niece however" said Kirsten

" What happened?" asked Sandy

" Her and Matt got in a fight, and I think they aren't going out tonight " said Kirsten

" I told you that kid was trouble" said Sandy

" Sandy " said Kirsten

" What? I was right wasn't I? "asked Sandy

" I think they will work it out, they have gone through too much to let a fight break them up." said Kirsten

" If you think they will, then I'm sure it will happen" said Sandy

" Sandy, why don't you like him ? You have barely ever spoken to him" said Kirsten with a laugh

" I don't know, I just don't" said Sandy

" Well maybe you should meet him when you get home. I know it would mean a lot to Ally" said Kirsten

" Maybe I will" said Sandy

" Good. Well I just wanted to call to say thank you" said Kirsten

" It was no problem" said Sandy

" Okay. Bye honey" said Kirsten as she hung up the phone

The Nana walked into the kitchen and noticed all of Kirsten's things on the table.

" I see Sandy sent you some things" said the Nana

" Yes he did. Do you want a piece of chocolate? " asked Kirsten

" No thank you doll. " said the Nana

" Okay. Well, I was thinking of taking Ally out for dinner if you want to come. I think Seth and Ryan are going out with Summer and Marissa" said Kirsten

" Thank you, but I actually already have plans" said Sophie

" Really? With who?" asked Kirsten

" Don't act so surprised" said Sophie

" I'm not I just didn't know you were seeing anyone" said Kirsten

" Oh I'm not. I am just going to dinner with a couple I met" said Sophie

" Oh, what's their name, maybe I know them" said Kirsten

" Elizabeth and James Cooper" said Sophie

" Oh uh I didn't realize they moved back here" said Kirsten

" So you do know them? " asked Sophie

" Um yeah, I went to high school with their son. Actually, Julie the woman you met the other day is their sons ex wife" said Kirsten

" So you dated their son?" said Sophie

"Um yes I did. Did they tell you that?" asked Kirsten

" No, but I remember Seth saying that Julie was your ex's ex wife. Plus when I mentioned I was living with you and Sandy they brought it up. They said they were very fond of you." said Kirsten

" Oh. Well Elizabeth and James are very nice" said Kirsten

" Yes they are" said Sophie

" My mother and Elizabeth were best friends actually" said Kirsten

" Oh well that's nice. You said you were taking Ally out? " said Sophie

" Yes, I was thinking I would take her out for dinner" said Kirsten

" I thought she would be going out with that boy, Matt" said Sophie

" Well they were, but then they got in a fight" said Kirsten

" Oh well I never liked him anyway" said Sophie

" That's what Sandy said. I think they will work it out though" said Kirsten

" Well for her sake I hope they do. I'm going to go get ready" said Sophie

After Sophie left the kitchen Kirsten went up to Ally's room

Kirsten knocked on the door and went into Ally's room.

" Hi sweetie. Oh that's pretty" said Kirsten referring to Ally's dress that was sitting on her bed

It really was a gorgeous dress. It was a black Chanel dress, and was knee length. It had thicker straps at the shoulders and a v neck.

" Thanks. I was going to wear it tonight but I don't think that will be happening" said Ally

"Well, how about you and I go out. You can't let this dress go to waste" said Kirsten

" You sure? " asked Ally

" Of course. Neither of us have dates, and even your grandmother found people to go out with. We can't just sit at home on Valenintes" said Kirsten

" Yeah okay. " said Ally

" Good. Let's say we leave in and hour? " said Kirsten

" Okay" said Ally

Kirsten got up and headed for the door in Ally's room when Ally stopped her.

" Hey Kirsten? "said Ally

" Yeah? " asked Kirsten

" Thanks" said Ally

Kirsten didn't say anything back but instead just smiled back at Ally

RESTAURAUNT

Kirsten and Ally were sitting at a table looking around the restaurant noticing all of the couples.

" God everyone here is like with someone" said Ally

" I know, it's depressing" said Kirsten

" Tell me about it" said Ally

" So have you talked to Matt or Sophie? " asked Kirsten

" No, they have both called but I have been ignoring them. Is that bad? " asked Ally

" No, you just need some time. The three of you will work it out. I think the both of them really love you" said Kirsten

" I know, I think I just need some time. I said I would talk to them tomorrow. What about you, have you talked to Sandy today? " asked Ally

" Yeah I called him after I got the stuff he sent me. He says he misses you." Siad Kirsten

" I miss him too. It's quieter I think. Seth doesn't have as many people to bounce jokes off of" said Ally with a smile

" That's true" said Kirsten with a laugh

" Well thanks for taking me out Kirsten, I really needed it" said Ally

" It was no problem. I needed to get out of the house too. You ready to go? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah I'm ready" said Ally

Ally and Kirsten left the restaurant and headed for home. When the arrived home they walked in and found Matt and Sophie sitting in the living room

"What are you guys doing here? " asked Ally

" We needed to talk to you, and you weren't answering our phone calls, so we decided to come over" said Sophie

" You know I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed. Night sweetie" said Kirsten

Kirsten left the three and went to her room, leaving Ally alone with Sophie and Matt

" Look, guys I don't really feel like talking" said Ally

" That's okay. All you have to do is listen" said Sophie

" Listen Al, we are really sorry we didn't tell you" said Matt

" Really sorry" said Sophie

" We just didn't want to hurt your feelings" said Matt

" Yeah, we both really love you, we just thought it would be better if you didn't know" said Sophie

" Which we know was wrong" said Matt

" Yeah and were just sorry. Really sorry" said Sophie

" And to make it up to you we rented your favorite movie, and got those jelly beans you like" said Matt

" I honestly have never known someone who only likes root beer jelly beans, and you have no idea how long it took to pick all of them out of the bag. So what do you say? Come on Al you have to say something." said Sophie

" I love you guys too" said Ally with a smile

" Oh I was hoping you would say that!" said Sophie

Sophie practically ran over to Ally and wrapped her in a hug. Matt was next and pulled Ally into a hug as well.

" Okay let me go change then we can watch the movie" said Ally with a smile

Ally went upstairs and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t shirt then came back downstairs.

Matt was sitting on the couch and Sophie was sitting on the chair. Ally sat down next to Matt and laid her head on his chest.

The words Breakfast at Tiffany's filled the screen and the movie started.

" Audrey Hepburn is amazing. You kinda look like her Soph" said Ally

" Really? " asked Sophie

" Yeah sort of. Oh it's starting" said Ally

After the movie ended Ally was almost falling asleep when she noticed that Sophie already had. Ally lifted her head and looked at Matt.

" Hey Matt' asked Ally

" I'm sorry. For you know leaving. I know it was hard on you to, not just me" said Ally

" I'm sorry too. For earlier, and everything else" said Matt

Matt tilted his head and kissed Ally on the lips. Ally kissed him back and let her lips linger on his for a few moments. Matt pulled back after a few moments.

" I should go. Happy Valentine's day Al." said Matt as he left another kiss on her cheek

A/N- so that was chapter 15! I hope you enjoyed it. So I don't know when I will be able to update again, but hopefully it will be soon! Review, review, review! Please and thank you : )


	16. secrets revealed

A/N- hey everyone:) I hope you all had a merry chrismukkah or whatever it is you celebrate! Thanks for the reviews on last chapter, I really appreciate it! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed last chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! Anyways here is chapter 16, enjoy :)

Kirsten stood at the airport terminal waiting for Sandy' plane to arrive. He rarely went out of town, and Kirsten had really missed him the last two weeks.

" Flight 32 has now landed, all exiting guests please exit to your left, and thank you for flying Pacific west " said a flight attendant over the intercom

32, that was Sandy's plane, Kirsten was sure of it. She was really starting to grow impatient. The flights were all a little late, and damnit she missed her husband!

Kirsten spotted Sandy through the crowd of people and smiled at the sight of him. She made her way through the crowd of people and walked towards Sandy.

Sandy met her halfway and Kirsten immediately threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Well hello to you too" said Sandy surprised by his wife's greeting

"Hi" said Kirsten into Sandy's shoulder

Kirsten released Sandy from her arms, but then he immediately took her hand into his. The two retrieved Sandy's luggage then headed for the car

" So how was it? Did you have fun?" asked Kirsten

" I guess so. I missed you though" said Sandy

" I missed you too." said Kirsten

" So besides you, what else did I miss? " asked Sandy

Kirsten smiled at his comment before responding." Well you will never guess who your mom befriended." said Kirsten

" Sophie Cohen? Befriending people in Newport? I never thought I would see the day." said Sandy

" Believe me I was just as shocked as you were. Turns out your mom and the Coopers have become friends" said Kirsten

" As in Jimmy and Julie? " asked Sandy surprised

" No as in Jimmy's parents, James and Elizabeth. Although she did have a run in with Julie." Said Kirsten

" That couldn't have been good" said Sandy

" It wasn't. Your mom, well she basically called Julie a gold digging whore." said Kirsten

" If the shoe fits…" said Sandy

" Sandy." said Kirsten disapprovingly. " Anyway, I was thinking we could have them over for dinner one night. Jimmy could come too, I mean he is leaving for Hawaii next week, who knows the next time we will get to see him." said Kirsten

" I can't believe he would just abandon Marissa like that" said Sandy

" Unfortunately I can. Jimmy has never been one to deal with pressure well. I just hope he doesn't regret his decision." said Kirsten

" From what Ryan has told me, Marissa hasn't liked the fact that her father is just going to up and leave. But you know, I don't really want to talk about the never ending Cooper family drama."

At this point Sandy and Kirsten had arrived to the car and were standing at the side of it.

" Well what did you want to talk about?" asked Kirsten as she wrapped her arms around Sandy's shoulders

" I'd rather just not talk at all" said Sandy

Sandy rested one hand on Kirsten's waist and lifted the other hand behind her neck. Sandy pulled Kirsten closer to him and pressed hi lips against hers. Kirsten parted her lips granting entrance to Sandy's begging tongue.

Sandy moved his hand from the back of Kirsten's neck to her back and backed her against the car.

Kirsten pulled away and Sandy responded by moving from her lips to her neck

" Sandy were in the airport parking lot." said Kirsten

" What's your point? " asked Sandy between kisses.

" I think you will appreciate this more when you get home." said Kirsten with a laugh

" I have to disagree" said Sandy as Sandy moved back towards Kirsten's lips

Kirsten allowed Sandy to kiss her again, but then pulled back after a few moments.

" We would have the house to ourselves" said Kirsten

This caught Sandy's attention and he reluctantly pulled away.

" All to ourselves? " asked Sandy as he rested his hands on Kirsten's waist

" The Nana took the kids to breakfast. " said Kirsten

Sandy and Kirsten got into the car and drove home.

The two reached the house and were glad to see that the other car wasn't in the driveway, so the Nana and the kids were still out.

The two walked in the front door, and Sandy sighed in relief of being home.

" I take it you're glad to be home ." said Kirsten as she ran her hand over his back

" Oh honey, you have no idea." said Sandy with a smile

Kirsten started to make her way to the kitchen, but Sandy grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

Kirsten let herself be pulled towards Sandy and she just smiled up at him.

Sandy tucked a few strands of Kirsten's hair behind her ear." I love you" said Sandy

Kirsten didn't respond, instead she placed her hands behind Sandy's neck and firmly pressed their lips together.

Sandy responded by kissing back, and moving Kirsten back against the wall. They were still fairly close to the door, but they didn't seem to mind

" God I missed you" said Sandy in between kisses

Sandy ran his hand along Kirsten's thigh and Kirsten moaned in response.

Kirsten slightly raised her leg, and Sandy grabbed hold of it, pulling it around him.

Sandy and Kirsten still hadn't come up for air when the front door opened and Seth and Ally walked in.

" Oh, ugh! Seriously, do you guys have to do that?" asked Seth

" Ugh get a room" muttered Ally

Sandy and Kirsten quickly pulled away, when Ryan and the Nana walked in.

Sandy and Kirsten stood there fixing their clothes and hair, and it was clear to Ryan and The Nana what they had walked in on.

" Well at least we didin't have to witness it this time" said Nana

" Agreed" said Ryan

" Uh you know I left my bags in the car." said Sandy

" Yeah, uh I will help you" said Kirsten

" Nice to have you back Sandy!" called out Ally as the two left fro the car.

" Ugh that was almost as bad as Chrismukkah when I was 12" said Seth

KITCHEN-

Kirsten and Ally stood at the counter when Sandy walked into the kitchen

" Hey baby, what day were you inviting the Coopers over? " asked Sandy

" Sunday night I think why? " asked Kirsten

" I was thinking about playing golf Sunday afternoon, and I just wanted to make sure I would be back in time." said Sandy

" Oh. Hey Al, doesn't Matt play golf? " asked Kirsten

Sandy glanced at Kirsten and Kirsten just smiled innocently

" Why yes he does. In fact I think he is planning on playing on Sunday too" said Ally, knowing exactly what Kirsten was doing.

" I have a great idea, why don't you and Matt play together" said Kirsten

" Yeah, that is a good idea." said Ally

" You know I don't even know if I'm going to play on Sunday, so I don't want to make any plans." said Sandy

" Please? It would really mean a lot to me" said Ally softly

Sandy just looked at Ally's face and knew there was no way he could say no. Her and Kirsten both just had this ability to make him do anything with just one look, he couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but it worked every time.

" I guess I could do a round of golf." said Sandy

" Really? Thanks" said Ally with a smile

Ally walked behind Kirsten and Kirsten held out her hand. Ally gave her a high five,and it was at that point that Sandy realized they had this all planned.

" Why on earth would you teach her the look? " asked Sandy

" Trust me I didn't teach her a thing. That was all her." said Kirsten

" Well now I have to play golf with that kid. He probably isn't even good." said Sandy

" Don't you think your overreacting? He is just a 16 year old boy." said Kirsten

" The 16 year old boy is what I'm worried about." said Sandy

" Sandy, last year Seth was 16, and you didn't have a problem with him dating Summer" said Kirsten

" Yeah well Seth… is a guy" said Sandy

" So? " asked Kirsten with a laugh

"So it's just I don't know, different" said Sandy

" Sandy, Matt is a nice kid. I like him, so you should too. Trust me." said Kirsten

" Fine, fine. " said Sandy

Kirsten walked over and placed her hand on his arm." Thank you" said Kirsten

Kirsten placed a kiss on his cheek, and was about to leave when she said " Oh and honey, please try not to scare the poor boy to death." said Kirsten with a smile

COHEN POOL

Ally, Sophie, Summer, and Marissa were laying out by the pool

" Ugh its freakishly warm for February." said Summer

" I know. I wish it would snow or something." said Marissa

" Coop, it barely ever rains let alone snow." said Summer

" Hey you were the one who brought up the weather." said Marissa

" That's because none else was talking. Come on one of you must have something interesting to say." said Summer

" Sandy and Matt are playing golf together tomorrow." said Ally

" Meeting the parents, that's a big step. Well I guess technically he is your uncle but whatever. But parents can make or break a relationship though." said Summer

" Oh yeah, last year her and Seth broke up because her dad didn't approve" said Marissa

" Yeah and then that assshat went and got himself into this mess with prostitutes and I had to lend him 500 dollars. " said Summer

" Wait what?!" asked Ally

" Yeah backup" said Sophie

" The point is, you can either let your parents affect your relationship or not. But it's not going to be a problem for you anyway Al. Mr. C is totally chill. Besides it's not like Matt is a criminal or into comic books." said Summer

Kirsten stood at her bed folding laundry when the phone rang.

" Hello? " said Kirsten

" Kirsten? Hi it's Emily from Berkley." said Emily

Emily was Kirsten's roommate in college, and the two were best friends for the four years Kirsten spent at Berkley.

" Oh my god, Em how are you? " asked Kirsten

" I'm good. Actually I am going to be in Newport Sunday night and I thought we could catch up. Maybe do dinner? " asked Emily

" I would love to, but were actually having people over Sunday night." said Kirsten

" Oh well maybe another time then." said Emily

" You know why don't you just come over too? " asked Kirsten

"Oh I don't want to be in the way." said Emily

" No no, come. Really it's not a big deal." said Kirsten

" You sure? " asked Emily

"Absolutely" said Kirsten

" Okay great. So I haven't really talked to you in about 3 years. Anything exciting happen? " asked Emily

" Well, now that you mention it…

Kirsten went onto explain everything about Ryan and his mom, and then everything with Ally and Rebecca.

" We don't talk for 3 years and suddenly you have two extra kids." said Emily

" I know it's been pretty crazy around here." said Kirsten

" I can imagine. Well Kirsten I should go, but it's been really great talking to you." said Emily

" Yeah you too. I will see you Sunday. Bye Em" said Kirsten with a smile

Sandy came into the room after Kirsten got off the phone

" Who was that? " asked Sandy

" Oh it was Emily, from Berkley. She is going to be in town Sunday night so I told her she should come over for dinner. I know were having other company, but I hadn't seen her in a while so I invited her for dinner." said Kirsten

" Oh ok good. So about Sunday…" said Sandy

" Don't even try to get out of it" said Kirsten interrupting. " Sandy this is important to Ally, Matt is her boyfriend you should get to know him" said Kirsten

" Is she even old enough to have a boyfriend? She is only fifteen" said Sandy

" Yes a fifteen year old who finally has some stability in her life. Sandy compared to the things Ally has been through, having a boyfriend doesn't even come close to it. I think she can handle it." said Kirsten

" I guess so. Fine I guess we could do golf." said Sandy

Kirsten walked over to Sandy and placed a kiss on his cheek.

" Thank you" said Kirsten

Matt's House

Ally walked up to the house and knocked on the door, and Matt's mom answered the door

" Hi Mrs. Harper, is Matt home? " asked Ally

" He is actually at work but he should be home soon. You're welcome to come in and wait though" said Mrs. Harper

" Okay thanks" said Ally as she walked into the house

" You want some coffee? I just made some." said Mrs. Harper

" Yeah sure" said Ally

" Here you go" said Mrs. Harper as she handed Ally the cup

" Thank you" said Ally

" So, Ally I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been? " asked Mrs. Harper

" I know I think the last time I saw you was last year. But I have been good I guess. Actually not really. It's kind of been a crappy year" said Ally with a laugh.

" I know, Matt told us what happened with your mom and everything. I was so sorry to hear about …well you know what I'm talking about." said Mrs. Harper

" Yeah. It was hard at first, but know I think I am finally getting used to everything." said Ally

"You're living with the Cohens now right? " asked Mrs. Harper

" Yes. Sandy is actually my uncle." said Ally

" Really? You two nothing a like." said Mrs. Harper with a laugh

" I know, it's weird actually, but I have no idea how I look like how I do. Everyone I am related to has like dark hair and eyes." said Ally

Matt walked into the door interrupting the two.

" Hey, I didn't know you were coming by" said Matt

" Yeah I just have to talk to you about something. " said Ally

" Well I will leave you two alone. Ally it was really good to see you" said

" Yeah you too." said Ally with a smile

" So what's up? " asked Matt as he sat down next to Ally

" Well, tomorrow you have a date" said Ally

" What are you dragging me to now? " asked Matt with a laugh

"Nowhere actually. You're playing golf." said Ally

" Really? " asked Matt

" What? You like golf right? " asked Ally

" Yes, but who are you making me play with? " asked Matt

" Uh Sandy" said Ally as she took a sip of her coffee

" Al, come on" said Matt

" What? Come on please? It's just golf" said Ally

" It's who you're making me play with is the part I'm worried about" said Matt

" I promise it will be no big deal. Sandy is totally chill." said Ally

" Totally chill huh? " aksed Matt

" Yes. Besides he is going to love you. Listen, he likes me, and I like you, so that means he is going to like you" said Ally

" You don't know that" said Matt

" Yes I do. Look if a equals b and b equals c, then a equals c." said Ally

" What letter am I? You kind of lost me" said Matt

" Shut up, you know what I mean" said Ally as she hit Matt's arm. " Look, it's just a round of golf" said Ally

" Do you know how long a round of golf takes? " asked Matt

" Matt please? It would really men a lot to me" said Ally softly

" Fine. I guess I could play golf with him" said Matt

" Ah thank you" squealed Ally

" Uhhuh" said Matt

" Okay well I have to go." said Ally

" Okay ." said Matt

Ally walked over to Matt and kissed him on the cheek." Thank you" said Ally as she pulled away

GOLF COURSE

" Nice shot" said Sandy

" Thanks" said Matt

" How long have you been playing? " asked Sandy

" About ten years. My dad started teaching me when I was around six" said Matt

Matt and Sandy had been playing golf for about an hour and it was actually going pretty good. Once Sandy realized that Matt was a really good golf player, he warmed up to him a little bit more.

" So I hate to admit it, but you're not such a bad kid" said Sandy

" Uh thanks. Look I know you were just looking out for Ally. She's lucky to have someone who actually does look after her in her life. She's never really had a dad." said Matt

" How long have you two known each other? " asked Sandy

" I don't know really. I guess probably since we were four maybe five. We kind of grew up together." said Matt

" Really? " asked Sandy

" Yeah. It's kind of always been me Ally and Sophie. We all grew up together in Laguna" said Matt

" It's funny that you all ended up in Newport" said Sandy

" Well my dad and Sophie's dad are business partners, so Sophie and I moved here together, but yeah it is kind of weird" said Matt

" Oh. And for the record, it looks like Ally's lucky to have someone like you in her life too" said Sandy

Kirsten and Ally were inside the house setting everything up for dinner that night

" So I know I should be used to this by now, but who are we having a party for? " asked Ally

" Well your grandmother has become friends with the Jimmy's parents, and my mom and Elizabeth were best friends so I know them pretty well. Then I invited Jimmy over because his parents were coming plus he is leaving for Hawaii in a few days. Then my friend Emily from college is in town so she is coming too." said Kirsten

" Okay, so basically your ex, your ex's parents, and your friend from college? " asked Ally

" I guess you could put it that way" said Kirsten with a laugh

The doorbell rang interrupting the two

" Oh that's Emily. I told her to stop by whenever she got in" said Kirsten as she got up to answer the door

" Ahh!" squealed Emily as Kirsten opened the door

Kirsten immediately hugged Emily and squealed back

" Here come on in" said Kirsten

" Oh my god Kiks your house is beautiful" said Emily

" Thanks, and I really wish you would stop calling me that" said Kirsten

" Sorry, no such luck" said Emily

" Oh Emily this is my niece Ally" said Kirsten

" Hi, I'm Emily" said Emily

" Hi it's nice to meet you" said Ally

Ally's cell phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

" Okay so explain to me how Ally is related to you again? " said Emily

" Okay well her dad is Sandy's brother" said Kirsten

" I can't believe she is related to Sandy. I mean looking at her she is a mini you" said Emily

" I know, but if you really look at her she kind of does look like Rebecca" said Kirsten

" She is much prettier though. And nicer" said Emily

" Emily, you shouldn't talk bad about people who aren't here to defend themselves" said Kirsten

" Do you really think I care? " asked Emily with a laugh

" No. " said Kirsten joining in on the laughter

Ally walked back into the room and noticed all the laughter

" Okay clearly I missed something" said Ally

" Oh uhh…it's nothing" said Kirsten trying to contain her laughter. "Who was on the phone?" asked Kirsten

" Matt. Him and Sandy just finished playing golf." said Ally

" How did it go? " asked Kirsten afraid to ask

" Surprisingly good I think." said Ally

" I take it Matt is your boyfriend? " said Emily

" Yeah, I made him play golf with Sandy today" said Ally

" God I used to hate introducing my boyfriends to my dad. He always found some embarrassing story to tell about me" said Emily

" Is Sandy on the way home? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah, they just left the course so he should be here soon" said Ally

" Okay. Do you know where Seth and Ryan are? " asked Kirsten

" They're in the pool house I think. I will go get them" said Ally

" Okay thanks sweetie" said Kirsten

Ally left the room and headed outside to the pool house

" Speaking of boyfriends, how are you in that department? " asked Kirsten

" Well I have been told that I am excellent in that department, but I don't want to brag or anything" said Emily with a smirk

" I meant are you seeing anyone? " asked Kirsten

" Oh I know, but unfortunately no" said Emily

" I could set you up with someone" said Kirsten

" No, it's okay. I'm not good at relationships anyway. Hey where is Nana Cohen? I really want to meet her." said Emily

" I wouldn't be so sure of that . Oh speaking of which here she is." muttered Kirsten

" Uh Sophie this is Emily. She was my roommate at college." said Kirsten

" Oh so another Berkley person" said Sophie

" Uhm yes" said Emily

" You people are everywhere. I'm going to go get ready." said Sophie

Emily just stared in disbelief at the Nana

" You weren't kidding about her" said Emily

" Nope." said Kirsten

Sandy walked in from the front door and saw Emily and Kirsten sitting on the couch. Emily and Kirsten both got up to greet him.

" Sandford, always a pleasure" said Emily

" You too, Emily" said Sandy

" Hey, how was golfing?" asked Kirsten

" Good. I tell ya, that Matt kid is really good.

" I bet Ally thinks he's good too." said Emily

Sandy and Kirsten just stared at Emily not believing what she was implying

" I meant at golf. Hey can I use your bathroom? asked Emily attempting to save herself

" Sure , just go down the hall, second door on the right" said Kirsten

" Thanks" said Emily as she left fro the bathroom

Sandy wrapped his arm around Kirsten's waist and the two started walking toward the kitchen.

" So, when is everyone coming?" asked Sandy

" Should be here any minute. So, tell me more about golf. Did you guys have a good time? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah, he's a good kid" said Sandy

" I told you. But I think Ally really appreciated it" said Kirsten

Kirsten wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck. Kirsten softly swept her lips against his, and then pulled away.

Sandy backed Kirsten towards the kitchen counter and pressed his lips against hers again. Kirsten allowed his tongue to enter, deepening the kiss.

" Oh lord I feel like I'm back in college" said Emily

" Oh, ugh, seriously guys, again? " asked Seth

Seth, Ryan, and Ally, had walked in at the same time as Emily had, witnessing the event.

Kirsten quickly pulled away at the sound of voices, and looked around embarrassed.

" Uhmm well everyone should be here soon, so kids you guys should go get ready." said Kirsten

" And leave you two alone so you can continue? I don't think, so" said Seth

" Seth. You, bathroom, now." said Kirsten

" Fine, fine." said Seth

Seth, Ryan, and Ally exited the kitchen. Ryan and Ally were trying to hide their laughter at Seth's embarrassment, and Seth well he was complaining as usual

" Well I see you two haven't changed much." said Emily referring to the making out and one word orders

Everyone had arrived and were sitting at the table. It was James and Elizabeth Cooper, Jimmy, Emily, and then the Cohens, Ryan, and Ally.

" Kirsten dinner was wonderful" said Elizabeth

" Oh thank you. I order from them all the time" said Kirsten

" You never learned to cook? " asked Elizabeth

" Oh hell, no" said Seth

" Seth." said Kirsten

" What it's true. I'm not saying I want you to cook more…" said Seth

" You know, sometimes if she's mad enough, she cooks and makes us eat it." said Sandy

" Don't listen to them. Everyone done?" asked Kirsten

Everyone nodded and then got up from the table. Sandy and Kirsten cleared all the plates and took them into the kitchen.

" Kirsten, Sandy, come back in the living room. You will love what I brought." said Elizabeth

" Okay. We'll be there in a sec" said Kirsten

Elizabeth left the kitchen and went back into the living room.

" I'm scared to know what she brought." said Kirsten with a laugh

" Come on" said Sandy as he wrapped his arm around her waist

" Look, I brought pictures" said Elizabeth

" No, you didn't" said Kirsten

" Sorry I did. Here come look" said Elizabeth

" I'd rather not" said Kirsten

" She hates looking at pictures. I don't know why, she was an adorable five year old." said Elizabeth

Sandy convinced Kirsten to come and sit down with them and look at the pictures. There were ones of Kirsten and her mom when she was little, pictures of her basically throughout her whole Newport life.

" I didn't know you played field hockey" said Ally as she picked up a picture of Kirsten with a stick in her hand

" Oh yeah. She was really good too. I have never seen someone handle a stick like her." said Elizabeth

" Okay, well I'm going to go bring out dessert" said Kirsten

Kirsten really didn't like looking at pictures of her, especially of ones that were of her and her mom. It just made her sad to think about times when her mom was still alive. Kirsten's mom was a big part of her life, she was the only one Kirsten could talk to about things when she was growing up, and it was sad thinking about it because her mom was no longer around.

As soon as Kirsten walked out of the living room, Elizabeth followed her.

Kirsten looked up and realized that Elizabeth had come into the kitchen

" Oh hey, you want some coffee? I just made some" said Kirsten

" Oh no thank you dear. Kirsten I just want you know that, out of all the kids Jimmy grew up with, you have truly done something special" said Elizabeth

Kirsten didn't respond, but started to blush.

" I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Your mother would be too" said Elizabeth

" I miss her" said Kirsten

" I know, I do too. But you remind me of her. I see so much of your mother in you" said Elizabeth

" Thanks" said Kirsten softly

" I mean taking in two stray kids, that's something your mother would have done. But you know I think she would have done it just to piss off Caleb" said Elizabeth with a laugh

Kirsten joined in on the laughter remembering her conversation with her dad in the previous year, and Elizabeth pulled Kirsten into a hug.

" Emily, right? " asked Jimmy

" Uhm, yeah, " said Emily

" Jimmy Cooper. I don't think we have ever actually met" said Jimmy, holding out his hand

" I know who you are" said Emily

" Uh right. How do you know Kirsten? " asked Jimmy

" We were roommates at college" said Emily coldly

" You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me" said Jimmy

" I know you." said Emily

" Okay. Was it something I said? " asked Jimmy confused

" More like something you did." said Emily

" Right. Well if you could please explain what it is that I did, maybe I could get you to stop hating me" said Jimmy

" Why don't you explain getting two girls pregnant in the span of six months to me. Then you can explain why Kirsten had an abortion, and then why you married Julie" said Emily

Jimmy just stared at Emily not understanding what she was saying

" That's what I thought" said Emily

" Wa wait. What are you talking about? " asked Jimmy

" God, you really are dumb" said Emily

" No, I really have no idea what you're talking about. I think you have me confused with someone else" said Jimmy

" You're the one Kirsten dated throughout high school right? " asked Emily

" Yeah, but I never got her pregnant. At least I don't think I did…" said Jimmy

Emily suddenly realized that Jimmy really had no idea. It all made sense now. When they were in college, Kirsten said that she and Jimmy never talked because of the abortion. But now Emily realized that they didn't talk because Kirsten never told him. He used to call all the time in the beginning of freshman year, but Kirsten would never call him back.

" Uh, oh my god. Nevermid. Forget I ever said anything. Excuse me" said Emily

Jimmy sat down on the chair, taking in what Emily just told him. It all made sense now. Their sudden breakup, Berkeley. Everything made sense now.

Jimmy got up and went into the kitchen looking for Kirsten.

" Hey, uh can I talk to you? " asked Jimmy when he found Kirsten

" Yeah sure. What's up? " asked Kirsten

" Look before I say anything, just promise me you will tell me the truth" said Jimmy

" Jimmy, what's this about? " asked Kirsten

" Just…promise" said Jimmy

" Okay, I promise" said Kirsten

" I know this is really bad timing, with me leaving and everyone here but.. did you, when we were younger, did you have an abortion? " asked Jimmy

Kirsten didn't respond, instead she just looked down, giving Jimmy her answer

AN- Okayy, so that is so not how I intended for this to go but oh . So I realized that the last chapter was mainly about Ally, so hopefully this had more Sandy/ Kirsten stuff. Next chapter will have a lot of focus on them too. Hopefully I can get it up soon, but definitely by end of next week. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!!! Thanksss:)


	17. explanations

A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviews on last chapter! Okay, so this chapter picks up basically exactly where the last one left off, so if you haven't read that one yet I would strongly recommend it :) Anyway, thanks for reading and please…leave a review! lol

P.S- I took some quotes from 'The Chrismukkah that almost wasn't ' and 'The case of the Franks', but I own nothing. Each quote and characters belong to Josh :(

" I know this is really bad timing, with me leaving and everyone here but.. did you, when we were younger, did you have an abortion?" asked Jimmy

Kirsten didn't respond at first, but instead just stood in silence, twisting her wedding rings. She always did that when she was nervous. Somehow the three gold bands brought comfort to her when she was nervous about something.

" Kirsten, just…just answer me. Please" said Jimmy

" Look Jimmy, maybe we should talk about this later" said Kirsten

" No, if there is something we need to talk about then let's do it now" said Jimmy

" It was…it was a long time ago" said Kirsten

" I can't believe this" said Jimmy rather loudly

Kirsten didn't say anything, and neither did Jimmy.

Sandy and the Coopers, followed by the Nana and Emily walked into the kitchen when they heard Jimmy's outburst

" What's going on? " asked Sandy

"Nothing" said Kirsten

" You know why don't we all go into the other room…" said Emily trying to distract everyone

" Kirsten's right. Her aborting my child and not even telling me….it's nothing. Excuse me" said Jimmy

Everyone got quiet, shocked at what Jimmy had said.

Sandy walked over to Kirsten and placed his hand on her back.

" Kirsten, what's he talking about?" asked Sandy

" I…I can't do this right now" said Kirsten

Kirsten walked out of the kitchen and caught up with Jimmy who was about to leave the house

" Jimmy, wait" said Kirsten

Jimmy slowly turned around and faced Kirsten

" At least let me explain " said Kirsten

" No, not right now. I will uh, I'll end up saying something I will regret later. I will stop by tomorrow I guess. Uh thanks for dinner" said Jimmy as he walked out of the house

Kirsten walked out of the living room and retired to her room. She didn't feel like facing Sandy or anyone for that matter, especially the Nana. God knows what she had to say.

oooOOOooo

Everyone had cleared out of the kitchen except for Sandy and Emily. Sandy had followed Kirsten when she left the kitchen, but he couldn't get her to open the door. She had locked herself in the closet, something she did quite often when she didn't feel like talking about something..

" Would she open the door? " asked Emily when Sandy walked back into the kitchen

" No. She said she would talk to me later but… I don't know. I don't even know what's going on" said Sandy

" I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut. " said Emily

" Emily, what exactly is going on? " asked Sandy

" It's really not my story to tell. All I can tell you is that, Kirsten may have gotten an abortion when she was in high school" said Emily

" She may have? " asked Sandy confused

" Okay so she did, but you should really talk to Kirsten about this" said Emily

" Well that will have to wait. She isn't exactly talking to me" said Sandy

" You mind if I try? " asked Emily

" Go ahead" said Sandy

Emily and Sandy walked up to their room and Emily stood against the closet door, softly knocking.

" Sandy, I told you I would talk to you later" said Kirsten sadly

" Uh, Kirsten it's Emily" said Emily

" Oh. Hey" said Kirsten softly

" You okay? " asked Emily

" I guess. " said Kirsten through the door

" I'm really sorry I told Jimmy. I mean it just kind of came out. I was being kind of mean to him actually, and then he was all why do you hate me? And I was like because you got my best friend and some other chick pregnant in 6 months, and then you made Kirsten get an abortion while you married Julie" said Emily

Kirsten chuckled softly at Emily's explanation. " It's okay, really. I think it's good he knows" said Kirsten

" Well then I totally did it on purpose. Kirsten, why didn't you tell me that you didn't tell him? " asked Emily

" I don't know, it just seemed easier I guess. God he is going to hate me" said Kirsten

" Who is, Jimmy?" asked Emily

" No. Sandy , but Jimmy will probably hate me too" said Kirsten sadly

" Oh sweetie, I don't think it's possible for Sandy to hate you" said Emily, glancing at Sandy who was standing across the room

" Aborting a child is like, killing someone. It is in fact, and I just, I don't even want to know what he thinks about me" said Kirsten

" Kirsten you were only 18, Sandy will understand. I bet you would realize that if you came out of there" said Emily

Kirsten slowly opened the door and Emily embraced her in a hug.

" Just, don't tell Sandy I came out for you" said Kirsten with a smile

" Yeah, because he wouldn't want to here that" said Sandy

Kirsten smiled softly at him before answering. " I uh, I didn't know you were there" said Kirsten

" I'm going to go downstairs. See if I can figure out where the kids went" said Emily

Luckily Ally, Seth, and Ryan, had went to the pool house after dessert and they hadn't witnessed the event between Jimmy and Kirsten.

" So, you want to tell me what happened? " asked Sandy after Emily left

" You really want to know? " asked Kirsten

" Yeah I do. Kirsten, you know that nothing is going to make me hate you" said Sandy, referring to her previous statement from inside the closet

" I know, it's just I've never told anyone this, besides Emily, and it's just hard I guess" said Kirsten

" Honey, if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to" said Sandy

" No, no I think I should. I mean I'm going to have to explain it to Jimmy, so this will be good practice" said Kirsten laughing at the end

" That's the spirit" said Sandy with a smile

Sandy led Kirsten to the table and they both sat down

" Well, when I was 18, my dad had basically planned my life" said Kirsten

" I'm sure he did" said Sandy

" I was supposed to go to USC, graduate, then marry Jimmy, move back to Newport and become a newpsie, planning fabulous dinner parties. Then I realized that I was pregnant, and I just could see the rest of my life. Head newpsie, married to Jimmy, and I just I didn't want it anymore. In fact I don't think I ever did. It was always what my dad wanted, never what I wanted. And the only way I could get out of it I guess, would be to not have the baby. And then when my letter of acceptance to Berkeley came, everything just sort of came together" said Kirsten

Sandy reached across the table and placed his hand over Kirsten's.

" And so I had an abortion, and went to Berkeley. Then I met you, and everything just felt right. " Kirsten smiled and linked her fingers through Sandy's." And I knew that I had done the right thing" said Kirsten

" My lucky day" said Sandy

" No, my lucky day" said Kirsten with a smile

" Why didn't you tell me sooner? " asked Sandy

" I don't know. I mean part of it was timing. I mean what did you want me to say, Hi I'm Kirsten. I'm an Art History major, and oh by the way I just had an abortion" asked Kirsten with a laugh

" That might have thrown me off a little bit " said Sandy with a smile

Kirsten smiled at his comment glad that he understood her.

" And I don't regret my decision, I just, sometimes I wish things didn't have to go the way that they did" said Kirsten

" What do you mean? " asked Sandy

" I don't know, I mean I did a horrible thing" said Kirsten

" Ah honey, no you didn't. " said Sandy

" I know, but sometimes I wish I had told Jimmy" said Kirsten

" Well why didn't you?" asked Sandy rubbing his hand over Kirsten's

" Because I knew he would try to convince me to marry him, and I just was afraid I wouldn't have the heart to tell him no" said Kirsten

" Well then, I for one am glad you didn't " said Sandy

" Me too" said Kirsten

oooOOOooo( Next Day)

Ally stood in front of her mirror, and Matt sat on her bed reading a magazine.

" Do you think I'm fat?" asked Ally, even though she knew it was a ridiculous question

" What? No" said Matt with a chuckle

" Well do you think I'm too skinny?" asked Ally

" No, Ally what's this about?" asked Matt

" Nothing. I talked to Anna Johnson today" said Ally

" That's never good" said Matt

" I know. She called me anorexic and told me I should really learn to eat" said Ally

" What did you say back? " asked Matt

" Nothing. I thought about saying that it's obvious that she could eat, but I though that was too mean. Plus she isn't even remotely fat so…" said Ally

Ally backed away from the mirror and went to sit down next to Matt

" I think, you are perfect" said Matt

" You do, huh? " asked Ally

" Uhuh" said Matt

Matt inched his head forward catching Ally's lips on his. Ally kissed him back, parting her lips. Matt reached his hand across Ally's waist, causing her to fall onto her back, deepening their kiss

Ally's door opened and Sandy walked in on the two. Matt and Ally broke apart quickly, but Sandy knew what had been going on.

" Oh uh sorry. I really should learn to knock" said Sandy to himself

" You know I actually have to go" said Matt as he got up." I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye Mr. Cohen " said Matt as he left the room

" Well, it was bound to happen one day" said Sandy

oooOOOooo

The doorbell rang at the Cohen house, and Kirsten got up to answer it, knowing exactly who it was.

Kirsten opened the door and Jimmy walked in, not saying a word.

Jimmy sat down on the chair and Kirsten sat on the sofa across from Jimmy. The two sat in silence for a while until Jimmy spoke up.

" Look Kirsten I don't even know where to begin…" said Jimmy

" I know. Look Jimmy, when I realized that I was pregnant, I thought about telling you but, I just couldn't. I know I should have, but I knew how you would react, and I decided it would have been better if you didn't know" said Kirsten

" How did you think I would react? Because you know I would have been there for you" said Jimmy

" I know, that was sort of the problem" said Kirsten

" What do you mean? " asked Jimmy

" Well I knew you would want to get married, and I just couldn't" said Kirsten

" Why not? Kirsten, that's the way it was supposed to go. We were supposed to go to college together, get married, then I was supposed to work for your dad. We even had names picked out for our kids" said Jimmy

" I know, but I grew up, and all of a sudden it didn't make sense anymore" said Kirsten

" You couldn't have all of a sudden grown up and changed your mind! " said Jimmy

" I grew up the minute the strip turned pink" said Kirsten

" Right. And then you did the 'grown up' thing and had an abortion without even telling me. " said Jimmy

" I know. And I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do. I just realized that we weren't right together, and I didn't want to go into a loveless marriage. " said Kirsten

" You don't just wake up one day and decide that you don't love someone" said Jimmy

" Jimmy, can you honestly tell me that you would have rather us gotten married? What about Julie? Marissa, Kaitlin? And what about me? I wouldn't be married to Sandy, there would be no Seth, or Ryan, or Ally" said Kirsten

" I know it would have been different, but it could have been a good different" said Jimmy

" No, I don't think it could have been. Jimmy, this is the reason we broke up, the reason I went to Berkeley. " said Kirsten

" Kirsten, when you get pregnant, you get married, that's the way it's supposed to work" said Jimmy

" Jimmy, I could just see what my life would be like if I kept the baby, and I just couldn't do it. Be head newpsie? Plan dinner parties? That isn't me" said Kirsten

" I know, but we could have, I could have," Jimmy sighed not knowing what to say next. " I just wish you could have told me" said Jimmy

" I know, and I'm sorry, but you have to understand that I had no idea what to do. Having an abortion seemed like the right thing. For both of us" said Kirsten

Jimmy didn't answer Kirsten. He would never be able to understand why Kirsten did this, and it was because he loved her. He loved her more than she had loved him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

" Jimmy, say something. You know I'm not going to let you leave until you answer me" said Kirsten with a smile

Jimmy smiled at Kirsten. She was his oldest friend, and he was hers. There was no way that he could be mad at her. Everything she was saying made sense, he just didn't like that it made sense.

" Look, I don't know if I am ever going to be able to fully understand why you did it, but I… can accept your reasoning" said Jimmy

" Thank you" said Kirsten

" Well I should be going. I have to leave tomorrow, and I still have some stuff to do" said Jimmy

" Right" said Kirsten

Kirsten got up and wrapped Jimmy in a hug. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her, and then she pulled back.

" Keep in touch Jimmy" said Kirsten

" I will. Bye Kirsten" said Jimmy softly as he left the Cohen house

oooOOOooo

Sandy sat at the kitchen table reading the paper trying not to listen in on the conversation in the living room between his wife and Jimmy. Although, if he did hear something, it wasn't entirely his fault. They were conversing rather loudly.

Ally walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair across from Sandy. She grabbed a section of the paper, and attempted to read it

" Jimmy isn't like mad at Kirsten is he? I mean she had her reasons" said Ally

" Wait, how did you find out about all of this? I thought you guys were in the pool house?" said Sandy

" Oh we were, but I guess Marissa's dad told her and then she called me. She said her dad was kind of freaking out. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone" said Ally

" Okay. Listen I think we should talk about ..earlier" said Sandy

" Oh god" muttered Ally

" You're not, I mean you and him aren't …you're not having sex are you?" asked Sandy

" Oh my god. No" said Ally

" I'm sorry, I just had to ask" said Sandy

" I'm only fifteen" said Ally

" I know, that's why I asked. But when you are…ready, talk to, you know what talk to Kirsten" said Sandy

" Yeah" said Ally embarrassed

oooOOOoo

Sandy walked into his and Kirsten's room and found Kirsten folding laundry at the foot of their bed.

" Hey" said Sandy as he walked in

" Hey" said Kirsten looking up

" You okay?" asked Sandy as he rubbed her arm up an down

" Yeah. I explained everything to Jimmy, and I think he understood" said Kirsten

" Good. So did I tell you what happened earlier? " asked Sandy

" No, what happened?" asked Kirsten

" I walked in on Matt and Ally, and they were..well you know" said Sandy

" We really need to learn to knock" said Kirsten

" Yes, well until we do, maybe you should talk to her" said Sandy

" About what? " asked Kirsten

" You know, sex" said Sandy

" Sandy, she is fifteen!" said Kirsten with a laugh

" I know that's what she said" said Sandy

" Please tell me you didn't ask her if she was having sex" said Kirsten

" I may have said something along the lines of that" said Sandy

" Sandy" said Kirsten

" What? Were her guardians, that's what were supposed to do" said Sandy

" Well when you think she needs to have the talk, why don't you let me handle it" said Kirsten with a laugh

" I think that's a good idea" said Sandy with a laugh

" So, are you really okay?" asked Sandy

" I'm fine, really " said Kirsten

" You sure? " asked Sandy

" Sandy, I love that your so concerned, but you really don't need to be" said Kirsten with a smile

" Ah honey, when it comes to you, I always worry" said Sandy

" I know, it's one of the many reasons I love you" said Kirsten

Kirsten walked over towards Sandy and wrapped her arms around his neck

" Many reasons?" asked Sandy as he placed his hands on her waist

" yeah" said Kirsten as she softly kissed his lips

" You want to name some other reasons? " asked Sandy

" And boost your ego? Not a chance in hell" said Kirsten

Sandy smiled softly at Kirsten then kissed her once more

" I love you" said Sandy

" I love you too" said Kirsten as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Sandy

A/N- okay so I'm not sure if I like how this turned out but oh well. Hope you enjoyed and please review, even if you didn't. And I don't know when I will be able to post again because I start school again tomorrow so I wont have as much free time. It sucks I know. Anyway, I will try to have it up soon! Review, review, review:)


	18. Chapter 18

AN- wow. I suck. I mean I REALLY suck. I realize that I haven't updated in a million years, and I'm not sure if any of you even remember this story. But if you do, here is chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC or any of the characters, although I wouldn't mind if I did :)

Chapter 18

It had been a month since the whole debacle between Jimmy and Kirsten, and everyone had basically moved on from it. There were of course some not so subtle comments from the Nana sometimes, but that was to be expected.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner, and Seth was dominating the conversation.

" You know what I want to know? " asked Seth

" What? " asked Ally

" How you became so popular. Seriously you're here for what? A couple months? And you already have a best friend and a boyfriend. Do you know how long it took to get Summer to talk to me? Do you? " asked Seth

" No Seth, how long?" asked Ally

" That's not the point. The point is that nothing in my life is fair" said Seth

" Don't you think you're overreacting?" asked Ryan

" No Ryan, I don't. You don't have room to talk either, I mean you're here an hour and basically already getting your mack on with Marissa" said Seth

" Can someone please enlighten me on what "mack" means?" asked Kirsten

" Oh honey, I think it's kid code for making out" said Sandy

" Kids have codes?" asked Kirsten

" Seth I think you listen to too much emo, because all you do is complain" said Ally

" Alright , alright let's just eat" said Kirsten

" I blame you, mother and father. You never got me that puppy I wanted" said Seth

" Seth you know I would've if I could, but you know your mother can't have pets" said Sandy with a chuckle

" What are you talking about? " asked Kirsten

" Honey, there are only two things in this world you can't do, and that is cook and take care of animals" said Sandy

" I can too. We had that hamster once and it lived" said Kirsten

" When did we have a hamster? " asked Seth

" See even Seth doesn't remember, that goes to show just how long it actually lived" said Sandy

" Well how long did it live?" asked Ally

" A month" said Kirsten

" Honey.." said Sandy chuckling." It was more like a week" said Sandy

" It was not. Besides it was sick when we bought it" said Kirsten

The doorbell rang interrupting the Cohen dinner.

" I will get it " said Ally getting up to answer the door

Ally opened the door and almost screamed when she saw Max standing at the door

" Oh my god! What are you doing here?" asked Ally

" I came to visit you. Surprised?" asked Max

Ally threw her arms around Max and wrapped him in a hug

" I missed you" said Ally

" Oh I missed you too" said Max returning the hug

Sandy and Kirsten had followed Ally into the living room, knowing who was at the door

" Max, great to see you again" said Sandy, shaking his hand

" Wait, did you guys know about this? " asked Ally, noticing the lack of surprise on Sandy and Kirsten's faces

" We wanted to surprise you" said Kirsten with a smile

" Well I am definitely surprised" said Ally

" Here let me get your stuff" said Kirsten

" It's okay I can get it. You guys go finish dinner, I was done anyway" said Ally

Sandy and Kirsten shot each other a knowing glance, knowing how happy Ally was to see Max.

" Come on Grandpa, I will show you your room" said Ally happily

Ally led Max upstairs and showed him to the only available guest room. The Cohen house had become almost full to capacity.

" So Ally, tell me how are things going here?" asked Max

" Good. I mean Sandy and Kirsten are great, and so are Seth, and Ryan and the Nana, but sometimes…I don't know sometimes I miss my old life" said Ally

" What do you mean?" asked Max

" I don't know, I guess I miss the way things were before everything got messed up. I know I act like I don't miss mom, but I do. " said Ally

" Of course, you do she was your mother. She and I didn't get along for most of her life, and I miss her everyday" said Max, rubbing Ally's arm up and down

" But besides that, how's school? Sandy mentioned a boy…" said Max

" Oh you know school's good. You actually already know the boy" said Ally

" Yeah. You remember Matt? Well, his dad transferred out here, and we just kind of picked up where we left off. Sophie's out here too" said happily

" Sounds like you have made a pretty good life for yourself, Al" said Max

" Yeah I guess I have. But I don't want to talk about me, how are you? What have the doctors been saying?" asked Ally in a serious tone.

" Oh you know, same old same old." said Max

" Grandpa." said Ally, pleading with him to tell her the truth

" They give me six months tops. Maybe more, maybe less" said Max

Ally walked up to Max enveloping him in a hug. She had no words to say, just wanting to hold on to him as long as she could.

" Come on, let's go back downstairs. I want to meet this Seth character." said Max

oooOOOooo

Later that night, Sandy and Kirsten were lying in bed. Sandy had his arm wrapped around Kirsten, and Kirsten had her head pressed up against Sandy's chest.

" I wonder how Ally took the news about Max" said Sandy

" I'm worried about her. She seems to be losing everyone lately. First her mom, then Max, it's got to be tough on her" sighed Kirsten. " How are you doing? I know he means a lot to you"

" I'm more concerned about Ally, but I think I'm doing okay. He was a big part of my life though. I wouldn't be where I was today without him. He was, well he was like a Father to me" said Sandy as he rubbed his fingers up and down Kirsten arm

"I remember what it was like when my mom was sick. I couldn't imagine losing her, she was my best friend. Luckily, I had you, and you helped me get through more than you thought. " said Kirsten, lacing her fingers around Sandy's. " Just remember that sometimes, it's better for the people that we love to move on, even if we don't want them to."

Sandy didn't respond, he simply pressed against the top of Kirsten's head. Sometimes, he truly did not know what he would do without her.

oooOOOooo

The next morning, Sandy walked into the kitchen to find Max sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

" Morning Max, how are you feeling?" asked Sandy as he sat down next to him

" I'm actually feeling pretty good this morning. Sandy, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me come this weekend. It will probably be the last chance I have to see you and Ally,and I wanted to have a proper goodbye."

" You don't know that, you could still make a full recovery. The doctors gave my mother six months, and look at her now. She feels better than ever." said Sandy

" It's my time Sandy. The doctors have done all they can, it's just time for me to move on." said Max

" Well why don't you stay in a hospital near here? That way you can be closer to Ally." said Sandy

" I don't want her to have to witness that. I think it's just better if I go back home after this weekend. Plus she seems to be settled in now, and me moving closer wouldn't be good for either of us. I don't want her to feel burdened by me."

" She wouldn't see it that way. She misses you more than you know" said Sandy

" And I miss her dearly, but she has you and Kirsten, and Seth and Ryan. For once she is part of a normal family, I don't want to uproot that."

A couple minutes later, Ally walked into the kitchen, finding Sandy and Max sitting quietly at the table.

" Morning" said Ally as she tried to hold back a yawn

"Good morning sweetheart" said Max

" So Grandpa, I thought that maybe I could take you down to the pier, show you around, maybe catch a movie or something? Think you would be up for it?" asked Ally

" Sounds like a wonderful idea. Sandy, would you like to join us?" asked Max

" No, no you two go have fun. I promised Kirsten I would help her do something." said Sandy. This was a complete lie, but he thought that Ally and Max could use some quality time together, just the two of them.

" Well I guess I should get myself ready" said Max

"Yeah me too" said Ally, taking the last sip of her coffee

As Ally and Max left the kitchen, Kirsten entered it, pouring herself a cup of coffee

" Good morning beautiful" said Sandy

" Morning sweetheart. I ran into Ally on the way downstairs, sounds like she has a fun day planned with Max" said Kirsten

Kirsten walked over to the table, and instead of sitting at the vacant chair, Kirsten plopped herself on Sandy's lap

" Yeah, I think it will be good for them. Give them a little time to be alone. Plus the more time he spends away from my mother, the better." said Sandy, wrapping his arm around Kirsten's waist.

" This is true. Have Seth and Ryan woken up yet? It's almost ten" said Kirsten

" Nope. I think they stayed out pretty late last night. And my mother is at her last doctor's appointment." said Sandy

" So we have the house to ourselves" said Kirsten, finishing his sentence

" Whatever shall we do?" asked Sandy, sliding his hand up and down Kirsten's thigh.

Kirsten pressed her lips to Sandy's, sliding one hand behind his neck, her fingers gripping the hair on the back of his neck.

Sandy ran his tongue across Kirsten lips, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, allowing him entrance.

" We should send the kids out more often" said Kirsten as she broke away from Sandy for air

At this point. Sandy had know led Kirsten to the counter, where he gently pushed her against it, and Kirsten looped her hands around his neck

" Maybe they will just stay in the pool house all day." said Sandy

Kirsten giggled softly in agreement, tilting her head to the side and pressing her lips back onto Sandy's.

Sandy played with the bottom of her shirt, slowly reaching one of his hands underneath it, feeling her soft skin against his fingertips

" Well at least I will never have to wake up to this again" said The Nana as she walked into the kitchen.

" Ma, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the doctor's? "said Sandy, reluctantly letting go of Kirsten

" Clearly. The appointment didn't take too long, it was just a checkup." said Sophie

" Sophie, what do you mean you won't wake up to uhm, this again? Is everything okay?" asked Kirsten in a worried voice

" Everything is fine dear. The doctor told me that I was completely clear of the cancer, and that there was no need for anymore follow up treatment. So, I plan on returning to New York, and before you say anything Sandy, the doctor referred me to an excellent doctor in New York. I can get my annual checkups from him." said Sophie

" Ma, that's great. But are you sure you want to leave? I'm sure Ally and Seth and Ryan want to spend more time with you, especially Ally, she just met you." said Sandy

" I know and I will miss them all terribly, but I belong in New York, it's my home. It has been all my life. And you all can come visit me whenever you like, even you Kirsten" said Sophie

" Well, thanks Sophie." said Kirsten, a little confused. She wasn't aware that she was ever unwelcome in the Nana's home, but apparently she was.

" Right, well I should start packing. My flight leaves in three days." said Sophie

" That quick? Ma, are you sure you don't want to stay for another week or two?" asked Sandy

" I'm sure. I want to get back home, see your brother and sister." said Sophie

" Well, do you want some help packing?" asked Kirsten

" No thank you dear. I'm going to leave the two of you, feel free to continue on what you were doing, just be mindful that I am upstairs" said The Nana as she left the kitchen.

" That, I was not expecting" said Kirsten

" Is it bad that I can't tell if I am happy or sad that she is leaving?" asked Sandy

Kirsten giggled at his response, agreeing wholeheartedly." No not at all." said Kirsten, wrapping her arms around Sandy's neck and pressing her lips to his once again.

oooOOOooo

Ally and Max sat down at the Diner after a day filled with sightseeing and movie going. Ally had worried that it was too much for Max, but he kept insisting that he was doing okay.

" Before I forget, I have something to give you" said Max, pulling a letter out of his pocket.

"What is it?" asked Ally

" It's a letter to you, and it's from your mom" said Max slowly, afraid of what her reaction might be

" Mom? I thought she didn't leave me anything? I mean we searched the house everywhere, looking for something, anything" said Ally

" She left it to me, and wanted me to give it to you when I thought you were ready. Now I haven't read it, but I thought it might be a little too much for you when your mom first died, with you moving to a whole other town, meeting the Cohens, your new school, and everything you had going on in your life" said Max

" This whole time I thought that she had just forgotten about me. I thought that she just didn't care about me" said Ally, taking the letter into her hands

" I know it may not of seemed like it at times, but your mother loved you very much, just like I do. And hopefully, she wrote to you explaining some of her actions, especially toward the end. I just want you to remember the good times that you and your mother shared, and try to not to shed too much on the bad times" said Max

" Grandpa." said Ally as she took his hand into hers. " What I am going to do without you?" asked Ally, trying desperately not to cry.

" You? I think you're going to be just fine" said Max as he squeezed her hand

oooOOOoo

A/N- Once again, I sincerely apologize for the extreme delay for this story. I really have no explanation except years of writers block. But never fear! I think I have gotten my groove back, and if people are still reading, then I'm still writing! Next chapter should be up fairly soon


End file.
